Born to be a Winner
by Inhuman X
Summary: David is 15 years old and he is just starting his Journey in Hoenn. I mean travling shouldn't be that hard right? He just has to take on 8 gym leaders, take down 2 evil orginizations and become Hoenn champ. Right? I"m taking Oc's. U know the info needed
1. They all start off the same

It was 12:00 in the afternoon. Still asleep his sister decides to wake him up.

"David wake up!"

"No." He moaned as he turned around. His sister is about 18 she has long orange hair, she normally wears a pink t-shirt with a white skirt, and pink nad red gloves.

"Get up or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You'll see."

"Do your worst. I'm 15 I should be aloud to sleep in."

"Fine. Octillery I chose you!"

"Tillrey!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Octillrey!" The red octopus pokemon shot out an extreme blast of water at the sleeping David.

"Ah!" He jumped out of bed and ran into the corner of his room. "REALLY! OCTILLREY! THAT WAS UNNECESSARY!"

"IT WAS COMPLETELY NECESSARY! NOW GET UP AND GET DRESSED!"

"FINE WHATEVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay." His sister left the room.

"Really? Sometimes I winder if we really are related." David stood up and got in the shower. He eventually got dressed. He got on white gloves with a black skeleton hand design on them, he put on green bagg cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a black jacket that had a white red design going down the arms, and a pair of goggles on his short orange hair. He stared at the mirror with his blue eyes. "Well let's see what happens today."

He walked into the living room as his sister was watching TV. He heard what was happening. It was last years pokemon league finals.

"Magmotar use Fire Blast!"

"Umm. Tauros Giga Impact!"

"Stupid." David said as he poored himself some cereal.

"What did you say?"

"Stupid! Using Giga Impact when your opponet is using Fire Blast. He should've used Protect then followed up with Whirlpool." Everytime David's sister played this he would always point this out it just bugged him that someone would do something so stupid in a championship battle.

"Either way Cunningham would have won!" His sister gloated. Cunningham has one the Hoen League 2 times in a row.

"Whatever."

"What did you say!"

"Calm down Kelly."

"Cunningham is the best pokemon trainer ever!"

"Yeah...right." He said trying to convice her he agreed. He glanced over to the TV where he saw Cunningham. He has long brown hair that falls over the right side of his face, white pants, a beige long sleeved shirt. _"Yeah right." _He thought. "Im going for a walk!" David grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. Once he walked out an Arcanine came up to him rubbing against his leg.

"I'll be back Arcanine." He petted it and kept walking Arcanine has been in their family ever since their dad gave it to them as a Growlithe. Since then their dad passed away and he had to move in with his sister in Littleroot Town just for his mom to keep her house while she lives in Orre working with Professor Krane.

David looked at the sky as he walked. Then he heard a cry.

"PIKA!"

_"What was that?"_ He wondered. Then he saw a bolt of lightning shoot out from the sky.

"That was Thundershock!" He ran in it's direction. He ended up finding a Pikachu surrounded by Poocheyena.

"Uh oh!" He saw as they prepared to use Shadow Ball on the defensless Pikachu. "No!" David ran fprwards and picked up the Pikachu taking the attack.

"Pika?" Pikachu was clueless of what just happened.

"I take it your okay?"

"Pika."

"Good." David then got up, the Pikachu crawled on his shoulders.

"Let's go!" HE then ran towards Oldale Town as fast as he could. He nearly broke through the Pokemon Center doors.

"NURSE JOY I NEED HELP! THIS PIKACHU NEEDS HELP!" He yelled.

"Okay I"m right here." She said cleaning out her ear drums. She took Pikachu.

"Ku." That's when he saw Professor Birch walkthrough the doors. "Oh hey Professor."

"David? Oh hey! What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk when I saw a Pikachu in need so I decided to save it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's nice of you."

"Thanks." Then something dropped out of Professor Birch's pocket. "Huh?" David went to pick it up. It looked like a pokeball. It was black with a yellow line and a red and white center. David oponed it nad saw red velvet inside. "What's this?"

"In Sinnoh it's called a Luxury Ball. Professor Rowan from Sinnoh sent it to me to sse if I can duplicate it and make them here in Hoen. That's my first 1. It's supposed to make any pokemon you catch with it closer to you."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Say umm David you always wanted to be a pokemon trainer right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Come see me after Pikachu get's out okay."

"Umm yeah sure." Professor Birch began to walk out.

"What about your Luxury Ball?"

"Keep it."

"Alright?" Birch walked out. David turned to see Nurse Joy and Chansey.

"Pikachu should be okay it just needs some rest." After an hour or so Nurse Joy returned with Pikachu.

"Piak Pika!" It jumped in David's arms.

" Umm..."

"Looks like Pikachu has taking a liking to you David."

"I see." David began to think. "Hey Pikachu." He put Pikachu down and got down on one knee. "I'm thinking about starting my pokemon journey son. What do you say? You want to join?"

"Pika?" Pikachu thought. "Pika!" Pikachu jumped in his arms again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well it's not oficial unless you catch Pikachu first." Nurse Joy pointed out.

"I see. All I have is this Luxury Ball. Here." David tapped Pikachu with the Luxury Ball. After a few seconds it made the reassuring sound of it being captured.

"Alright! I caught Pikachu!"

"Come here."

"Okay." Nurse Joy took her place behind the computer.

"What is your full name David?"

"Oh umm. David Russel."

"All right DAvid REgiki from Littleroot Town..." After a while she handed him a red nad black poke'dex and his trainer card.

"Sweet. Thanks Nurse Joy!" David ran out the pokemon center. "Pikachu come on out!" He threw the black pokeball.

"Pika!"

"Come on." Pikachu jumped on his shoulders. David ran stragith back to Professor Birch's lab.

"So David Pikachu's okay then?" He asked knowing the answer as he pet it.

"Yeah. I even caught Pikachu with the Luxury Ball you gave me."

"Good. Anyways I've asked you here knowing you would want to start your journe soo."

"Yeah. I already got my poke'dex and trainer card form Nurse Joy."

"Perfect. Now pick one." Professor Birch lead the new team to a table with three normal pokeballs. David was lost.

"What do you mean?"

"Pick one David. You need a starter pokemon."

"Oh right. Ummm." He picked one up. He stared at it.

"Is that the one you want."

"No." He put it back down nad closed his eyes. HE then picked up another one at random. "Alright come on out."

"Treecko!"

"All right Treecko!"

"DID YOU REALLY JUST PICK UP A RANDOM POKEMON WITH JUST BLIND FAITH!"

"Yeah."

"Pika..." Pikachu sweat dropped at the thought.

"Tree?" Even Treecko was lost.

"All right you guys let's go!"

"Pika!"

"Cko!"

"Wati oh no!"

"What?"

"I have to tell my sister!" David immediatley ran to the nearest phone and called his ssiter nad told her the whole story.

"WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO FOR CLOTHES YOU IDIOT!"

"CALM DOWN JUST SEND ME MY...you know." His voice broke into a whisper.

"WHAT YOUR BOXERS!" His sister yelled. PRofessor Birch smirked nad sweat dropped. REason being the closet phone was his cell phone.

"Here." A box arrived on the video phone adn he quickly put the stuuf in his backpack.

"See ya!"

"Wait David!"

"WHAT!"

"Be carefull okay." His sister said with concern.

"Uhh. Okay. Bye."

"Bye." David ran out the office nad looked at the sky with Pikachu nad Treecko on his shoulders. "This should be fun."


	2. The Prince of Petalburg

David was so excited about starting his journey that he actually ran all the way from Littleroot to Petalburg. He planned on taking on the gym their unknowing that it was the 5th gym in Hoenn. So he just ran to where he reached the point of almost running someone or something over.

"AH!" He put the brakes on and just stared down at some blue wolf like pokemon.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at him.

"Riolu?"

_"A Riolu huh? That's rare... maybe we should catch it."_ He thought. "Pikachu Quick Attack let's go!"

"Pika?"

"Were going to catch this thing!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and quickly tried to attack Riolu. The thing was that in moments Pikachu was being lifted into mid-air.

"Pikachu?" David wondered out loud.

"Hmph. Okay let's roll with it! Thundershock!"

"Pika!" Pikachu did what it could as it tired to shock Riolu who just countered with Thunder Punch not doing anything.

"This is weird. How come it can use psychic adn then thunder punch? Unless!" David had an idea.

"Pikachu Thundershock but not at Riolu!"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at him as though he had lost it.

"Trust me! Hit everything except Riolu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu still didn't know the plan but did it anyways. Then something caught David's eye. A girl! She had waist legnth black hair with red highlights, grey eyes, her skin was slightly tanned. She wore a black tunic with red lining on the straps, with 2 red pokeballs in the corner's of each, tight black biker shorts that went down to her knees, black fingerless gloves, red and black plaid bandanna, and red and black converse.

"Pikachu stop!" David yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu was angered.

"JUST DO IT OKAY!"

"PIKA PIKACHU! PIKA PIKA PIKA! PIKACHU PIKA!"

"LOOK I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID BUT JUST STOP THE THUNDERSHOCK OKAY!"

"Pika." Pikachu stopped and crossed it's arms as it was lifted down from pshychic. Pikachu ran over back to David.

"Hey you what's your prblem!" The girl yelled.

"Sorry this must be your Riolu."

"Nah ya think stupid!"

"Unneccesary!" David thought. "Yeah anyways I didn't know. I was wondereing why a Riolu would be out here. But I decided to try and catch it." The girl just completley stopped caring.

"Nova you okay?"

"Riolu. Hey where is Zaye?" She asked.

"Togepi!" A Togepi came out from behind a bulding.

"There you are!"

"That explains psychic." David thought to himself.

"Hey my name's DAvid and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

"Hi. My names Akela. You can call me Kelly."

"Alright. My name is David."

"Well you must be the greatest trainer in the world now huh?" She teased him. He just stared at her with a look that said 'you are so lucky you are a girl'.

"Hmph. I know that look I get it all the time. But hey I'm sorry for my pokemon."

"It's okay. Hey do you know where the Petalburg Gym is?"

"Yeah. But hey your a new trainer you shouldn't be challenging Petalburg so soon."

"Why?"

"Wow you really are new."

"Yeah yeah."

"Anyways reason being he's the 5th gym leader not the first. The first gym leader is Roxanne in Rustoboro."

"Well then I'll just have to go out of order."

"I like the sound of that!" A mysterious voice yelled. Both Kelly and David turned. A man stood by a house. His hair was teal colored, he had a goate teal colored as well, he brown eyes, he wore glasses over them, he was tall, he wore a green short with blue pants and green and blue fingerless gloves. By his side stood a Gallade.

"No way." Kelly said.

"What?" David asked.

"Pika?"

"Hey old dude who are you!"

"The name's Max the son of gym leader Norman, I"m also called the Prince of Petalburg!"

"Whatever. Whre's the gym leader?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to take out the other 4 before you can even call your self a challenger to this gym."

"What if I just challenged you!"

"Huh?" KElly was in shock and so were her pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Huh?" Max was lost. He looked at Pikachu and rememberd Ash's Pikachu.

"Allright we'll battle."

"Right here right now! Pikachu prepare!"

"Pikachu!"

"Galladestay back. Breloom go!"

"Breloom!" The pokemon called.

"DAvid you can't beat him you just started."

"I appreciate the honesty..." Kelly got a good look at David's face. Though she just met him it scared her how serious he was.

"Brellom Focus Punch!"

"Speed is on our side Pikachu. Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran at Breloom as it's fist glowed white. Breloom began to bring it's fist down.

"Dodge!"

"Pika!" Pikachu side stepped as Breloom's hand missed it then jumped up and got a direct hit.

"Nice shot!" Kelly shouted.

"Pikachu Thundershock!"

"Pika!" Pikachugrabbed onto Breloom and let go a powerfull thundershock.

"Breloom Posion Powder!"

"Bre!"

"Pikachu Double Team!"

"Pika!" Pikachu immediatley made clones of itself.

"Breloom use Hyper Beam!"

"Breloom!" Breloom opened up and blasted every singel Pikachu with Hyper Beam. EVen the real one.

"Pika..." Pikachu fainted. David ran over nad picked him up.

"Pikachu you okay?"

"Pikachu."

"That was great battle David! Isn't that right Nova, Zaye."

"Riolu."

"Ppppiiii!"

"Thanks."

"I can't believe that you battled the Prince of Hoenn."

"Nice battle. But hey maybe next time you'll beat Breloom."

"No."

"Huh."

"Next time I'm_ going_ to beat Breloom. No maybe's." David then began to walk to the pokemon center.

"Wait up!" Kelly ran after David with Zaye and Nova behind her. David gave Nurse Joy Pikachu.

Meanwhile...

"So you plan on taking over the Hoenn league?" Kell asked as Nova and Togepi played.

"Yeah. What about you? I mean Grand Festival and Pokemon League that's going to be hard right?"

"No not really. I just need 1 more badge and 1 more ribbon left to go."

"Hmmm...What badge?"

"Sootopolis City."

"I see. Well then I guess since were going the same place we better travel together."

"Huh?"

"So what do you say? You and me travling together as a team. Sound good."

"Oh um yeah."

"Cool. Man. I'm still kind of suprised who your parents are. Your mom a top corrdinator and your dad's a pokemon master. Is he part of a group?"

"A group?"

"Yeah you know the Revolution consist of pokemon masters as well right?"

"No, but he is friends with Hero."

"Cool."

"Here you go." Nurse Joy came back with Pikachu sitting on a tray.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu jumped on it's trainer.

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem."

"So shall we?" David asked.

"Let's." Kelly got up and they left the pokemon center. First stop Rustboro City!


	3. Petalburg Woods Complications

David had Pikachu on his shoulders while Kelly had Nova and Zaye on hers.

"Petalburg Woods. This should be interesting."

"What are you talking about."

"Look." David pointed and Kelly looked on. 2 men. Both tall they looked as though they could be twins. One was wearing red and the other blue.

"MAGMA!"

"AQUA!"

"MAGMA!"

"AQUA!"

"NEITHER!" David walked up.

"What?"

"You guys are twins huh?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"What are you arguing about?" DAvid asked.

"I'm with Team Aqua! Which is way better than Team Magam." Said the man in the blue.

"Team Magma's better!" Yelled the one in red.

"What are your names?" Kelly asked.

"Well I"m Steve." Said the Aqua grunt.

"Will." Said the man in red.

"Ku anyways I don't like either of you." David said. "What about you Kelly?"

"Nope not a big fan."

"So were on the same page. Treecko make an impact!"

"Nova let's go!"

"Rio!"

"You want to battle me!" Yelled Steve.

"Not just you the both of you. You 2 against us. What do you say?"

"Fine with me! Pooceyana go!" Steve threw a pokeball and prepared for battle.

"Poocheyana show them up!" Wil asisted his brother.

"Treecko Pound now!"

"Nova use Fire Punch!"

"Poocyeann Shadow Ball!" The brothers yelled.

"Cko!" Treecko hit the Shadow Ball and returned it at Poocheyanna.

"Hey Kelly tell Nova to use Fire Punch on Will's Pooceyanna."

"Right! Nova Fire Punch on Will's Pooceyana!"

"Riolu!" Riolu jumped in air with it's fist blazing as it was about to come crashing down there was an explosion.

"Scream again Hyper Beam!" David turned in awe and saw another girl. Her voice was cold. He looked at her from a distance.

"Treecko come back."

"Cko!" Treecko came back and stood by its master.

"Why'd you stop David?" Kelly asked.

"Stop attacking."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Um okay. Nova come back."

"Lu?" Nova returned back to Kelly.

"Scream Hyper Voice!" The gril's voice did sound to friendly. This made David worried.

"Hey what's going on?"

"MUUUURRRRR!" Both Will and Steve turned around to see a girl and her Whismur battling the 2 grunts.

"AHH! I'm out of here!" Yelled Will.

"Me too!" Agreed STeve both ran away with their Pooceyanas.

"Hmph. Losers."

"Hey you!" David yelled."What's your name?" David got a good look at her. Shoulder legnth dark red hair, ivory skin, evil black eyes, blue skinny, jeans, and a black turtleneck. The girl was as skinny as a toothpick, she also wore dark glasses. David saw her pokeballs on her belt.

"The names Elina loser."

"Hey watch it!" Kelly yelled.

"No leave it. So I can tell you're a good pokemon trainer."

"It's obvious. My Whismur took out both those guys in 1 move when the 2 of you had to team up."

"You better watch yourself!" Kelly bursted out again. Zaye and Nova were preparing for a fight.

"KELLY WHAT DID I SAY CALM DOWN!" Kell was shocked at Davi's out burst.

"That's right control her."

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP AS WELL!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"You know what I"m sorry. Let me make it up to you with a battle. Cool?"

"Hmph. A battle?"

"You want to be stronger right? The only way to do that is to battle correct."

"Right. Fine 2-on-2."

"Fine with me."

"Scream you better not fail me."

"Mur."

"Treecko lets go."

"Tree!" Treecko called.

"Scream use Hyper Beam!"

"Treecko Pound!"

"Whis!" Elina's Scream(Whismur) had an orange ball appear in front of it's face. Treecko was too fast though. Soon enough Treecko rushed forward and slammed the orange ball straight into the ground with it's green tail.

"Come on! That was pathetic!" Elina screamed.

"Treecko Pound again." David had become calm while ELina lost it. Treecko was already close form the first attack so all it had to do was swing it's tail in Scream's face and send it flying.

"Mur!" Scream struggled to get up.

"Treecko Absorb now!"

"Cko!" Treecko leaped up and touched Scream's head as it's hand began to glow red so did Scream's body soon absorbing it's energy. Scream fell fainted.

"PATHETIC! RETURN!" Elina screamed.

"Great job Treecko return." David stuck out his arm and Treecko crawled up it.

"Pikachu you're up."

"Pika!" David held out his other arm where Pikachu was and it ran down it.

"Helena don't fail me!" Elina yelled as a Skitty came into battle.

"Pikachu Double Team!"

"Helena use Double Team as well!"

"Skitty!" The pokemon called. Soon enough it was a team of Pikachu's versus a team of Skitty.

"Thundershock!"

"Chu!" Pikachu jumped up and shot electricity at each and every single Skitty clone taking them all out. Except the real one.

"Tackle!"

"Assist!" Skitty raised one pink paw as it glowed white and then aimed it at Pikachu as the attack turned into Ice Beam.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu saw a tree behind it. It directed it's body towards the tree bounced off it and got a direct hit.

"Skitty!" Helena was knocked out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! RETURN! HOW SAD IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T BEAT THOSE TWO!" Elina put her pokeballs back on her belt and walked away. David just kept looking on.

"David? Are you okay?"

"Pppi?"

"Rio?"

"Treecko return." David took out Treecko's pokeball and returned it.

"David?" Kelly began again.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Umm. Nothing let's go."

"Ku. Pikachu I want you in your pokeball as well okay? Return." David took out his Luxury Ball and returned Pikachu as they continued to walk.


	4. There's only 1 way to learn

David and Kelly went straight to the pokemon center in Rustboro City before David challenged the gym.

"So David how do you plan on taking on the gym leader? The pokemon challenge is 2-on-2. You know that right?" Kelly asked.

"Umm yes." He said unassuringly.

"How did you not know!"

"Look in the past 24 hours I've saved a Pikachu! Battled 2 evil orginazation grunts, met some weird psycho chick, and battled that girl Elina so give me a break!"

"Wait you said wierd psycho chick and Elina."

"Yeah your point?"

"You called me a weird psycho!"

"I know."

"Well then you're a..."

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Remember this is rated K+!"

"I don't care!" Then David turned around and saw 2 people walk out of the Rustboro Gym. 1 was a male another female. The male had short black hair, green brown eyes, he wore a black hacjet with a red shirt underneath that had a crown logo on it, black cargo pants and white running shoes.

The girl is what really caught his attention. She had long black hair that was put in 2 braids, she wore a purple hat on top, she also wore a purple jacket that was zipped up and had a wierd plaid design on the chest, she also wore a purple skirt, along with white gloves, and black boots. The boy was accomponied by a Starly on his shoulder.

"Hide me!" David soon pushed Kelly in front of him.

"What the...!" The girl and the boy continued to walk until...

"David?" The gril wondered aloud.

"Hey Grace.. hehe." He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved here with my sister remember?"

"Oh yeah but what are you doing here in Rustboro?"

"I'm taking on the pokemon league here."

"I see."

"You still doing contest?"

"Yeah."

"So is my friend here Kelly."

"Cool hi I'm Grace."

"Hi Kelly."

"Well my friend here is entering the Hoenn league as well."

"Hi I'm King. King Royals." He introduced.

"Hi David."

"So who did you pick as your starter?"

"Well you see I captured a Pikachu then got a Treecko from the Professor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here check it out." David took out his Luxury Ball. "Pikachu come on out." Pikachu!" It called.

"Awww."

"My Starly here could take out Pikachu."

"Really?"

"YEah! I mean type advantage has nothing to do with battle."

"Really now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then let's test that." Everybody turned. There they saw another boy around the same age as all of them. He had short blue hair, he wore a blue jacket that had orange on the inside, along with baggy blue pants, and some orange and blue shoes.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"The name's Walker. I'm from Mauville City."

"And why should we care?" David and Kelly said in unison.

"HEY I'M VERY IMPORTANT I CAME IN SECOND IN SINNOH LAST YEAR!"

"Yeah second. I don't care for you. I only care for my goal to challenge Cunningham Misaki in the Hoenn League so I can win and prove to be superior."

"Hmph. Too bad that's what I want."

"Hey let's have a battle right here right now!" King yelled.

"Fine with me. Walker?"

"Let's do this."

"Starly you up for it?"

"Starly!" Starly flew around King as happy as can be.

"Pikachu let's do this."

"Pika Pika!"

"Hmph. You sure you want this?" Walker asked.

"Yeah!"

"You'll be sorry. It's time to teach you guys a lesson."

"Then I guess there's only one way to learn. This is a 1-on-1-on-1 pokemon battle the winner will be declared when there is only 1 pokemon ablte to battle." David announced.

"Man he was jsut complaining about what's he's been through the past 24 hours and yet he juumps into another battle." Kelly complained.

"That's David. He loves to battle and he knows when to get seriours. He also loves being the underdo so he can prove people wrong." Kelly looked at Grace.

"Swampert let's battle!"

"Starly I chose!" King pointed his hand nad Starly flew into battle.

"Starly Star!"

"Pikachu use Thundershock on Swampert!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu curled up it's body and shocked Swampert.

"Swampert's part ground type it doesn't affect it."

"Well that sucks. Anyways..."

"Dynamic Punch!" Walker yelled.

"Swampert! Swampert picked up Pikachu with 1 hand as the other glowed red and orange reding to punch Pikachu.

"Double Team Pikachu!"

"Starly Quick Attack!"

"Ly!" Starly dove in and hit Swampert directly distracting it from using Dynamic Punch while Pikachu used Double Team to escape.

"Don't forget I'm here to!"

"I won't! Pikachu Thundershock on Starly!"

"Chu!" Pikachu curled it's body again and shocked Starly.

"Starly!"

"Starly!" King yelled.

"Swampert end this Earthquake!"

"Starly use Quick Attack!"

"Piakchu jump on Starly!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped ontop of Starly as the Starly went in to attack Swampert who made the Earth shake with Earthquake.

"Darn it!" WAlker yelled.

"Pikachu jump on Swampert's back.

"Pika Pika!"

"What the! Swampert use Superpower!"

"Swampert!" Swampert lifted both of it's hands and slammed the ground as the rocks were aimed at Pikachu.

"Jump off!" David demanded. Piakchu jumped off and landed on Swampert's stomach as it took the superpower attack.

"Hammer Arm!" Swampert than swung it's arms aiming for Pikachu while it was still on it's stomach.

"Pikiachu move!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Swampert snf hit itself.

"Stupid!" David yelled knowing that was a dumb move on Walker's part.

"Swampert return. Good job."

"Pikachu Thundershock on Starly!"

"Starly use Wing Attack!"

"Pikachu!"

"Starly!" Starly dove in with it's wing glowing white soon it took thundershock head on.

"Starly no!"

"Starly!" Starly stopped in it's place. It began to glow white.

"What the?"

"Star!" Then in Starly's place was an even bigger pokemon. A Staravia!

"Starly? You evolved into Staravia?"

"Staravia!"

"Sweet." King grinned.

"Pikachu Thundershock!"

"Staravia Quick Attack!"

"Ravia!"

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu yelled as it shot out a giant yellow bolt of lighting striking down Staravia.

"That wasn't Thundershock! That was Thunderbolt! Amazing Pikachu you learned Thunderbolt!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu celebrated.

"Staravia you okay?"

"Ravia!" Staravia flew back up knowin it couldn't take another hit like that.

"Double Team let's go!" King called.

"Quick Attack!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu ran at Staravia though it made clones of itself. Pikachu ran through every single one of them.

"Staravia use Wing Attack!"

"Thunderbolt!" As Staravia went in for another direct attack Pikiachu jumped up and landed on Staravia's back.

"Now Pikachu!" David yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it shocked Staravia knocking it out.

"Staravia!" King ran over to Staravia's aid.

"Awesome Pikachu." David congragulated as he rubbed Pikachu's head. "Now knowing this is a rock type gym I have ther perfect plan."

"Pika!"

* * *

While David celbrated with Pikachu something was bugging Kelly.

"Hey Grace how come David was trying to avoid you?"

"I don't know. He's always been like a big brother to me so that is a little wierd. Maybe he'll tell you sometime."

"Maybe." David ran up to the others and shook hands.

"Great battle you guys."

"Yeah I guess." Said Walker.

"I'm just glad Starly got to evolve into Staravia."

"Either way I won!" David laughed.

"Grace? David?"

"Huh?" Both of them turned in unison. There they saw a girl. She stood about the same height and looked around same age. She had mid legnth black hair, she wore a white dress that had a blue flammed design on the bottom, she wore black shoes, her skin was pale, and she had blue eyes. She was accomponied by a Spiritomb.

"No way!" They both said.

"Hey you guys."

"Sam!" They both were suprised.

"Hey you guys whats up?"

"Aren't you competing in Sinnoh?"

"I got bored."

"I see so you came here?" David questioned.

"Yeah so? I can't hang out with some old friends?"

"Yeah all three of us are friends you guys! We shouldn't be fighting." Grace said, she could feel a fight coming up soon.

"Yeah 2 friends and then that thing!" David pointed to Sam.

"Ooooohhhhh..." EVeryone said.

"Watch before I get Spiritomb on you!"

"Spirit!"

"Pikachu let's do this!"

"Pika?"

* * *

"Hey Grace who's that?" Kelly asked.

"That's our old friend Sam from when we all lived in Sinnoh before David's dad passed away. So he and his mom moved to the Orre region in hopes of starting a new life. She wanted to be a professor but she wanted to start from the ground up so thats why they moved to Orre."

"I see."

"Anywyas they both love to go at it alot."

"Hmph. Well I think it's stupid."

"Yeah but that shows they care."

* * *

"So looks like we are surrounded by a group of people in a small town we probally look like a mob right now so... Kelly let's hit the pokemon center."

"Right! Bye you guys!" Kelly ran up to David.

"Bye Grace, Walker, King, Sam." David said his good byes and he and Kelly continued to walk.

* * *

The Oc's so far...

David, Grace, Walker, Sam= my Oc's.

pontiger27=Akela/Kelly

Elina=BeatHimUpQuietly

King Royals=Red King

Author's Oc's to come in the next few chapters...

3rdbase101

MidnightheartXxX

RicePaddyHero


	5. Gym Battle 1

"So you ready David? Pikachu?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hmph. I"m just asking. I mean you and Pikachu just had like 2 battles already."

"I know. I have the perfect plan for this."

"Really and what is that exactly?"

"You'll see." David then ran straight out the door.

"David! Nova, Zaye let's go!"

"Togepi!"

"Riolu!" They both ran behind Kelly soon finding David face-to-face with Roxanne.

"You Roxanne right?"

"Yes I am." She was petting her Probopass.

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. How about 3-on-3 okay?"

"Perfect with me."

"Alright ref!"

"DAVID!" Kelly yelled.

"Kelly just go sit in the bleachers!"

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! JUST WAIT TILL THIS BATTLE IS OVER!"

"Whatever."

"Alright! Geodude let's go!"

"Treecko I chose you!"

"Treecko!" The pokemon called.

"Geodude use Rock Polish!"

"Treecko use Pound!"

"Cko!" Treecko leaped into the air and used it's dark green tail to hit Geodude and slammed it into the rocky battle field.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Tree!"

"Dude!" BOth pokemon yelled. Geodude lifted a rock and threw it at Treecko who dissapeared with a white tril leading to Geodude.

"Cko!" Treecko got a direct hit on Geodude.

"Ha!"

"Geodude use Tackle!"

"Geodude!"

"Treecko use Pound!"

"Treecko!" Geodude rushed at Treecko but it leaped into the air and slammed it's tail up against Geodude once again sending it back into the ground.

"Absorb!"

"Cko!" Treecko touched Geodude as it's hand's and eye's glowed red as it absorbed energy from Geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Treecko is the winner!" The ref announced.

"No way!" Kelly said to herself.

"Geodude you did great return. Nice combo moves, but they won't work this time. Gravler I chose you!"

_"Uh-oh this could be trouble for David. Treecko just went through a battle."_ Kelly thought. "David now what!" She yelled.

"Treecko use Pound!"

"Gravler use Selfdestruct!"

"What! Treecko jump as high as you can!" David yelled.

"Treecko!" As Gravler began to glow white there was a giant explosion that nearly took out the battle field but just left a giant crater.

"Ha! Got any pokemon left now?" Roxanne teased.

"Treecko's done for!" Kelly thought. "No way he dodged that!"

"Treecko come on down."

"Treecko." Treecko fell from the roof where it found comfort from the giant explosion still taking major damage.

"No Way! That was for nothing!"

"Pretty much."

"Fine this next pokemon won't let me down! Probass let's go!" Probass then floated over to the battlefield.

"Cko." Treecko fell to one knee.

_"Darn it! Treecko still took alot of damage from that move."_ David thought._ "If we lose here then all is lost. Pikachu's attack's won't even make it flinch. Looks like I'll have to go all out." _

"Probopass use Sunny Day!"

"Probo!" Probopass shot out a giant white sphere into the sky as it went up and lit up the whole gym

"Treecko prepare yourself."

"Cko." Treecko nodded.

"Probopass use Stone Edge!"

"Bopass!" Probopass lifted it's hands as rocks began to float in the air as it sent them flying at Treecko at an incredible speed.

"Treecko use Pound!"

"Tree!" Treecko leaped off some of the stones, though it still got hit here and there as it went in for a giant Pound attack. When close Treecko slammed it's dark green tail against Probopass getting a direct hit but it barely did any damage.

"Absorb now!"

"Cko!" Treecko took it's hadn and held on tight to Probopass as it's eyes turned red and a red aurau appeared around Probopass draining it's energy.

"Probopass use Magnet Bomb!"

"Pro!" A silver ball appeared in front of Probopass's nose as it launched the Magnet Bomb.

"Treecko no!" David yelled. The ball hit Treecko knocking it back down into the ground where it layed in a crater.

_"Oh no!"_ Kelly thought, _"Treecko's done for."_

"Good job Probopass."

"Treecko come on get up!"

"Come on! It's over you still have 2 more pokemon to go."

"No I'm sticking with Treecko because I know it can beat you!"

"Huh."

"Treecko come on! You can take this thing out no problem!"

"Cko..."

"Treecko!"

"No way!" Roxanne yelled.

"Tree-" From the crater a bright white light shined as a pokemon came up from it. "Vyle."

"What the!"

"Grovyle!" David was so excited for this transformation.

"All right Grovyle this is amazing! Now we can win for sure!"

"Gro Grovyle Gro!"

"Probopass now use Fire Punch!"

"Grovyle do something!"

"Grovyle!" Grovyle then opened it's mouth a multiple yellow like seeds sot out of it's mouth colliding with Probopass's fire punch. The collision ended up in smoke.

"Bullet Seed?"

"Gro!" Grovyle gave David's a thumb's up.

"Alright!"

"Probopass use Zap Cannon!"

"PRobo!" Probopass took both of it's hands as a ball of electricity was formed and shot at Grovyle.

"Grovyle dodge and use Bullet Seed!"

"Grovyle!" Grovyle dodged the attack and used Bullet Seed getting a major hit on Probopass.

"Probopass now use Fire Punch!"

"Probopass!" Probopass rushed at Grovyle and used one of it's mini-noses that was blazing on fire to punch Grovyle and knocked it out.

"No!"

"Vyle..."

"Grovyle return. You were amazing buddy I'm still suprised we made it this far."

"Woo! That was awesome, but you still have 2 more pokemon to go so I'm not getting cocky."

"Pikachu make an impact!" Davdi threw the black Luxury Ball and out of it Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!"

* * *

"Let's see Sunny Day's over but that's not all Probopass has the advantage." Kelly said. She turned to NOva and Zaye. "What do you guys think?"

"Riolu?"

"Togepi!"

"I see."

* * *

"Pikachu use Double Team let's go!"

"Probopass use Shock Wave!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu countered Probopass's blue shock wave attack witrh it's own golden thunderbolt attack as they both cancled each other out Pikachu was blow back.

"Probopass use Sunny Day!"

"Pikachu use stop Probopass now!"

"Chu!"

"Probooooo..."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped into the air above the small light orb and slammed it back into Probopass's face.

"Pass!"

"Pikachu Thunder Wave!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shot blue sparks of electricity as it paralyzed Probopass.

"Probopass use Fire Punch!"

"Pro!" Probopass's paralazation kicked in.

"Pikachu now use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released a bolt of electricity at Probopass sending it back.

"Ice Punch!"

"Probopass!" Probopass then raised one of it's mini-noses as it glowed light blue and it began to charge at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt 'let's go!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped and shot out the powerfull electric attack to make contact with Probopass's ice punch. Pikachu slid back from the smoke and looked across the field still to see Probopass standing tall.

"Come on!" David yelled. "What do I have to do!"

"Ice Punc again!"

"Pikachu stay still I have a plan."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu nodded. As Probopass came chargin at them David waited for the right moment.

"Finish it Probopass!"

"Pikachu now jump!" Pikachu leaped into the air as Probopass's mini-nose/fist hit the ground freezing it. "Pikachu Thunderbolt now let's go!"

"Pika! Chu!" Piakchu gave it everything it had as the attck hit and knocked out Probopass.

"Probopass is unable to battle making Pikachu the winner!"

"Alright Pikachu we did it!" Davdi ran up and hugged Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" Soon enough befroe the 2 of them knew it Kelly was with them along with Nova and Zaye.

"You guys did it that was amazing!" Kelly celebrated.

"Lu Riolu!"

"Togepppiii!"

"That was an amazing battle you two." Roxanne complimented as she held the Stone Badge in her hands. "I'm more than hapy to give you guys this as a reward for winning her."

"Alright Pikachu we won the Stone Badge!"

"Pikachu!" David helthe badge in his hand and just stared at it.

"Thanks Roxanne."

"It's my job. So now where are you guys going?"

"How about Dewford Town should be a good place to go next right?"

"Yeah that's perfect! That's where Brawly is!" Kelly said.

"And isn't that were GRanite Cave is?" David asked.

"Yeah it's loaded with pokemon."

"Alright we'll hit Dewford Town and go straight to Granite Cave and then I'll battle Brawly nad get the badge there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kelly asked.

"You're right. Thank you Roxanne see you later!" David and KElly left with their pokemon at hand as they dropped by the pokemon center. They soon enough left to find a boat for Dewford Town.

* * *

Team Aqua hideout...

"I'm real sorry sir I was overpowered."

**_"That's no excuse! You failed and all because you lost to a little girl!"_**

"Yes..."

**_"Why shouldn't I have you eliminated from this project!"_**

"Because I know where we can find a good new place to expand our work."

_**"Really?"**_

"It maybe small but it shall do the trick if we jsut work little by little."

**_"And where is this exactly?"_**

"Dewford Town."

**_"Good good. Make course for Dewford Town we sail in 3 days!"_**

* * *

_Team Magma hideout..._

**_"Pathetic how come you failed me so terribly!"_**

"I"m sorry."

**_"There are no excuses! You failed and now you shall pay!"_**

"Wait wait wait wait wait!"

**_"What!"_**

"What if I said there's this place that has a wonderfull power supply that can help us genrate the energy we need to finsish the project before our estimated time?"

**_"What place?"_**

"Mauville City...we'll have all the time in the world once we take that place over."

_**"Hmmmm. Perfect. Tell everybody to prepare to go to Mauville City. We leave in a week."**_

"Yes sir."

"Mauville Town huh? Hmmmm...Let it begin."

* * *

Okay here's the thing we need a new gym leader! I mean look at it like this Roxanne I gave her a Probopass mainly because she muyst have wanted her Probass to evolve eventually so I gave her one I mean she probally wanted to go up to Mt. Cornet during her lifetime and there's the result.s

Also for the we need a new gym leader the thing is this story is mainly happening by the time Ash is all grown up and what not and Wattson was pretty old in the series so if you have any ideas who the new gym leader should be then just send me a message ku? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	6. The Capture of Bagon!

"Hey so where do we get a boat?" Kelly asked as they left the Petalburg woods.

"Easy Kelly we just left the woods and by the way didn't you see that dock on the way over here?"

"Oh yeah but that is a abandoned isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"Then why we going over there?"

"That's a dumb question." Next thing she knows David is knocking on the door of the dock.

"Hey how'd you get over there so fast?"

"I walked."

"Ha ha." She forced a sarcastic laugh.

"Nobody home."

*BANG* David kicked down the door.

"What the! You can't just kick doors down! It's breaking and entering!"

"Techinacly I haven't entered yet."

"Real funny!"

"Now it's breaking and enetering."

"Get out of there!"

"Nah I"m good." David walked deeper into the house.

"David!" Kelly looked around to make sure nobody saw and then ran inwith Nova and Zaye. "What are you doing?" She whispered angrily.

"Pikachu come on out."

"Pika?"

"I need you to jump start this boat."

"Pika Pi?"

"Are you serious?"

"Look we'll be back in no time we'll have somebody return it and say that they found a group of kids stealing it."

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Nope. I'm pretty serious. Alright Pikachu do it."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu touched the boat and gave it a little jump start.

"Perfect! Get in!" David jumped in the boat with Pikachu.

"No!"

"Well then see ya!" David started to mess with the buttons and began to move.

"No wait!" Kelly jumped in.

"Riolu!"

"Tgepppi!" Nova nad Zaye joined in.

"I can't believe we are doing this!"

"Just calm down." David advised as they left the docking area as they began to speed through the water.

"How do you know how to do this?"

"Unnecesary information at the moment." Everybody was relaxing as they sped through the water towards Dewfor Town until...

*BANG* The boat rocked.

"What was that?" Kelly asked.

"Take the wheel!"

"What!" David dragged Kelly towards the wheel and looked under the boat where he saw a submarine.

"No way!" Then from under the boat hooks clung onto it as the boat began to travel with the submarine. But something even stranger happened a Bagon jumped from the water into David. "A Bagon?"

"Bagon Ba!"

"Pikachu get over here!"

"Pika Pi!" The along behind Bagon was Team Aqua.

"What Team Aqua!"

"What was that?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing just keep driving! Are you running from Team Aqua Bagon?"

"Bagon Ba!" Bagon nodded it's head.

"Alright! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" All the Team Aqua grunts sent out Corphish's and by the boat were Carvanna's and Sharpedo's.

"Hey why is Team Aqua after us?"

"Just keep driving! Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu then jumped into the air and off the boat slamming it's body against a Corphish and it's trainer.

"Perfect!"

"Bagon!" The green Bagon lifted it's hand/claw high as it glowed white and slashed at a Sharpedo in the water. Slowly Team Aqua grunts boarded the boat.

"Take this!" David ran up and kicked a grunt down on the boat floor. He then pikced him up. "Why do you want Bagon?"

"Because that one aeady knows how to use a very powerful dragon attack!" The grunt responded.

"Which would be?"

"Draco Meteor fool!"

"Ahhh. Cool." David then tossed the grunt back into the water.

"Bagon!" A turquoise ball appeared in front of Bagon's face. "Bagon ba!" Bagon then released the ball and nearly cleared the area of Aqua grunts and their pokemon.

"Pikachu let's end this!"

"AHH Nova use Thunder Punch!"

"Riolu!"

"Gyrados battle! Wrap this thing up!" David turned and saw a man. He wore a baggy blue jacket with a white Team Aqua sign on it along with a blue bandana on his head and mouth, on his head the aqua sign was clearly visivble, he also wore blue jeans and blue and white shoes.

"Gyrados!" The giant pokemon wrapped the boat up easily stopping it in it's tracks.

"Who are you!" Kelly yelled.

"I'm with Team Aqua alright that's all you need to know! Just hand over the Bagon and you can all go free."

"Nah I'm good. Zaye use Magical Leaf!"

"Gyrados use Screech!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" Gyradosreleased a powerful screech that completely sent Zaye's Magical Leaf back at it.

"Flamethrower!"

"Togepi!" Zaye oponed it's mouth and burned the leaves as they slowly fell to the ocean which seemed to stop moving.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt let's go now!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu leaped into the air right ontop of Gyrados's head crunched it's body up and relased a powerful thunderbolt that koncked out Gyrados.

"Gyrados return!"

"Take that!" David yelled.

"Well well looks like I only have 1 idea left for this situation."

"Which would be what?" Kelly asked.

"Vaporeon!" The man threw another pokeball and out came a Vaporeon.

"Really another water type pokemon?"

"Vaporeon Aqua Jet!"

"Vapor!" Vaporeon leaped into the still water as it vanished. The boat began to rock back and forth.

"What the?" David was lost.

"Now!" The man yelled, next thing everybody knows Vaporeon leaps into the air aiming for Bagon.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Vaporeon re-direct!" The man yelled. The Vaporeon barely missed Bagon and got a direct hit on Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu no!"

"Bagon!"

"Vaporeon Aqua Jet again!"

"Reon!" Once again Vaporeon leaped into the water and began to rock the boat again and again.

"Bagon Ba!"

"Pikachu you okay?"

"Pika pi!"

"Kelly we need back up!"

"Right! Ivysaur let's go!"

"Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf on Vaporeon!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur readied itself awaiting for Vaporeon to jump up.

"Octillrey use Ice Beam!" The man once again threw another pokeball this time a net ball which relased the red octopus pokemon.

"Tillrey!" The Octillrey released a light blue beam at Ivysaur freezing it.

"No!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Darn it!" David growled.

"Vaporeon finish this!"

"Reon!" Vapreon leaped into the air reding to attack Bagon once more.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Again huh? Vaporeon use Surf!"

"Vaporeon!" Vapreon stopped it's Aqua jet stood in front of Bagon and lifted it's head. When Vaporeon lifted it's head the water around all of them began to rise and sink the boat. David ran back grabbed Kelly who was holding Zaye and Nova, she already returned Ivysaur, then he ran up as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder slid down the boat as it was all going down one way and grabbed Bagon as they fell into the water.

"Whoa!" David said as he popped up with Pikachu on his shoulder beside Kelly Nova and Zaye. He was also holding Bagon. When he oponed his eyes the man was standing on a submarine along with his Vaporeon and Octillrey.

"Hmph. This isn't over! Octillrey! Vaporeon! Double Ice Beam!"

"Tillrey!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Bagon!" The green Bagon lifted it's head as it's body glowed orange and blasted an orange sphere into the sky which bursted into many coming down and creating a wall of water which took the double Ice Beam attacks.

"Cool." David said.

"So now what?" Kelly asked as they looked out to the ocean and noticed that Team Aqua was gone.

"The boat's still there!" David then began to swim over and climbed up on the boat. Once David got it started he went back and picked up Kelly, Zaye, and Nova.

"That was weird huh?" Kelly asked.

"Not really they wanted Bagon it's pretty simple to understand. Bad guys want something powerfull."

"Bagon Ba!"

"AAHHH!" The 2 yelled as they saw the Bagon sitting there.

"Umm Bagon you why you here?"

"Bagon Ba Bagon!"

"What?"

"I think it wants to travel with us David."

"Is that true Bagon?"

"Bagon Ba!"

"Alright." David took out a pokeball and threw it at Bagon. The pokeball shook 2x's but the third time seemed to be prolonged.

"Bagon?"

*BEEP* The pokeball finally gave the 3rd beep meaning it was caught.

"Sweet I just caught a Bagon."

"Pika Pikachu!"

"How'd you get out yout ball!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Whatever. To Dewford Town!"


	7. Goin Down Fighting

Finally after 2 days, with being attacked by Team Aqua and after a fierce first gym battle slowing them down, David and Kelly arrive in Dewford Town.

"Yes! Dewford Town! That only means 1 thing!"

"What?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. Brawly here I come!" David ran over a few people but still ended up going to Brawly's gym.

"Guess the day is ours you guys." Kelly said.

"Riolu!"

"Tgepppii!"

* * *

David stepped through the clear sldiging blue glass doors as we walked his way into the next gym. The floor had a padded mat, the badge symbol was on the back wa;;, there were red bleachers for people to sit in.

"Wow..."

"Hello my name is Brawly!" A man with blue spikey hair, a yellow shirt, and blue baggy pants walked up.

"My name is David."

"You here for a battle?"

"You know it!"

"Alright. I like your spirit! How about 3-on-3? Good?"

"Yeah let's start!"

"Perfect!"

* * *

"Dodrio Tri-Attack!"

"Dodrio!" All 3 of the bird pokemons heads oponed their mouths showing a red triangle and blasted the ocean as it broke up due to the attack. Kelly was training her Dodrio while Zaye and Nova played.

"Perfect Dodrio! 1 more time!"

"Dodri!" The pokemon called as it repeated the move. This time some of the water froze.

"Alright! Dodrio you're getting better. Return." Kelly pointed the pokeball at Dodrio and returned it to it's pokeball. "Next up Houndour!"

"Dour!" The black dog pokemon called.

_"Hmm I wonder how David's battle is going?"_ Kelly thought.

* * *

"Machoke let's go!"

"Grovyle make an impact!"

"Vyle!"

"Choke!"

"Grovyle use Quick Attack!"

"Machoke dodge and use Focus Energy!"

"Choke!" Grovyle rushed forwards at Machoke with a white trail behind it. Machoke quickly moved out of the way, then it flexed it muscles and they grew bigger showing that it succesfully used Focus Energy.

"Grovyle let's use Bullet Seed!"

"Machoke use Fire Punch!"

"Choke!" Machoke ran in as it's fist blazed red with fire burning all the seeds Grovyle shot and hit it directly.

"Grovyle no!"

"Good job Machoke!" Brawly celebrated as Machoke stood by it's side.

"Darn it. Grovyle you did great. Return."

"Machoke you return as well. Next up for me is Medicham!"

"Medicham!" The pokemon called.

"Medicham? Fine then! Pikachu make an impact!" David threw the black Luxury Ball revealing his Pikachu.

"Pika Pika!"

"Alright Pikachu let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"Medicham let's use Psychic!"

"Pikachu Double Team!" As Medicham's eyes glowed blue it lifted only 1 of the many Pikachu's. The real Pikachu.

"Oh no!" David knew this wasn't good.

"Ice Punch! Ha!" Brawly punched the air with his fist.

"Cham!" Medicham began to lower down Pikachu to it's level. Medicham raised it's fist as it glowed an icy blue and punched Pikachu.

"Chu!" Pikachu crashed into the wall.

"Oh no!"

* * *

"Great job Houndour return."

"Dour."

"Zaye! Nova! Let's go you guys let's see how David's battle is going!" The 2 pokemon were playing with the ocean water. They both ran back to their owner Kelly. She pikced them up. She began to walk towards the gym until she saw the ocean rise and from it Gyrados. Ontop of Gyrados was the man they battled yesterday who was trying to capture Bagon.

"You!"

"Hello little lady! My name is Aqua Man!"

"Ohh. How original! Isn't that supposed to be a superhero?"

"It dosen't matter! I only picked this name because I'm a man of Team Aqua and well of course...I'm a man."

"Are you?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE THE GYM LEADER IS!"

"Why?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT! TEAM AQUA SURFACE AND INVADE!" Then from all around Dewford Town Team Aqua boats rose and people began to run out and try to overtake the town.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Pikachu you okay? You've taken to many Ice Punch's."

"Pika Pika."

"Alright 1 more time then. Thunderbolt now!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu crunched up it's body nad released golden bolts of thunder at Medicham.

"Counter with Thunder Punch then follow up with Ice Punch!"

"Medicham!" Medicahm's fist first glowed golden yellow as it took in the thunderbolt attack then it followed up with it's fist turning a light icy blue oncre more as it rushed in adn punched Pikachu sending it back into the wall behind David knocking it out.

"Pikachu return! You did great buddy well do our best to give him a fight."

"Medicham return! Hahaha! Fighting pokemon are the best!"

"Well see. Bagon I chose you!"

"Bagon ba!" The baby dragon pokemon sttod it's ground preparing for a fight.

"Haryiama let's go!"

"Yama!"

"Haryiama huh? Bagon use Dragon Claw!"

"Haryiama use Focus Energy!"

"Yama!" Haryiama grabbed Bagon and it's eyes glowed red as a golden aura around it made a crater.

"Bagon Dragon Pulse!"

"Bagon!" Bagon oponed it's mouth as a teal sphere appeared and it blasted Haryiama at a very close range. The explosion clouded the field with smoke.

"Alright!"

"Don't catch your Torchic's before they hatch! Haryiama use Arm Thrust!"

"Haryi!" Haryiama's hands glowed white as it rushed in slamming each hadn after another into Bagon.

"Bagon Ba Bagon!" Bagon yelled in pain.

"Bagon no!"

"Yama!" Haryiama hit the final blow sending it back into another wall.

"Alright Haryiama use Focus Punch!"

"Bagon use Draco Meteor!"

"Gon!" Bagon's body glowed orange as a sphere appeared in front of it's mouth preparing to relase a powerful blast. That was until Team Aqua busted through.

"Stop!" A grunt yelled.

"Team Aqua!" Both David and Brawly yelled.

"Get them!"

"Haryiama use Focus Blast now!"

"Yama!" Haryama brought it's hands back then launched a powerful blue ball at the aqua grunts.

"David leave now!"

"Where do I go?"

"Nurse Joy!"

"Right! Bagon let's go!"

"Gon!" Bagon leaped onto David's shoulder as they began to run. He dashed past the grunts and went straight for Nurse Joy.

"Oh no." Before he could reach the pokemon center he relized the whole island was being taken under seige by Team Aqua.

"Bagon..."

"We need to keep moving!" David rushed into the pokemon center only to see more thugs. "Bagon Dragon Pulse!"

"Gon Ba!" Bagon released the teal ball sending the gruns spread out through the pokemoncenter.

"Nurse Joy!" David yelled.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any heals or anything I can use?"

"Umm I think so...yeah here!" She pulled out a box filled with 5 revives and 10 potions.

"Thanks. Pikachu Grovyle let's go!" Pikachu and Grovyle layed on the floor. David slipped them a revive each.

"Pikachu!"

"Vyle!" Both pokemon were as good as new.

"Alright Grovyle Bagon return!" He returned both pokemon. "Pikachu we need to find Kelly."

"Kelly? She came in here earlier to help me out. The grunts dragged her and another trainer to Granite Cave."

"Granite Cave? Isn't there Aron and Makuhita in there?"

"Yeah why?"

"I planned on catching some earlier so this should be fun."

"Are you really worried about catching pokemon right now?"

"Yeah. But you know I still have to save Kelly."

"Just go!"

"Pika..." Pikachu sweat dropped at David's ignorance or whatever you would call it. David immediatley ran out and went straight to Granite Cave. As soon as he went into the cave he turned back to hear a voice.

"Good luck." There was Aqua Man.

"What do you mean?"

"Gyrados Hyper Beam."

"Gyra!" Gyrados blasted the cave entrance blocking it with rocks and boulders.

"Great. Just great."


	8. Granite Cave Explorations

Kelly was sitting on the floor with Zaye and Nova in her amrs. She was locked up in some cage along with some other boy. She looked across nad saw him. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, he looked around 16, white skin, looked around 5.8, he looked pretty built, he wore a blue t-shirt, white shorts with blue stripes down the sides. He and his Raichu were just looking at the cage blankly.

"Hey! Hey!" She began to whisper. "Psss!"

"Huh? Hey?" He turned to her.

"What's your name?"

"Corey. Corey Spina."

"Hi I'm Akela. But you can call me Kelly."

"Hello."

"Have any idea on how we are supposed to get out of here?"

"No not really. You?"

"No. I'm actually hoping my friend David will save me."

"Well I would be able to break out of here but I left my pokemon with Nurse Joy so me and Raichu can train."

"I see. You like to work out with your pokemon?"

"Yeah how could you tell?"

"I can tell from how well your built."

"Why thank you."

"No problem."

"Man only if my Empoleon were here! This would be alot easier to escape!"

"Here then let me try!" Kelly reached for her pokeballs and found nothing. "Hey what happned to my pokeballs!"

"We took them." An Aqua grunt said.

"Why?"

"That's a stupid question! We're stealing them!"

"Why didn't you take my Nova and Zaye? Not that I want you to."

"There no intrest to us."

"RIOLU RIO!"

"TOGEPI! PPPIIII!" Both pokemon went off.

"Calm down you two. Aty least we're together.", then Kelly began to thing, _"Has David been caught yet?"_

* * *

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said angrily.

"Look Pikachu! It's dark and this both our first time in this stupid cave! So just leave me alone!" David yelled.

"Pika." Pikachu said sorrily.

"Hey you! Kid what are you doing here!" An Aqua grunt yelled.

"Looking for some pokemon why?"

"Just stay away from us okay!"

"Okay calm down."

"Pika?"

"Don't worry Pikachu I know what I could've done or should've done but that's beside the point at the moment."

"Pika." Pikachu siged and sweat dropped.

"Anyways what about...uh!" David fell over face first.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu just cracked up laughing as it held it's gut.

"What was that?" David got right back up and looked at what he tripped over.

"Aron."

"An Aron! Sweet! Bagon let's go!"

"Bagon!"

"Bagon use Dragon Pulse!"

"Bagon!"

"Ron!" Aron leaped up and raised it's claw as it glowed white and hit Bagon using Metal Claw.

"Gon!" Bagon flew back.

"Bagon you okay?"

"Bagon Ba."

"Good. Let's try again! Let's use Dragon Claw!" Bagon lifted it's hand as it gkowed Bagon brought it's hand down and landing a hit on the wild Aron.

"Ron Aron!"

"Aron's injured! Perfect! Bagon now let's use Metal Claw!"

"Gon!" Bagon lifted it's hand as it glowed and attacked Aaron.

"Aron!"

"Pokeball go!" David threw a pokeball.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* The last beep reassured the sound of a caught Aron.

"Alright looks like we have a new partner to add to the team." David said as he looked at the pokeball. "Looks like our next pokemon we should go looking for should be Makuhita."

"Pika Pika!"

"Look I know we need to save Kelly but right now I need to catch some pokemon and where better to catch and train pokemon then granite cave?"

"Pika." Pikachu seemed to under stand.

"Now let's look for a Makuhita."

* * *

"REally you placed 2cd in Hoen last year? Then first in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah I decided to come back and enter again. Hopefully I can beat Cunningham this year. That guy has won the Hoen league 2 times in a row! I don't want to make it a third."

"Well that's the same thing my friend David wants."

"Really?"

"How good is he?"

"He's pretty good."

"I see. Well Cunningham's Magmotar seems impossible to beat. Luckily I have an Empoleon that can take that out easily."

"You just said that it's impossible."

"For everyone except me."

"I see."

"But right now I'm just worried about getting out of here."

"I know what you mean."

"I have a plan."

"You do?"

"No not really."

"Don't make me kill you! Don't get our hopes up and then bring us down!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Alright! Looks like I caught a Makuhita!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped on David's shoulder.

"Next up! REscuing Kelly!"

"Who's that your girlfriend?" David turned around and turned to see a man. He looked around 18 to 19, his hair was brown he had it combed over part of his face like a Staraptor's comb, he wore a red long sleeved shirt, and grey pants, and black shoes, his eyes were brown as well. He stood staring at David by his side a Magmotar.

"Cunningham." David whispered.

"Yeah nad you are?"

"The name's David. I'm the guy that's going to beat in the Ever Grande Confrence this year."

"Really now? Well you see I hope you notice this year I'm switching it up. Like every year. EVery year..." He was cut off.

"You switch what pokemon you use in the Ever Grande Confrence. All except Magmotar which is what makes you so vulnerable."

"It's also what makes me unstopable. Look I'm not going to help you save your friends that's your buisness, but I'll lend you some advice."

"Which would be what Mr. Cunningham."

"Don't get too caught up in the future. With that I bid you a due. Come on Magmotar." Cunningham turned around along with his Magmotar and walked away.

"Whatever. Come on Pikachu now we're ready."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said excidetly(I don't know if I spelled that right or not) as it leaped upon David's shoulder. David ran in the darkness hoping to find his way back to Kelly.

* * *

"You know what I'm tired of this! Nova use Thunder Punch!"

"No you don't! Jolteon I choose you!" An Aqua grunt threw a pokeball releasing an Jolteon.

"I thought you guys were supposed to love water?"

"Yea my boss told me to bring an electric pokemon so that way if anybody try's anyhing we got it covered. Plus this belongs to Aqua Man."

"Jolt!" Jolteon leaped in fornt of Riolu and took in the Thunder Punch.

"Thanks for chargin up Jolteon!" The Aqua grunt teased.

"Makuhita Arm Thrust!"

"What the!" Kelly and Corey looked and saw David.

"Hita!" Makuhita ran up as it's hands glowed and landed each blow hitting the Jolteon.

"Jolte!"

"Aron use Metal Claw!"

"Aron!" Aron raised it's silver claw nad broke through the cage.

"David!"

"Rio!"

"Togepi!"

"Are you alright?" DAvid asked.

"Yea I'm fine! How'd you find us?"

"I have no idea. I just ran and ran until I saw Nova use Thunder Punch. Hey Aron use Metal Claw and free that other guy!"

"Ron!" Aron did the same freeing Corey.

"Hey the name's Corey. You must be David?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Kelly told me alot about you."

"Nice. I guess."

"Makuhita let's go!"

"Maku!" The newly caught Makuhita ran back.

"Jolteon Quick Attack!" Yelled the grunt.

"Makuhita Counter now!"

"Maku!" Makuhita jumped up avoiding the Quick Attack. It then landed behind it put one hand on it's back and the other on one ofit's legs and tossed it back behind Makuhita landing a direct hit.

"Jolteon return! Take this! Go Azumaril!"

"Makuhita prepare for battle!"

"Maku!"

"Azumaril use Water Gun!"

"Makuhita Arm Thrust!" Makuhita ran up as it's hands glowed adn began to shove each hand in front of the other blocking Azumaril's water gun and landing 3 other hit's on Azumaril.

"Darn it!"

"Makuhita Bulk Up! Then let's use Fake Out!"

"Maku!" Makuita got ran real close up to Azumaril. Azumaril flinched then Makuhita clapped it's hands blowing it backwards with a gust of wind.

"Azumaril no!"

"Makuhita return! Let's go you guys!" David yelled as he Corey, Kelly, and Pikachu ran out. Kelly grabbed her pokeballs and they ran. Soon enough they came to blocked entrance way.

"Now what?" Corey asked.

"This is what! Bagon let's go!"

"Bagon!"

"Aron use Roar on the rocks! Bagon use Dragon Pulse!"

"AARROOONNNN!" Aron roared loudly as the rocks shook. Bagon finished it off when a teal ball appeared in front of it's mouth and released it finishing it off blowing the wall completley down.

"Great job you guys! Aron,Bagon Return!"

"Let's go!"Kelly yelled as she ran out along with Corey.

"Your welcome." David said to himself as he walked out with Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed.

"Yes!" Kelly yelled.

"Lu!"

"Ppi!"

"So now what?"Corey asked, "This whole place is still under Aqua's Control!"

"Not for long!" David ran straight for the gym where Brawly was. He ran though the door and saw Aqua Man there fighting Brawly. Brawly's Haryiama against Aqua Man's Gyrados.

"Gyrados use Twister!"

"Haryiama use Endure!" Gyrados swung it's tail causing a small twister to attack Haryiama that knokced it up.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released a powerful attack that knocked it out.

"You again I see? Well I don't have time for this anymore." Aqua Man reached for what seemed to be a cell phone. "Team Aqua abort Dewford Town let's go." Aqua Man returned his Gyrados and left. He dashed straight through the giant hole in the gym wall.

"Darn it."

"Hey thanks for the help." Brawly said.

"No problem. Man first I lose our match then Team Aqua attacks the town and destroys your gym. This isn't a very good day for Dewford Town."

"Yeah but that's life right. Anyways you're right even though we didn't finish our match you did lose."

"Gee thanks." David sweat dropped.

"Anyways like I was saying come back later and we'll have rematch."

"No problem. How long do you think this will take?"

"Well even with the help of my fighting pokemon it should take at least a few weeks."

"Alright. I'll take my buisness some where else. Where's the next city?"

"Slateport City."

"Alright thanks."

"I can't wait for our next match."

"Me either. Well see ya Brawly."

"See ya."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nad David waved good bye as they took off.

"So Kelly you ready?"

"Yeah let's get moving. Bye Corey and thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know but thanks."

"You are weird. Now come on!" David yelled from the boat.

"See ya later!" Kelly ran off with Nova and Zaye.

"Yeah see ya." With that the 2 got in the boat and began their trip to Slateport City.

* * *

NOTE- This goes out to all my readers! I want you all to know that I'm going to be starting 2 more pokemon stories. 1 for the Johto REgion, nad 1 for the Kanto region. That will complete my pokemon stroies series.

Journey's of Silence

Born to be a Winner

Story 3

Story 4

All these stories are related in a way only known to me. For 1 of them I will only be taking 5 oc's. And I will be taking them now. Hope you all enjoy when I get started on them! :-)


	9. The Beach

"Finally! We're here!" Yelled Kelly as she jumped onto the beach.

"You're welcome." David said as he jumped off the boat as well. The first thing that caught his attention was a pokemon battle. 1 of the males was Corey the boy they just recently met at Dewford Town.

_"How'd he get here before us?"_ David thought. Then he saw the pokemon he was battling with. _"Empoleon huh? He must have rode it over here." _David stared on and got a loot at the other guy. He was male, medium length spike black hair, sky blue eyes, around 5'7, he had a very light skin tone, he wore a open white short sleeved hoody jacket, a black v-neck underneath, slimfit blue jeans and white sneakers. He was battling with a Vibrava.

"Empoleon now use Hydro Cannon!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon leaped into the air with a ocean blue sphere in front of it's mouth.

"Dragon Dance Vibrava!" The other male yelled.

"Brava!" Vibrava's eyes glowed red as it stared at Empoleon.

"Double Team now."

"Vibra!" Vibrava made quick copies of itself that surrounded Empoleon.

"Now!" Corey yelled.

"Leon!" Empoleon released the sphere and it hit the ground causing a giant sand explosion.

"Surf!" Corey yelled.

"Vibrava use Dragon Pulse!"

"Empo!" Empoleon raised it's hands in the air as the ocean around everybody rose and it began to flood the floor. Vibrava flew high enough to dodge the attack then released a power teal like sphere at Empoleon.

"Protect!"

"Empole!" Empoleon put it's arms up creating a green barrier.

"Vibrava Aeriel Ace!"

"Empoleon Drill Peck!"

"Brava!" Vibrava began to dash down at Empoleon with it's body was streked with the wind.

"Empole!" Empoleon leaped into the air as it spun rapidly. Both pokemon collided causing a double knock out.

"Empoleon return. Great job."

"Vibrava return. You were great." Both walked over to each other and shook hands.

"Congrats on a good battle." David said as he walked up with Kelly.

"Thanks."

"Corey!" Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly."

"How'd you get here?"

"My Empoleon."

"Cool!"

"Thanks."

"Who are you?" David asked the other male.

"The names Vein."

"David." Both shooks hands.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Heading off to Mauville but I have other plans right now."

"Which would be what?" Asked Kelly.

"We are going to camp here for a day or two. Cool with you?"

"Are you serious camping on the beach!"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!" Kelly jumped up and hugged David. He just stared.

"Umm okay now." He pushed her off.

"You guys are more than welcome to join us." David said.

"Sure but I have a place in Slateport." Vein said, "But I guess some time at the beach won't hurt."

"Corey?"

"Sure! I'll be more than happy to."

"Then it's settled! Beach Party!" Kelly said. She threw all of her pokeballs in the air releasing her pokemon. Out came her Dodrio, Houndour, Corphish and Ivysaur.

"Awesome!" Corey followed soon behind releasing his Magmotar, Rhyperior, Sceptile, and Gengar.

"This should be interesting." Vein threw his pokeballs in the air releasing his Blazekien, Gallade, and Lairon.

"Whatever." David stuck out his pokeballs releasing his Pikachu, Grovyle, Bagon, Aron, and Makuhita. He then went over to the boat grabbed a towl and layed on the beach in his swinm trunks. Pikachu layed by his side.

"This is nice huh Pikachu?"

"Pika..." Pikachu said satisfyingly as it looked up at the sun. David looked up. He saw evrybody break up into a giant game of beach Volleyball.

"Ahh..." David just stared at the sky with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Pika..." Then something urged David to look up again. He began to scan the beach. He had a chilly feeling.

"Is she...?" David looked around and there she was. Elina. She was with another girl as well they were walking into the city.

"Pikachu come on."

"Pika?" Pikachu seemed confused.

"Let's go." David immediatly jumped up and slipped some pants on. He was still shirtless showing his abs. He ran with Pikachu on his shoulder following the 2 girls. The girl with ELina seemed to be around 16, her hair was a blonde and little lower than shoulder legnth, she was kinda of bronze looking.

She wore blue faded jeans, a light blue tank top, and some worn out grey shoes.

"Where are they going?"

"Pika!"

"Look I know I said we could chill today but this seems important."

"Pika Pi!"

"Pikachu be quiet!"

"Pika pi!"

"Look as long as Elina is around I"m not going to rest alright. The way she treats pokemon is wrong. So I'm going to make sure I knock her down a notch. Ku?"

"Pika..." Pikachu siged but agreed. After a while they followed the 2 in an alley. David ran up and slid behind a dumpster and stuck his head out to look at what was happening.

"You ready?" Elina asked.

"Let's do this."

"Don't cry when I win. Clash fight."

"Corphish!" A Corphish came out and ready to battle. It's face looked angered.

"Flood let's do this!"

"Tortle!" There in front of the other girl was a Wartortle.

"Water versus Water huh? This should be interesting."

"Pika.." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Corphish Crab Hammer now!"

"Flood use Rapid Spin!"

* * *

"Alright you guys we are down by 1 and they only need 1 more shot." Kelly started. She was surrounded by all of her pokemon along with David's Makuhita.

"Maku!"

"Not yet Makuhita. They still have Rhyperior."

"Hit..." Makuhita's head fell.

"Rio!"

"Tgeppii!"

"Great idea you guys! Well have Ivysaur use Razor Leaf under the ball to blow it back and then Houndour you'll finish it off."

"Dour!" Kelly looked back only to see Vein with all of his pokemon plus David's Bagon. She turned to the side and saw Grovyle with Corey and his pokemon. They were up next.

"Break!" She said.

"We serve correct?" Vein asked.

"Yeah you're up."

"Sweet. Rhyperior." Vein tossed Rhyperior the ball.

"Perior!" Rhyperior took it's place and put the ball on one of the holes that was in it's hand. It shot the ball up, leaped up with it and swung it's tail hitting the ball aiming straight for the ground by Houndour.

"Now Ivysaur!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur then released a powerful razor leaf to tip th ball back up.

"Houndour now!"

"Dour!" Houndour leaped into the air as it's whole body caught on fire adn it spun hitting the ball and knocking the ball back. The ball was coming crashing down by Vein. He didn't even seem to care.

"Ron!" Aron came up from the ground and headbutted the ball back hitting the sand next to Kelly.

"No!" She dove and missed.

"Sorry we won." Vein said. Aron mixed it up a bit. It would swim under the sand then pop up randomly and hit the ball. Unfourunetly for Kelly it was on Veins side this time.

"Here." Vein walked over and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Next up!"

"We're up!" Corey jogged up to the sand along side his team. Kelly walked off then noticed something.

_"Where's David and Pikachu?"_ She thought. _"Ow well they're probally fine."_

* * *

"DARN IT CLASH FIGHT! YOU ARE SO WEAK!"

"Corphish..." Corphish struggled up.

"Flood you okay?" The other girl asked. Their battle was going on for about 10 minutes.

"Wow they're evenly matched. Elina isn't going to like that."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"DARN IT FIGHT!"

"PHISH!" Corphish ran up to the girls Wartortle with it's claw raised high as it glowed white.

"Flood!" The girl yelled. Elina's Corphish, Clash, was using Crab Hammer. It's claw came down heavy knocking the Wartortle.

"Ha! Your pokemon are weak. I'm superior! I plan to keep it that way too."

"Flood you were great return."

"Hahaha! That Wartortle is pathetic. My Clash is the most ruthless pokemon ever!"

"I guess that's a win for you huh Elina?"

"You!" Elina yelled.

"Phish?"

"So you caught yourself a Corphish?"

"Yeah I had to replace that worthless Helena of a Skitty."

"I see. Either way I'm still better."

"You want to prove that!"

"Yeah I do. Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu jumped onto the ground.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. David looked into the girl's blue eyes and said.

"The name's David. I'm here to help." He said coldly.

"I don't need your help."

"Then why'd you lose?"

"Because I uh..."

"Don't worry I'm a friend."

"Clash return. Scream go!"

"Whismur."

"Pikachu you ku with this?"

"Pika Pi!"

"Scream use Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." David stared coldly at Elina nad she did the same back.

"Mur!" Whismur oponed it's mouth wide revealing a orange sphere.

"Chu!" Pikachu ran up and hit Scream,Whismur, knocking it back and having it shoot the hyper beam at the sky.

"Pikachu now use ThunderBolt!"

"Hyper Voice! Don't make me regret catching you!"

"Whis!"

"Pikachu ran up and held onto Scream at the same time it oponed it's mouth releasing a powerful screaming breaking the glass around them. The same time it was getting shocked.

"Whismur!"

"Scream!" Elina yelled angrily.

"MURRRR..." Scream began to glow white as it grew larger, it's ears began to stand up, it's mouth grew as well when done there stood a Loudred.

"Looks like your pokemon evolved just for you huh? Too bad it's over now. Pikachu Double Team!"

"Chu!" Pikachu made copies of itself covering every inch of the alley.

"Hyper Beam! Take this whole place!"

"RED!" Loudred oponed it's mouth and released a powerful blast as it spun around taking the buldings out by ripping them in half.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu leaped off the top of a bulding and grabbed onto Scream and released a powerful golden Thunderbolt attack.

"Loud..." Loudred fell to the ground.

"Scream return. Hmph. You win again! My pokemon need more training! How do you make your pokemon so strong!"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Really now?" ELina walked up to David and slapped him. Then walked out the alley as the buildings began to slowly fall.

"So what's your name?" David asked the girl.

* * *

"You guys it's getting late where's David?" Kelly asked.

"Llade?" Veins Gallade replied. They were all roasting marshmellows.

"I'm worried."

"I'll take care of it." Corey said. "Hey Gengar can you search for them?"

"Gar!" Gengar was reading to leave until David appeared with the girl from the alley.

"Hey you guys. We're back."

"Hey where were you?" Kelly asked.

"Long story_ mom_." David said sarcastically, "Anyways here's a new friend of mine."

"Hello." The girl waved. "My name's Casey."

"She's going to be travling with us."

"Cool." Everybody began to welcome Casey into the group and the party. David looked at Pikachu.

"Some friends we made huh Pikachu?"

"Pika pi."

"But hey I love'em so far."


	10. The BeachSide Brawl Tournoment! Part 1

David adn the gang were all relaxing. Everybody had their pokemon out and they were all just having fun. David and Pikachu were laying on a blue beach towel under an umbreall that was in the boat. He put on dark sunglasses. Next to him was the new girl, Casey Lynne. She was like 2 feet away from him with her own towel and umbrella. She sat with her Houndoom/

"Hey you okay over there?" David asked.

"I'm fine." She said coldly.

"Are you sure? If you need anything I'm right here."

"I don't need your help."

"I never said you did just offering."

"No I mean I didn't need your help back their I was perfectly fine. I could've handled her."

"I'm sure you would've."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just agrreing with you that's all."

"Oh well thank you."

"No problem. But why are you over here?"

"Why are you?"

"Eh. Not much of a beach person."

"Then why are you camping out here?"

"Like the view."

"Really?"

"Yeah espically when the sun set's. But hey I can't always have what I want right?"

"I guess so." Casey just looked at David then layed back down.

* * *

"Watch out!" Yelled Kelly as the beach ball came crashing down.

"Gro!" Grovyle leaped up and smashed the ball with the leaf on it's head.

"Get it Rhyperior!" Yelled Vien at Corey's Rhyperior.

"Perior!" Rhyperior leaped up and smacked the ball with it's tail.

"Go for it Houndour!" Kelly yelled again.

"Dour!" Houndour leaped up spinning it's body as it was engulfed in flames as it hit the ball again.

"Gallade finish this!" Yelled Vien.

"Lade!" Gallade leaped up and hit the bal, but for some reason it stayed there.

"Ivysaur go!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur growled as it used Vine Whip to hit it back. Gallade ran over and hit the ball again. This process was repeated. Before Kelly and the other pokemon knew it Gallade was using Close Combat.

"LADE!" Gallade hit the ball once more landing the final blow and the final score.

"We win again! What's the record again Kelly? 10-1?" Corey asked.

"Shut up."

"Hey! You guys are obviousy trainers right?" A male voice asked. He was short with short brown hair, he wore a white muscle shirt, with a blue button up shirt with white clouds on them, white shorts, and sandals.

"Yeah. Why?" Kelly responded.

"My name is Scott. You can call me Scotty. We're running what I call a Beachside Brawl Tournoment. We need 5 more particapants to join. The winner recives a Magma Egg."

"Awesome!" Kelly said. Then she thought, "What's a Magma Egg?"

"It's a pokemon egg that contains a rare pokemon. Noone knows what pokemon though."

"I see. Well then sign me up!" Corey said.

"Me as well." Agreed Vien.

"I'm in!" Kelly raised her hand. "Hey David! You want to join a pokemon tournoment?"

"Huh?"

"A pokemon tournoment you recieve a pokemon egg."

"Umm sure yeah."

"Cool!"

"What about you Casey?" Asked David.

"Why would I enter?"

"For the fun of it."

"I'm okay."

"Your lost." David got up and slipped his pants on. "Come on Pikachu let's go."

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu stretched it's body out then stood up and crawled up his shoulder. David walked over with his friends. Casey just looked on.

"Doom?"

"No Houndoom let's just relax. We barely even know these guys. We just need a place to stay for now."

"Doom." Houndoom layed it's head back to rest and fell asleep.

* * *

"So you guys ready?" Asked Kelly.

"Lt's do it!"

"I"m ready!"

"Whatever."

"Come on David you have to be excited a little."

"Nah I' m good I just want to battle."

"Same here." David turned around and saw King Royals with his Staravia.

"So your back huh?"

"Yeah. I plan on catching that egg."

"You mean winning the egg right?"

"Whatever. I"m going to win and that's all I need to know."

"Actually I'm going to win sorry." Kelly said.

"No I'am!" The 2 started to argue. David looked around then asked.

"Where's Grace?"

"She's entering a pokemon contest."

"I see."

"Yeah there's one in Slateport today."

"Well that's cool. Anyways I'm going to win and thats final."

"You guys stop arguin okay. The matches start in 5 minutes!" Corey announced.

"Alright! Pikachu let's see who we are going up against!" David ran over to the referee and was about to ask the question until he blew the whistle for everybody to gather up.

"Alright everybody welcome to the 3rd year anniversery of the BeachSide Brawl Tournoment!"

"Yeah!"

"Woo!"

"Alright!" Everybody cheered and woo'd at the excitment.

"For our first match we are going to have Tommy from Dewford Town against Corey from Snowpoint City!"

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered. Corey walked up and took out a pokeball.

"Let's do this!" Said the boy Tommy as he walked up and faced Corey. "I choose you Swablu!"

"Raichu I need your assistance!"

"Chu!" Raichu ran up and faced the trainers Swablu.

"Swablu use Aeriel Ace!"

"Swablu!" The pokemon cheered.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!"

"Rai Rai!" Raichu leaped in the air dodging the Swablu grabbed onto it's back and shocked it with a powerful thunderbolt.

"Blu"

"Easy match. Raichu come back."

"Raichu!" Raichu ran back to it's trainer.

"The winner is Corey!" Corey walked over to the sidelines.

"This is going to be easy you guys." Corey began, "You guys are the only ones I should be worried about." He admitted.

"Hey I'm fine with who ever I go up against." David said.

"Well then you better pray I don't end up against you." King bragged.

"Whatever."

"Okay next up..."

"That match was over quickly." Kelly said.

"Told you it'd be easy."

"Next up it's Kelly against Elizabeth Marine Thomas!"

"Alright!" Kelly ran up reading a pokeball. The girl across from her had long blonde hair with black highlights that's about shoulder legnth slightly wavey and layered, she wasn't really tan, but she wasn't pale either, she had midnight blue eyes. She wore a black graphic t-shirt, with a big blue peace sign in the middle, 1 blue converse and the other being black with white laces, a silver neckalce that said 'Liz' on it, and a blue fingerless glove on her left hand.

"Dodrio go!"

"I choose you Silver!" Out from the girl Elizabeth's pokeball was a Wartortle. "You ready Silver?"

"Tortle!"

"Ready Dodrio?"

"Drio Dri!" The 3-headed pokemon called.

"Skull Bash Silver!"

"Tortle!" Wartortle ran head first Dodrio at full force.

"Dodrio use Drill Peck!" Kelly yelled.

"Drio!" Dodrio ran up as all 3 of it's beaks glowed white and grew. It then began to peck rapidly at the girls Wartortle.

"Dodrio Tri-Attack now!"

"Do Dri!" Dodrio stopped attacking then oponed it's mouths. The three heads made a red triangle then blasted Wartortle on the sand.

"Silver use Rapid Spin!"

"War!" Wartortle leaped into the air as it tucked it's body in and then spun rapidly at Dodrio.

"Dodrio now let's use Giga Impact now!"

"Dodrio!" Dodrio rushed at the spinning Wartortle as it's body began to be outstreaked with orange streaks as it came in full contact with Wartortle.

"Silver no!"

"Tortle!" Wartortle struggled up as it saw an immobolized Dodrio.

"Silver now's our chance! Ice Beam!"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle oponed it's mouth and shot out a light blue beam that got a direct hit on Dodrio knocking it out.

"Dri!"

"Oh no! Dodrio you okay?"

"Dodri!" Dodrio lifted one of it's heads up and smiled.

"Thanks for everything Dodrio."

"Dodrio."

"Return."

"Looks like Elizabeth wins!" Soon Elizabeth walked over to Kelly.

"Great battle."

"Thanks alot. You did great too."

"It was nothing. I saw that Dodrio was frozen in place and took and took advantage."

"Well it was a well fought battle."

"Thanks. So your names Kelly right?"

"Yes and your ELizabeth?"

"Ues but please call me Liz."

" you ready for the next round?"

"You know it."

"Alright everybody round 5!"

"Wait what happened to round 4?" Kelly turned and saw Vien with his Blazekien. "That explains it."

"This match is between King Royals from Oldale Town against David Regiki from LittleRoot Town."

"Let's do this." King looked at David.

"May the games begin." Was all David could say as they stared each other down.


	11. The BeachSide Brawl Tournoment! Part 2

David and King walked over to their sides of their positions.

"Begin!"

"Breloom I choose you!"

"Bre!"

"Pikachu make an impact!"

"Pikachu!"

"Breloom use Megan Kick!"

"Loom!" Breloom jumped up as it's foot began to glow white.

"Pikachu dodge now!"

"Chu!" Pikachu dodged the attack. Breloom crashed in the sand.

"Pikachu Double Team!"

"Chu!" Pikachu used the explosion of sand as a cover to use Double Team.

"Breloom Double Team let's go!"

"Breloom!" Breloom did the same.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Mega Punch!"

"Loom!" Breloom's fist glowed white as it prepare to face Pikachu 1-on-1.

"Pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu jumped as the white trail behind it vanished. Before everybody knew it both pokemon collided.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Breloom Close Combat!"

"Chu!" Pikachu crunched up it's body as a golden bolt of electricity went straight after Breloom. Breloom dodged and met face-to-face with Pikachu. Breloom first striked with it's left hand as it came smashing across Pikachu's face.

"Pika!"

"Loom!" Breloom then followed up as it kicked Pikachu in it's gut.

"Chu!"

"Bre!" Breloom then leaped up and gave Pikachu a deadly tornado kick that blasted it in the sand.

"Pikachu no!"

"Pika!"

"Breloom use Iron Tail!"

"Breloom!" Breloom's tail glowed white as it began to run at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge!"

"Chu!" Pikachu rolled out of the way as Breloom's tail hit the sand.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cruncehd up it's body and shot it with a powerful thunderbolt attack once more.

"Breloom now use Giga Drain!"

"Breloom!" Breloom ran up and grabbed Pikachu as it's eyes glowed red and it began to absorb energy.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shocked Breloom. It seemed unfased.

"No matter what you do the energy Breloom loses it will jsut be replaced with Pikachu's!" King yelled.

"Pikachu one more time! Full power!"

"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu's body turned gold as it began to charge up power and released it at the same time. This caused Breloom to let go as both pokemon flew back.

"You're putting up a good fight David."

"Thanks. Right back at you."

"Thanks but it's time to end this. Breloom now Focus Blast!"

"Breloom!" Breloom jumped up and began to charge up a blue ball.

"Pikachu get up!"

"Pika..." Pikachu struggled up but fell back down.

"Come on Pikachu."

"Pika pi..." Pikachu was barely standing.

"Now Breloom!"

"Breloom!" Breloom threw the blue ball as it was aimed for a nerly knocked out Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Quick Attack!"

"Pika?"

"Do it!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu began to ran while using Thunderbolt. The bolts of lighting from the thunderbolt battled the Focus Blast attack as Pikachu was able to push it back and hit Breloom. A giant explosion in the sand blinded everyone.

"Pikachu!"

"Breloom!" David and King yelled in unison. Everybody awaited for 1 of the pokemon to stand to declare the winner.

"The winner is..." The judge was cut off.

"There will be no winner today! Because today Team Magam is taking over!" Behind a judge stood a girl. She had long red hair, she wore a red t-shirt that had the Team Magma sign on it, she also wore red boots, and a red skirt, she wore a red bandana on her head that had the Team Magma sing no it as well, she had another bandana over her mouth, her eyes were blue as she stared at the beach and all the trainers.

"Catch them all." She whispered. Next thing everybody knew Team Magma grunts were all over the place.

"We got to stop them!" Yelled Vien.

"Pikachu return! Bagon, Aron, Makuhita return!"

"What about your Grovyle?" Kelly asked.

"Me and Grovyle can handle this. Groyvle you ready?"

"Grovyle!"

"Breloom return. Go Marstomp!"

"Marstomp!"

"Gengar I need your assitance!" Corey joined the battle with his Gengar.

"Gar!"

"Houndour let's go!" Kelly jumped in as well. Liz and Vien soon followed behind.

"Blaire go!"

"Blaziken let's go!" The two evolutions stood by each other. Liz's Combusken Blair, and Vien's Blaziken.

"Flamethrower Blair!"

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"

"Grovyle let's go handle her up there!"

"Vyle Gro!" David and Grovyle rushed up to meet the girl face-to-face.

"A GRovyle huh? Against Team Magma? This shall get interesting."

"You bet."

"Charmeleon go!"

"Charmeleon!"

"Grovyle let's use Quick Attack!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Meleon!" Charmeleon raised a claw as it glowed white coming down on Grovyle. Luckily Grovyle dodged and tackled Charmeleon to the ground.

"Charmeleon Flamethrower!"

"Grovyle dodge and use Pursuit!"

"Grovyle!" Grovyle dissapeared then reappeared as it came up in front of Charmleon and punched it.

"Charmeleon!"

"That's it! Flareon go!"

"Flareon!"

"Fire Spin!"

"Grovyle let's take Flareon out of the picture! Use Pound!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle ran up to Flareon as it dodged the tornado of fire and used the leaf on it's head to smash it into the sand.

"Charmeleon! Flareon! Overheat! Both of you!"

"Charmeleon!"

"Flareon!" Both pokemon opened their mouths as their body's glowed red and they both released a white flame that was surrounded by red nad orange streaks or fire as well.

"Lua use Shadow Ball!"

"Breon!" Umbreon released a black ball the came in contact with the twin overheat attack.

"Thanks Casey."

"No problem."

"Grovyle let's use Quick Attack!"

"Lua cover them by using Sand-Attack!"

"Umbreon!" Lua turned around and kicked up sand blinding bboth Charmeleon and Flareon.

"Gro!" Grovyle first tackled Charmeleon. "Vyle!" Then Flareon.

"Return both of you!" The Magmagirl yelled.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"The name's Magma Girl!"

"Magma Girl? Really?" Casey said.

"Yeah why?"

"That's so lame."

"I know what you mean Casey." David admitted. "When we were battling Team Aqua they had a masked man call himself Aqua Man."

"Now that's just sad."

"Both of you shut up! Rapidash, Macargo go!"

"Rapi!"

"Cargo!"

"Grovyle return."

"Grovyle. Makuhita make an impact!"

"Maku!"

"Lua return. Bone go!"

"Houndoom!"

"Houndoom?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Makuhita use Arm Thrust on Macargo!"

"Bone use Dark Pulse on Rapidash!"

"Macargo Sunny Day! Rapidash use Solar Beam!"

"Cargo!" Macargo looked up at the sky as a ball of light was released at the sky making bright.

"Rapidash!" Rapidash opened it's mouth as a bright light was reelased from it's mouth it came in contact with Houndoom's Dark Pulse.

"Bone Nasty Plot!"

"Hound!" Bone's eyes glowed red as it stared at Rapidash.

"Mak Maku Maku Hita!" Makuhita landed the 5th blow on Macargo sending it backwards.

"Macr..."

"Macrgo use Flamethrower!"

"Makuhita you know what to do!" David yelled.

"Makuhita!" Makuhita took a stance then began to use Arm Thrust to counter the Flamethrower attack.

"Macargo turn that into Overheat!"

"Macargo!" Macargo's flamethrower turned into a poerful overheat.

"Rapidash use Flare BLitz!"

"RApidash!" Rapidash neighed as it's whole body was engulfed in flames as it began to charge at Bone.

"Bone dodge and use Thunder Fang!"

"Houndoom!" Bone leaped up and dodged the Flare Blizt unfourtunetly Rapidash kept going and crashed.

"Doom!" Houndoom ran up as it's fangs glowed golden with electricity and it bit down on Rapidash.

"Rapidash return! Arcanine go!"

"Face it you can't beat us!" David yelled.

"Yes I can!"

* * *

"Houndour use Flame Wheel!"

"Dour!" Kelly's Houndour jumped up as it's body was engulfed in flames and it went spinning at a Mighteyanna. Houndour got a direct hit knocking it out.

"Mighteyanna return!" Yelled the grunt.

"Gengar end this with Thunderbolt!" Yelled Corey.

"Gar!" Gengar pointed it's finger at another Mighteyanna as a bolt of lighting shocked it and knocked it out as well.

"Blair use Sky Uppercut!"

"Blaziken use Thunder Punch!" Liz's Blair, Combusken, and Vien's Blaziken stood back to back as Blair's claws glowed blue and hit a Mighteyanna, Blziken's fist glowed gold and hit a Mighteyanna.

"1 queston Vien."

"What Liz?"

"Why do they all have Mighteyanna's?"

"I have no idea." Everywhere they were surrounded as they looked on at all the grunts.

"That's it Marstomp use Surf!" Yelled King.

"Marshtomp!" Marshtomp raised it's hands as it's eyes glowed light blue. When it raised it's hands the ocean came up and was aimed for the beach.

"Now!"

"Stomp!" Marshtomp dropped it's hands causing all the water to hit the beach and wash up all of the Team Magma grunts.

"Good job Marshstomp." King said as he petted it.

"Stomp Marshstomp."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Kelly asked.

"I thought we could handel it."

"Next time please give us a warning!" Everybody turned around to see David with his Makuhita, and Casey with her Houndoom Bone coming up from the current.

"What happedn with that girl?" Kelly asked.

"Magma Girl? I have no idea." David said. Then something hit his feet. "Huh? What's this?" He pikced it up only to see the prized Magma Egg.

"That's the Magma Egg!" Corey yelled.

"Sweet!"

"I should probally return it huh?"

"NO! YOU CAN KEEP IT!" Yelled Will.

"Yoiu guys don't want it?"

"No! This tournoment is over!" Will then ran off straight to Slateport.

"Well looks like this is mine!" David boasted as he raised the egg towards the sky.

"You mean mine right?" King said.

"What do you mean?"

"We all know that Breloom was going to be the last one standing."

"Eh no. Pikachu and me would have won this entire thing if it wasn't for Team Magma!"

"Whatever just hand it over."

"No! Makuhita Arm Thrust!"

"Hita!" Makuhita raised a glowing white hand.

"Okay wait you can have it!"

"Thanks. Makuhita return. Anyway's I better get going." David ran off.

"David wait! Where to!" Asked Liz.

"The pokemon center!" David continued running. After a 15 mintue wait he returned with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Why'd you go to the pokemon center?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted my sister to hold the egg for me. Also my pokemon needed to be healed. So since all our tents are destroyed what should we do now?"

"We can go stay at the pokemon center for the rest of the day." Corey suggested.

"Uhmmm nah." David rejected the idea.

"Why not?"

"I think we should be heading off to Mauville right now. You guys agree?" David asked the whole group.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Fine with me."

"Whatever." Everybody agreed.

"Then let's go!"

"I think I'll stay here." Said Vien. "I already have 5 badges I'll jsut stay home for a while."

"Alright cool. Peace out Vien." David and Vien shook hands. Vien waved good-bye as David, Kelly, King, Corey, Liz, and Casey took off for Mauville.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**"Sir we have news that Team Magma just attacked Slateport and this might be their next destination."**

**"I see. Well that's not good now is it?"**

**"No sir. What shal we do?"**

**"As this city's gym leader I say set up the defenses. We have our Tournoment coming up and we want to make sure they don't interfer correct?"**

**"Correct sir."**

**"Alright then get going."**

**"Yes sir!" The man ran off.**

**"Bring it on Team Magma because Mauville City isn't going down without a fight. Espically with me leading them to war."**

Oc's in this story:

David-Inhuman X(Me), Team Magma's Magma Girl

Kelly-pontiger27

King-Red King

Corey-Spartan20

Liz-MidnightheartXxX

Vien-RicePaddyHero

Casey-3rdbase101


	12. The Invasion Part 1

David, Kelly, King, Liz, Casey, and Corey were all walking alongside the road by the cycling road heading for Mauville. As they walked over they all noticed a cave in the middle of some sort of small lake.

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"A cave obviously Kelly. What kind of question is that?"

"I know it's a cave but I mean what's in there stupid?"

"Does it look like I know or care?"

"What was that!" Kelly began to yell. Everybody, including her pokemon Zaye and Nova, sweat dropped.

"Let's just keep wal... What's that?"

"What?" Corey asked.

"That." David pointed to see a group of people gathered around.

"Let's check it out." Suggested Casey as she continued to walk towards them.

"Hey you guys you're blocking the road!" Yelled Liz as she ran up to try and catch up with Casey.

"I don't have a goo feeling about this you guys." David admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"I know what you mean."King .

"You guys have the same felling?" Corey asked.

"They both just admitted to it. I think they have the felling. Me on the other hand I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Kelly said as she looked on at th group of people.

"Excuse us you are in the way of us getting to Mauville City." Casey told.

"Nobody gets in and nobody gets out." 1 of them said.

"Excuse me?" Liz was confused at the statement.

"Get them!" Yelled another. All of them jumped up and grabbed both Casey and Liz.

"That's what we meant!" David began to charge forward only to be cut off by a group of Mighteyanna led by Team Magma. "Great."

"What do we do?" Kelly asked panicked.

"Nothing." A male voice behind her said. It was more Team Magma grunts. They had ambushed them and tied them up. They also took Corey's Raichu and Kelly's Riolu and Togepi.

"Where are we going!" Yelled Liz.

"Somewhere were neither of you will be a pest!" Yelled a grunt. They were all on a Wailord as it took them to the cave on the lake.

"Here!" The grunt pushed them into the cave. "Close it up!" The grunt yelled as he jogged out.

"Right!" Another man. "Go Gravler! Use Selfdestruct!"

"What!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"Gravler!" Gravler stood at the entrance as it's body began to glow white. "Gravler!" A giant explosion closed up the cave entrance.

"Great now what?" Casey asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Mauville City I want to welcome all of you! Today is the Mauville Tournoment!"

"Yeah! Woo! Alright!" All of Mauville City cheered as the man spoke. He was tall, he had a buzzcut, he wore baggy blue jeans, yellow and black shoes, a zipped up jacket that was black on the torso then yellow on the arms, his eyes were blue, and he wore black fingerless gloves.

"As the gym leader of this town I,Cole, will ref all matches!"

"Yeah! Woo!"

"I will also be the last challenger the winner will face! For winning the tournoment they will gain the Mauville Tropy, and if they beat me they shall gain this cities gym badge!"

"ALRIGHT! WOO!"

"Let the tournome..."

"Stop right there Cole!"

"Oh no." Cole turned and there he saw Magma Girl.

"It's time we take over this town! Team Magma go!"

"Mauville isn't going down without a fight! Go Manetric!"

* * *

"Alright we almost go it!" Everybody were using each other's pokeballs to try and push them up so they can roll out and hopefully they'll see what happens from there.

"There it...there it... there it is!" Yelled David as they got out a pokeball. They didn't know who's it was. "Umm so who's is that?" David asked as he stared at it intensly.

"Just open it!" Everybody yelled.

"Right!" David took both of his feet and grabbed the pokeball. He then threw the ball against the wall and nothing.

"Watch it! That could be one of ours!" Yelled Corey.

"Right sorry. I have a better idea!" David picked up the pokeball and began to shake it with his feet. "Come on! Get out of your stupid pokeball!"

"That's not working obviously." Kelly said.

"Then let's try this!" David threw the ball up and caught it in his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO CHOKE! SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Demanded Kelly.

"Nu-uh!" He shook his head. He then began to play with the ball with his mouth. "Ha!" He growled as he bit down on the ball. A red beam shot up in the air right in his face. From the pokeball Grovyle.

"Grovyle?" Grovyle was suprised to see the ball in his trainers mouth.

"Gah!" David released the ball from his mouth. "Grovyle thank you! You have to release us! Use Fury Cutter!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle's leaves turned green as it slashed at the rope cutting it freeing everybody.

"Thanks Grovyle." David picked up the ball and wiped it off.

"Vyle Gro!"

"Right. You guys we have to get out of here!"

"No really?" Both Kelly and Casey said in unison.

"Yeah. Look over there." King pointed over to a giant door.

"What's that?" Corey asked.

"A giant door duh." David responded.

"I know that much."

"HELLO! ANYBODY HOME!" Liz was already over there koncking on it like it was somebody's home.

"Liz you idiot! Who know's who's in there!" David yelled.

"You didn't have to call me an idiot." Slowly the big steel door began to open as it slowly released streams of light the more it opened. In the door wya stood a male. He looked around 17, he had silver hair the covered his eyes, the right eye was amber, while the left was steel gray, he looked slim and almost frail, he wore dark grey jeans that were torn at the knees, a button up white t-shirt, with a silver unzipped jacket ontop, and he wore a dragon fang as a necklace.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

* * *

"Manetric use Shock Wave!"

"Ninetails use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Mane!" Manetric leaped up and dodged the blue flame as it's body glowed blue and launched a blue light of electricity that hit Ninetails.

"Ninetails use Flamethrower!"

"Manetric end this with Chage Beam!"

"Manetric!"

"Tails!" Ninetail's opened it's mouth releasing a powerful red stream of fire that was blasted at Manetric. Manetric countered with it's Charge Beam attack. It's body glowed and sparked with electricity then blasted off. An explosion occured when the 2 attacks met.

"Manetric! You okay?" Asked Cole.

"Mane..."

"Return buddy. Thanks for your suppot. Listen I don't want to half to pull of my secret weapon but you are going to force me to!"

"Then do it! Ninetails return. Macargo go!"

"Cargo!"

"Here's my trump card! Show me what you got!"

"You asked for it!" Cole pulled out a Repeat Ball and face off against Magma Girl. _"This is it! I have to win now or it's all over!"_

David, Corey, Kelly, Liz, Casey, and King all stared at the boy as he stared right back at them coldly. Is he friend or foe? No no one knows! What is the gym leader of Mauville City talking about when he mentions his secret weapon? Will Team Magma take over Mauville City? Will the gang fight or befriend this new kid? All will be revelaed in this next chapter!


	13. The Invasion Part 2

"Who are you?" David asked.

"The name is Rick Kalinger. Who are you?"

"The name's David. These are my friends Kelly, Casey, Liz, King, and Corey."

"Why are you here?"

"We were ambushed by Team Magma."

"Pfft."

"What?"

"Team Magma huh? That's sad. Even ambushed you should've been able to win."

"We don't know what went down okay!"

"It doesn't matter. Look just leave here alright."

"We can't they closed off the entrance." Kelly pointed out.

"I see." Rick looked over them to see she was right. "Then follow me." Rick signaled for them to follow. Everybody immediately followed behind except David.

"Grovyle return." David pointed his pokeball at Grovyle as the red beam returned it._ "I have a bad feeling."_

"Come on David!" Yelled King.

"Right." David followed behind then something caught his eye. "Huh?" He walked over nad picked it up. _"A thunderstone huh? This might become useful at some point."_

"David hurry up!" Kelly yelled.

"Sorry _mom_! Here I come!"

"Did you just call me mom!"

"Maybe!"

"Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Shut up!" The 2 continued to argue as they followed the others.

* * *

"Macargo return!" Magma girl looked on at Cole, the Mauville City gym leader and began wonder. "How am I going to beat this guy? Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him."

"You done yet with this whole invasion thing or not?" Cole yelled.

"It's not over! Charizard go! My Charmeleon evolved a short while after my last battle! Now we are unstopable!"

"Well see. Let's go! Thunderbolt now!"

* * *

"Hey Rick why are you down here anyways?" David asked.

"I'm doing research on some of the pokemon down here. This is like electric pokemon paradise. Mainly for Magnemite, and Magneton. Also Voltrob and Electrode."

"I see. That's why your down here?" King asked again knowing the answer.

"Yes. My dad runs a big sporting store and I'm supposed to run it it 1 day but I love research."

"So you don't want to do it?"

"No I don't mind I'm just trying to convince him to add a research branch as well. If he doesnt' then when I take over there will be a research branch."

"Interesting. So how long you've been here?" Asked Casey.

"About 3 weeks."

"Are you serious! You must not have a life!" Liz yelled.

"Liz!" Corey immediatley called her suggesting that was a rude assumption.

"Sorry." She said sofly.

"Heh. No that's okay researching is my life."

"It must be really important to you to be down here for 3 weeks." David pointed out.

"Yeah but my time is almost up. I'm leaving the end of this week. All of my research has been proven to be 100% true."

"And what would that be?"

"That is top secrect information that I'm going to feed to a Mr. Professor Samuel Oak."

"Well then that's too bad."

"Yes it it. But when everything comes together this information will help the undestanding of electric pokemon. After today I will move on to another location."

"Rick. I have this strange feeling to ask you something."

"Which would be what David?"

"I want to battle you. 1-on-1."

"A pokemon battle huh?"

"David no this guy's helping us escape! You can battle him after this okay!"

"No Kelly!" David snapped back. "For some reason I feel like I need to do this."

"You don't want to battle me David end of story. Plus I'm not a big fan of battling myself." Rick continued to walk.

"Rick battle me now! I'm no longer asking! I'm demanding that you battle me!"

"David what has gotten into you?" Kelly asked. She stared in his eyes and saw the seriousness that was only seen when he had a determined drive for somehting.

"Fine then. Since you seem so determined we'll battle. Right here right now."

"Thank you. Kelly move." David moved Kelly out of his way and took out his Luxury Ball. "You can pick first."

"Fine with me. Spiritomb it's all you!"

"Pikachu make an impact!"

"Pika pi!"

"Spiritomb Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu dodge!"

"Pika!"

"Tomb!" Pikachu leaped up as the dark ball was a shot and miss at Pikachu.

"Spiritomb use Pshychic on Shadow Ball."

"Spiri!" Spiritomb's eyes glowed blue as the shadow ball was caught with psychic and then it came back nad hit Pikachu in the back knocking it down.

"Spiritomb use Double Team!"

"Spiri!" Spiritomb made multiple copies of itself.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released a power golden bolt of lighting as it show wildly hitting every Spiritomb but not the real one.

"Spiritomb now use Hyper Beam!" Rick's voice was cold similar to ELina's.

"Pikachu get up!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumped up but got hit with a powerful orange blast that knocked it on it's back. "Chu..."

"It's over. SPiritomb time to come back."

"It's not over!"

"David face it you lost." Kelly tried to calm him down.

"No this isn't over!"

"Pikachu can't battle anymore David give up."

"Who said Pikachu can't battle?"

"Pika!" Pikachu was seen standing up. It struggled though.

"That's my best friend your talking about! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika pi!"

"Pikachu ran up at Spiritomb and hugged it. It then released a powerful thunderbolt attack.

"Tomb!"

"Pikachu now release it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped back and stared at Spiritom.

"Spiritomb use Shadow Ball."

"Tomb!" Yellow sparks flew all over Spiritomb's body.

"Paralasis!" David yelled. "With Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack and having it hold onto with it's static ability just ensured paralasis."

"But it doesn't ensure a victory."

"We'll see! Pikachu go use Double Team!"

"Pika!" Piakchu began to run in circles around SPiritom as it made copies of itself.

"Spiritomb use Psychic."

"Tomb!" Spiritomb's eyes glowed light blue as it stopped Pikachu in it's tracks.

"Bring it towards you now!"

"Pikachu wait for it!"

"Pika!" As soon as Pikachu got close enough for adirect hit David called the command.

"Thunderbolt now!"

"Pikachu!"

"Protect! You see I knew that you would try something like that so I had a plan. Now to end this! Hyper Beam!"

"Spiritomb!" Spiritomb had an orange sphere appear in fron of it's mouth and the released the green sheild blasting Pikachu right into the roof.

"Pikahchu!" David yelled as Pikachu came back crashin down to the floor.

"Pika..."

"Now it's over."

"Pikachu you okay?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu used the wall next to it to stand up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Pika pi!"

"Alright then."

"What! No one's ever put up against Spiritomb for this long! How can that Piakchu still stand?" Rick had no idea what to think when David's Pikachu got up. "I have to end this."

"Pikachu you ready?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu's tail began to glow silver.

"Huh?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu rushed up at Spiritomb and hit it with it's tail.

"No way! That's Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu!"

"Tomb!"

"Spiritomb use Dark Pulse!"

"Pikachu dodge then use Double Team!"

* * *

"Charizard return!"

"Zard..."

"You can't beat my secret weapon! With out him I have no idea where I'd be." Magma Girl watched as Cole petted his pokemon.

"That's it! We lose. The Magma Egg capture is over. Team Magma it's over return to base! The Magma Egg has been lost." then within minutes a Helicopter came nad picked up Magma Girl and the grunts.

"That's why you never mess with Mauville City! If I ever hear news of you raiding a town again I'm a be gunning for ya!" Cole yelled as they flew off. Cole looked around to see everybody coming out of their homes and pokemon limping and their trainers worried. "Mauville City! Today victory against Team Magma is ours!"

"YEAH! WOOO! WE WON!" Everybody celebrated.

"Let the tournometn begin."

* * *

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Spiritomb use Protect!"

"Tomb!" Spiritomb made a green barried around itself as the powerful thunderbolt deflected off of it.

"Pikachu use Double Team!"

"Chu!" Pikachu began to circle around the attack.

"Dark Pulse while inside Protect now!"

"Tomb!" SPiritomb called as the dark sphere blast destroyed the protect and widened it's range releasing a powerful green, black, and stry like attack that wiped out Pikachu. Or at least what everbody thought was Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" Pikachu came up from behind Spiritomb and smashed it's tail against it knocking it down.

"Again!"

"Pika!" Pikachu came down with it's tail once again smashing Spiritomb into the ground creating a small crater.

"Spiritomb get up!" Rick yelled. "Nobody's pushed Spiritomb this far. Who is this kid?"

"Spiritomb..." Spiritomb got up and looked around.

"Pikachu now Quick Attack and Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu began to run at the dazed Spiritomb while shooting a powerful thunderbolt.

"What's that?"

"This is our own personal improvised Volt Tackle!"

"Spiritom use Protect then Dark Pulse!"

"Tomb!" Spiritomb created another green barrier but Pikachu crashed into it cracking it.

"Hurry!"

"Tomb!" Spiritomb shot the last Dark Pulse that was dead set on Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" As sonn as the dark pulse came in contact with the protect Pikachu used it's power and speed from the quick attack and thunderbolt combonation to counter it sneding the attack back at Siritomb and more.

"Tomb..." Spiritomb fell to the ground.

"Spiritomb?"

"Spiritomb isn't getting up Rick. I win."

"No...Spiritomb return. You were perfect." Rick walked over to David. "I hate to say it but I lost. That battle was amazing David. Thank you."

"No thank you." The 2 shook hands as everybody else's jaws dropped.

"1 word..." Corey started.

"Ep..." King continued.

"Ic..." Kelly and Casey said in unison.

"That was epic David!" Liz bursted out. Everybody began to cheer for the amazing battle.

"Thanks you guys. But it was all Pikachu."

"Pika pi..." Pikachu said tired.

"I guess we should keep going huh?" Rick said as he began to walk.

"Right let's go!" Everybody followed but David he pulled out the thunderstone he found.

"Hey Pikachu." David grabbed Pikachu and kneeled down face to face with it. "Pikachu this is a thunderstone. It can evolve you into a Raichu. I'll only do it if you want to. It can make you stronger not that we need it. The only thing that will really change is how you look. Our friendship and everything will stay the same no matter wheather your a Pichu, Pikachu, or Raichu or some other pokemon. I'm glad I came to save you that day or else we wouldn't be here. The choice is yours."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu stared at the stone then David. What would Pikachu pick? That is up to you.

* * *

I just want to say thanks for reading this chapter and I want all of you 2 know that I'm posting a poll up to see wheathr Pikachu should take the thunderstone or not. The choice is yours.


	14. The Choices we make

First I want everybody 2 know that if you did not find the poll that is because I took it down. So in this chapter we will see the decision that David and Pikachu has made.

* * *

"Pikachu..." Pikachu stared at the stone as though it were trying to burn a whole in it. David stared at Pikachu as though it was a rare pokemon in a cage.

"Pikachu?" David spoke.

"Chu..." Pikachu looked on at it. "Pikachu..." Pikachu touched the ston and it began to glow white along with the stone. "PIKACHU!"

"Pikachu you okay?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu then grew taller it's tail grew longer as well as it's tail took on a new shape. After everything happend there stood Raichu. "Rai rai!"

"Pikachu...? I mean Raichu!" David picked up Raichu. "This is a step forwards for us Raichu nothing about us is going to change."

"Rai Rai!"

"Let's go." David took out the Luxury Ball and returned it. David then ran up and followed the rest. Soon enough they were all out of the cave and halfway across the water. "Thanks for ditching me guys!"

"Not our fault you took so long!" Yelled Casey.

"Whatever! Only 1 way over now." David looked at the water and jumped in. He swam as fast he could towards the shore. He got there within 5 minutes.

"What took you?" King asked.

"This." David showed them Raichu's pokeball, or who they thought was still Pikachu.

"What Pikachu's pokeball?" Kelly asked.

"Not anymore."

"You released Pikachu after it won that match for you!" Casey yelled.

"Calmd down. Watch. alright your up buddy."

"Raichu."

"You caught a Raichu with Pikachu's pokeball? So now you have 2 pokemon in 1 pokeball?" Liz asked.

"No this is Pikachu. I found a thunderstone and Pikachu took it so it's now Raichu.

"Is this true?"

"Rai rai!"

"That's cool."

"Raichu Rai!" Corey's Raichu went over and greeted the new Raichu.

"Rai raichu?"

"Rai raichu rai rai rai raichu rai."

"Rai rai."

"What are they saying?"

"Who knows?"

"Raichu return. David pointed the pokeball at Raichu and returned it. "Next stop Mauville City right?"

"Right let's go!" the group walked for about a mile until they finally came into Mauville City.

"Looks like we finally made it you guys. No more Team Magma to worry about!" David celebrated.

"Finally!" Kelly shouted to the sky.

"So now what?" Liz asked.

"Now I challenge the gym leader. No matter what happens I'm going to win." David turned to everybody. "Then after this guy I"m going to take on the rest of the gyms and win the Hoenn League." Everybody saw the seriousness in his face.

"Not if I win!" Said King.

"Or me!" Interupted Corey.

"What about us?" Liz asked.

"Don't foget about me and Casey." Said Kelly.

"Anyways I would like to thank all of you for becming my friends and I can't wait to see what happens in the Hoenn League." Rick said as he stared down everyone until he hit David. "I know you'll make it David."

"Thanks."

"Well bye." Rick then took off towards the shore line by Mauville.

"So how many of you guys staying with us?" David asked as he stared down everybody.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Look you guys we can't journey with each other for 2 reasons. Reason 1: We look like some mob ganster crew, and Reason 2: If we get to know each other to well we migt end up predicting each other's every single move in the Hoenn leageu and that takes the fun away of the element of suprise. Got it?"

"I see what you mean David. Well I'm out of here anyways. I already have this gyms badge anyways." King raised his hadn and walked away.

"Same here. Looks like I'll see you guys in Ever Grande City" Corey began to walk away.

"Well I guess I'm off to." Liz turned around. "Wait Liz."

"What?"

"Before you go. Let's battle."

"Huh? Why?"

"My pokemon need some training so it should help the both of us. 3-on-3 good?"

"Umm yeah sure."

"Then let's begin! Aron make an Impact!"

"Aron!"

"Hope let's go!"

"Kirlia!"

"Kirlia huh?"

"Yeah me and Hope are going to dominate this. Probally should save that. I'm going to let you try to think this through."

"Nu-uh! Me and Hope can handle Aron easily."

"Well see. Aron use Metal Claw!"

"Ron!"

"Hope use Teleport!"

"Lia!" Kirlia's eyes glowed light blue as it dissapeared.

"Huh? Nice move."

"Thanks. Magical Leaf!"

"Kirlia!"

"Aron now use Headbutt!"

"Aron!" Aron turned around and ran head first into Hope.

"Kirlia."

"Aron now use Metal Claw!"

"Aron!" Aron raised a small claw as it's ckaw begin glow silver and it rushed in at Kirlia reading to end it.

"Teleport!"

"Hold on Aron!"

"Ron!" Aron grabbed Kirlia with 1 claw and teleported with it.

"Now!"

"Aron!" Aron then used it's other hand to hit Kirlia sending it backwards.

"Hope you okay?"

"Kirlia."

"Lets try to use Psychic!"

"Lia!" Kirlia stood up as it's eyes glowed light blue and it lifted Aron in the air and brough it close.

"Magical Leaf!"

"Aron Protect!"

"Ron!" Aron's eyes glowed as a green barrier protected it having the attack bounce right off.

"Metal Claw!"

"Ron!" Aron then swung it's shining silver claw once more connecting with Kirlia.

"Push!" Liz yelled.

"Lia!" Kirlia was hit but at the same time pushed Aron away by using Psychic.

"Aron!" Aron called as it went crashing down on the ground.

"Aron you okay?"

"Ron!"

"Alright then let's end this with Headbutt!"

Ron!" Aron ran fforwards nad headbutted Kirlia knocking it out.

"Hope!"

"Aron return. good job."

"Hope return. You did good."

"Next up. Your choice."

"Dawn's up!"

"Misdrevous!"

"Alright then. Bagon make an impact!"

"Bagon!"

"Dawn use Shadow Ball!"

"Dreveous!" A ball appeared in front of Dawn's mouth. It was black like the night sky.

"Now!"

"Mis!" Dawn shot the attack and was aimed perfectly for Bagon.

"Bagon use Dragon Pulse!"

"Gon!" Bagon oponed it's mouth as a teal colored ball appeared adn was launcehd at the Shadow Ball. Both attacks cancled out.

"Bagon use Dragon Claw!"

"Bagon ba!" Bagon raised it's hand as it's clwas began to glow light blue.

"Dawn use Psybeam!"

"Dreveous!" Dawn's eyes glowed red as it shot multicolored beams from it's eyes. Dawn's Psybeam made contact with Bagon's Dragon Claw who used it to block the attack and made it's claw even more powerful.

"Mis!"

"Dawn you okay?"

"Misdreveous!"

"Bagon you want to try and end this?"

"Bagon!" Bagon's body began to shine brightly as it's body began to shift and change, out of the light was a Shelgon.

"Gon! Shelgon!"

"Alright you evolved!"

"Gon Shel! Shelgon!"

"So what me and Dawn can still win this! Dawn use Shadow Ball!"

"So'em what you got Shelgon!"

"Shelgon Shel!" Dawn opened her mouth as a dark ball appered in front of it's mouth and released a powerful attack.

"Gon!" Shelgon called as it's glowed brightly a green barrier arose around it and transformed it into Protect. Shadow Ball bounced right off.

"No way!"

"Looks like we can protect our selves now huh?"

"Gon!"

"Dawn use Perish Song!"

"Perish Song no way!" Dawn began to sing as her eyes glowed red Shelgon was caught inthe sounds of the song.

"Shelgon retu-"

"Now Mean look!"

"Dreveous!" Misdreveous's eyes glowed red once more as Shelgon came eye-to-eye with it preventing it from returning to it's pokeball.

"Dawn return!"

"Great."

"Next up my last pokemon! Ice go!"

"Medicham!" The pokemon called.

"Medicham huh?"

"Yeah. Ice use _Ice_ Punch!"

"Cham!" Medicham, Ice, charged at Bagon with it's fist surrounded by an icy blue aura as it rushed in.

"Bagon let's use Dragon Claw!"

"Shelgon?"

"Sorry I mean _Shel_gon use Dragon Claw!"

"Gon!" Shelgon raised it's claw as it glowed diffrent colors and aimed it's attack at Ice's fist.

"Cham!"

"Shelgon!" Shelgon was blow back against the ground.

"Hi Jump Kick now!"

"Protect!"

"Cham!" Medicham leaped in the air nad directed it's body towards Shelgon who put up a green barrier that caused Ice to hit it and injure itself.

"Cham medi!" Ice held his knee in pain.

"Shelgon use Draco Meteor this our last move before Perish Song takes you out!"

"Gon!" Shelgon's body was surrounded by a golden orange aura that began to turn into a ball. Shelgon launched the ball in the sky adn it broke apart into many hitting Ice and knocking both pokemon out. Ice via Draco MMeteor, and Shelgon via Perish Song.

"Shelgon return. You did great."

"Ice return. Thank you. Dawn your the last contestant!"

"DReveous!"

"Makuhita make an impact!"

"Hita!"

"This battle is getting intense. What do you think. Casey?"

"This is getting interesting." She agreed. _"But why did he pick Makuhita? What do they have against that Misdreveous?"_

"You do know fighitng attacks wont' work against my Dawn right?"

"I know."

"Your funeral. Dawn use Pshybeam!"

"Ice Punch!"

"Maku!" Makuhita ran straight through the pshybeam with it's icy blue fist and landed a direct hit right on Misdreveous's face.

"Dreveous!"

"Dawn no!"

"I win. Nice battle Liz."

"Thanks...return Dawn." David walked up to her. He over shadowed her by a head but it didn't matter. Makuhita stood by his side. Makuhita return.

"Hita."

"The thing is Liz that you don't really think your battling style through sometimes."

"Huh?"

"You see you know I have a fighting type, a dragon type, a grass type, an electric type, and a steel type. You have a fighting pokemon and 2 pshychics, and a water type pokemon. If you thought your plan through you would've won without a doubt. All of the pokemon I named that I have share a common weakeness Ice type moves. Your Medicham Ice could have taken out my Aron, and Shelgon. Luckily Shelgon learned Protect but you still took it out with Perish song.

That Perish song and Mean look combonation is good but try putting it on the other way around. Once you say perish song first a trainer will immediaetly recall his pokemon if they are smart. If you use Mean Look first then they have no choice but to battle."

"I see."

"Anyways good luck kid." David petter her head and walked. HE stopped for a second and looked at the sun set. "The choices we make..." He thought to himself. "Hey Kelly you coming?"

"Um yeah." Kelly ran over to David.

"Casey what about you?"

"No I'm good. I'll see you soon though."

"Whatever you say." David and Kelly walked off heading for the pokemon center. Because tommorow is David's 3rd gym battle.


	15. The Most Electryfying Man In Mauville!

"So David you ready to face the gym leader."

"Yeah." David got up and out of bed. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his clothes adn went and changed in the bathroom. He came out and looked at Kelly. "Let's go." The two left the pokemon center adn headed for the Mauville Gym.

"Hello?" David walked in only to see his old friend Sam talking to the gym leader. "SAM!"

"DAVID!" They both yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! ME! YOU ANSWER FIRST! NO YOU ANSWER FIRST! STOP THAT!" They argued in unison.

"This should be interesting." Kelly said as she held Nova and Zaye close to her while everybody in the whole gym sweat dropped.

"Really so this guy fought off that Magma Girl chick?"

"Yeah this guy's like crazy strong David. He has a trick card up his sleeve that he rarely pulls out. Whenever he does the match ends before you can even blink." Sam explained as David looked at Cole.

"I see. Well then this should get interesting." David walked up to Cole. "Hey I challenge you to a battle."

"Really now? Well fine with me. 3-on-3 good with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's do this." Cole lead David to the battlefield and took out a pokeball. "You know the rules only you can switch if wanted."

"Right."

"Then let's start! Go Flaffy!"

"Flaffy!"

"A Flaffy huh? That's nice. My turn right?"

"Take your pick."

"Makuhita make an impact!"

"Hita!"

"Arm Thrust let's go!"

"Maku!"

"Let's use Charge Beam!"

"Laffy!" Flaffy's body began to sprak as the electricty cackled around it's body as though it were laughing itself.

"Now."

"Flaffy!" As soon as Flaffy shot the electrical charged beam Makuhita countered it with a arm thrust.

_"Hmph. Nobody's done that before. Oh well."_ Cole looked on, "Flaffy use Charge!"

"Flaffy!" Flaffy began to glow gold as it charged up energy for another attack while taking arm thrust from Makuhita.

"Now Ice Punch Makuhuita!"

"Hita!" Makuhita turned it's hand into an icy fist as it punched Flaffy.

"Flaffy use Thunderbolt!"

"Laffy!" Flaffy grabbed onto Makuhita's frozen fist and gave a loud nad powerful thunderbolt attack that forced a seperation between both pokemon.

"Maku!"

"Makuhita you cool?"

"Hita Maku!" Makuhita kipped back up and prepared for another fight.

"Alright!"

"Flaffy let's end this."Laffy Flaf!"

"Makuhita Ice Punch go!"

"Thunder Punch Flaffy!"

"Flaffy!"

"Makuhita!" Both pokemon ran at each other. Makuhita's fist glowed light blue with a could icy aura, while Flaffy's fist glowed gold and sparked with electricity. Both fist collided.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Both Flaffy and Makuhita lose!"

"Makuhita return. You did good."

"Flaffy return. Nice job. Next up Manetric!"

"Aron go!"

"Ron!"

"Manetric use Thunderbolt!"

"Mane!" Manetric crouched down as a bolt of blue electricity shot at Aron.

"Protect!"

"Aron!" Aron summoned up a green barrier that made the attack bounce off.

"Mantric use Quick Attack!"

"Etric!" Manetricran up to Aron with a white trail soon behind it.

"Aron use Metal Claw!"

"Ron A!" Aron raised a claw as it glowed silver it swung at Manetric.

"Dodge then use Spark!"

"MAnetric!" Manetric leaped back then rushed back forwards as it's body glowed and cackled with electricity tackling Aron to the ground.

"Ron!"

"Manetric use Thunderbolt!"

"Etric!" Manetric began to charege up a powerfull beam like attack then fire a blue thunderbolt hitting Aron sending it back against a wall.

"Aron you okay?"

"Aron!" Aron ran back over to the field. "Ron Aron!" Aron's body began to glow white as it grew bigger and took a whole new shape. "Lairon!"

"Lairon? Awesome! Alright Lairon you want to end this now?"

"Lairon Lai!"

"Then let's show him what we go!"

"Ron!"

"Hmph. Another evolution on the field which means another confidence boost. Too bad I have to kill it. Manetric use Thunder!"

"Let's see what you go Lairon!"

"Lairon!" Lairon opened it's mouth where a white ball appeared in front of it's mouth and it tokk the thunder attack.

"No way!"

"Alright! Lairon end this with whatever you're using!"

"Lairon Lai!" The white orb then exploded into a giant cannon like attack.

"David that's Metal Burst!" Yelled Sam.

"Sweet! What else have you earned Lairon?"

"Lairon Lai!" Lairon began to charge at Manetric with it's head shinning silver it ran head first into Manetric knocking it out.

"Manetric! Nnody's beaten Manetric before. Manetric return." Cole was suprised at what was happening. It was no suprise Flaffy ended in a double knock out but Manetric was Cole's first caught pokemon.

"Alright Lairon you're the best!" David began to hu Lairon.

"Too early to celebrate kid. Looks like I'm going to have to end this fight right here and now." Cole pulled out the same Repeat Ball he beat Magma Girl with. "You see this kid? This is your future! And it's not to bright!"

"Well see. Me and Lairon can handle anything!"

"Remember those words kid! They could be your last! You kno what this seems a little un fair. Take your pokemon to the pokemon center now."

"Huh why?"

"Because I'm only going to beat you with this pokemon!"

"You're that confident?"

"Yes I'am!"

"Alright." David took his Lairon and his pokemon and healed them.

"What's Cole doing Sam?" Kelly asked.

"Oh no is he really going to do this?"

"What's wrong Sam."

"David doesn't stand a chance now. He's doomed."

"His pokemon can't be that strong. Can it?"

"You'll have to see for yourself. Just don't blink."

"Huh?"

"Alright I'm back."

"Great. Here we go then! Primeape go! Primeape was my first pokemon when it was give to me as a Mankey now look at it. It took my dad a repeated number of times to catch this. He said this one is special. Now well put your pokemon to the test!"

"Primeape!"

"Fine then Makuhita go! Make an impact!"

"Primeape Focus Energy!"

"Prime!" Primeape's eyes glowed red for a split second.

"What the! Did it's eyes just glow?" Kelly asked.

"That's how fast it is. A single ststus power up move seems like it was a half asecond."

"Makuhita use Ice Punch!"

"Hita!" Makuhita began to run at Primeape with it's icy blue fist.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Primeape!"

"Now here's the power."

"Ape!" Primeapre charged up the attack as the electricity cackled all over it's body mocking Makuhita. "Primeape!" Primeape then pointed it's hand at Makuhita hitting it and knocking it out by sending it though the gym walls and into the street.

"Makuhita no!" David ran out in the streets only to find Makuhita knocked out. "Retrun MAkuhita. It's not your fault." David then turned around.

"Next please."

"Prime Prime Ape ape!" EVeryone saw and heard the sound of Cole's Primeape.

"He's using it!"

"Cole is actually using Primeape!"

"This guy is going down!"

"You know it!"

"Let's go watch!" Multiple voice began to overlap as they rushed to watch the spectacular Primeape in it's prime.

"We're not done here."

"Not yet at least."

"Lairon make an impact!"

"Lairon!"

"Lairon again huh? Too bad. Primeape use Thunder!"

"Lairon Protect!"

"Primeape Prime!" Priemape began to charge the attack once more as the electricity shocked everybody in the gym.

"Ouch!"

"OW!"

"What was that?"

"That's right fell the power of Primeape! Now Primeape go!"

"Ape Prime!" Primeape shot the hand full of thunder at Lairon and the attack was so powerfull that it broke Lairon's Protect and knocked it out.

"Lairon not you too!"

"Ron..."

"Return. Don't worry we'll avenge you." David looked on at Cole and his Primeape.

"Come on don't studder. Either way I win."

"I see what you mean Sam. That Primeape is insanly powerfull."

"And David's still got 1 more pokemon to go."

"Will he make it?"

"I don't know."

"RAICHU IT'S ALL YOU NOW! MAKE AN IMPACT!"

"Riachu!"

"A Raichu huh?"

"Yeah. Me and Raichu are going to give it everything we go!"

"Raichu oh no! There's no way Raichu can win!" Kelly yelled.

"Why's that?" Sam asked. "Pikachu recently evolved right? It should be in tip-top shape."

"Not at this point. Pikachu evolved after an epic match against a Spiritomb and it's trainer. It took everything they had to win."

"I see. Well good luck to him."

"Primape use Double Team!"

"Raichu Double Team!"

"Chu chu chu!"

"Prime prime prime!" Both pokemon cloned themselves covering the whole field.

"Primeape use Thunder Punch!"

"Raichu dodge!"

"Rai!" But before Raichu could move it felt an instan pain in it's stomach. "Chu!" It cried as it fell to the ground covering it's stomach.

"Raichu you okay?" David looked at Raichu then looked at Primeape and Cole. Primeape's fist was cracking with electricity.

"Primeape use Brick Break!"

"Primeape!" Primeape raised it's hand high to the sky as it glowed white.

"First mistake! You made a contact electrical hit with a Raichu who's only ability is Static!"

"Really now?"

"Raichu dodge and use Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" Raichu struggled up but it was to slow to dodge as it was smacked into the ground.

"Raichu!"

"Over already Primeape?"

"Primeape Prime."

"I know it's not your fault. Oh well."

"Ape prime."

"Raichu!" David ran up and picked up Raichu. "Raichu you okay?"

"Raichu Rai rai."

"It's alright buddy return. Looks like you win Cole."

"Yeah thanks. Hey come back again when your ready. I have a good feeling you could beat me. I mean nobody's taken out my Manetric in a gym battle before and was still going for a third round."

"Thanks."

"Looks head off to Lavaridge Town. You win there, then head off to Petalburgh. Have you beaten Brawly yet?"

"No."

"Well then go back nad battle Brawly. After Brawly Norman. Then come see me okay? I mean after all I'am the most Electryifying Man In Mauville City"

"Right." David turned around and walked straight towards the pokemon center. Kelly followed soon behind along with Sam. They spent the night at the pokemon center. David was out front sitting by the door with Raichu resting beside him. Sam came out.

"So you lost."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I'll win next time."

"Look he's tough even if you do what he says it's going to be hard to beat him."

"I don't care."

"Well then. Don't take my advice." Sam began to get up and walk away.

"By the way since when did you start giving advice?"

"Huh? What do you mean I've always been doing it."

"No you haven't. Plus Sam doesn't look the way you look now."

"I changed. I'am Sam you must be delusional form your lost."

"No I'm not. You want know how I know how your not Sam?"

"Look I'am Sam but yes how do you think you know?"

"Sam died 3 years ago."

"What?"

"Yeah. Car accident. Her and Grace were my best friends. I was like a big brother to both of them."

"I see." The girl got up and nearly walked inside.

"1 question."

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Serena." The girl now known as Serena turned her head back towards the girl.

"Oh and 1 more thing Serena."

"What?"

"I lied."

* * *

_Note- 4 those who 4got what 'Sam', now Serena looks like then here._

_"Hair-Black_

_Eyes-Grey_

_Clothes-She wears a green hodded sweater, brown boots._

_Figure-Small, and petite_


	16. The Truth

Dear reader's I just want all of you 2 know that this chapter might be shorter than my others, either way Hope you enjoy! ;D

* * *

The next day before David, Kelly, and 'Sam' a.k.a Serena left Daid pulled 'Sam',Serena, off to the side.

"Hey Sam over here!" David yelled.

"What!" David pulled her over to the hallway by the bedrooms in the pokemon center.

"You have some explaining to do. Why did you pretend to be Sam?"

"Because Grace thought it'd be a good idea."

"What! Grace knows too? Who else?"

"Just Grace I swear."

"Why did you guys do it?"

"Because of Team's Magma and Team Aqua. We all share something in common."

"What? The ambition to rule the world?"

"No something else."

"What then?"

"We all want the Magma Egg!"

"The Magma Egg?"

"Yes."

"The thing I got from that tournoment?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to hatch to some rare fire type pokemon. Many believe that it's going to turn into a Groudon."

"What no way."

"We have no idea what to believe. Professor's and important researcher's believe that legendary pokemon came from eggs and that there is a mountain filled with these eggs and all of the legendary pokemon with them. Enable to make sure we are acurretley correct we need the Magma Egg."

"Looks I want no part of this understand. You leave my Magma Egg alone got that!"

"I"m sorry but I can't."

"Look you still need to explain why you acted as Sam."

"Like I said Grace thought it'd be a good idea understand. We both met at Cameron Palace where we found the first Egg of a Regi."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'am."

"I see."

"YEah that's when we were attacked by both Team Magma and Team Aqua. We were found studying the Regi egg. We had found many at this point. Including the Magma Egg. So I was orignally planned to take it ande hide it. So I took it and Grace assited me. She said I needed to hide from them because they knew me. We didn't do much just changed my name. She said we'd be fine as long as we didn't run into you because you'd figure it out. Happy?"

"SAtisfied." Then Nurse Joy came up to them.

"Umm excuse me. David your sister is on the phone."

"Thanks." David looked at Serena and saw his sister on the phone."

"What's up?"

"Nothing it's just that your egg hatched!"

"Really!"

"Yeah you won't believe it."

"Alright let me see."

"Hey everybody!" David, Kelly, and Serena turned around to see Walker with his Swampert in the door way.

"Hey Walker what's up?" David got up adn went to say hi to his friend.

"David wait."

"Where've you been?" Kelly asked.

"Around. I've been travling I came here to rest for a bit. I'm supposed to meet my dad at Mount. Chimney tomrrow."

"Well that's cool. Well hey I want you guys to come with me to see my newest pokemon." David led his friends to the phone where his sister was.

"Alright here!" His sister then held up a Hetrean. "It's a Hetrean! The egg hatched into a Hetrean!"

"Awesome!"

"I know right!"

"Hetrean?" Serena asked.

"Yeah that's incredible. That's what a Magma Egg evolves into."

"Wow lucky you buddy. So you gonna take it off your sisters hands?"

"No I think I'll have her keep it for a while." David said as he stared at the HEtrean.

"Trean! Heatrean Heat!"

"Sure I'll keep it. I just wanted to show you your new pokemon."

"Thanks sis. See ya!"

"Bye."

"Alright you guys who want's to go to Fallarbor Town?"

"You guy's are going to Fallarbor Town?"

"Yeah. Mt. Chimney's on the way up maybe you can come with us."

"Sure! Fallarbor Town's not that far away so either way I can join you guys." Walker explained.

"Then let's go." Serena said as she walked out the door. Kelly, David, Walker followed soon after.

"So you plan on joining to Hoenn league too Walker?" Kelly asked.

"You know it! Me and my water pokemon are going to take it all the way home!"

"You love water-pokemon?" David asked.

"Yeah they are the best."

"Unless you get jumped by an electric or grass type pokemon."

"That's why I have Quagsire, and Gyrados. Quagsire takes care of the electrictypes, and with Gyrados being part flying type it knows aeriel ace giving me a slight advantage over grass types."

"I see. So you have a well thought out plan?"

"Yes I do." Then finally as they reached the top of the mountain a giant black screen of smoke appeared.

"Ugh! Eagh!"

"What's happening? Uh -hu!" Kelly asked.

"I don't know! Egah!" Serena exclaimed as the smoke began to blind everybody as they choked and slowly they all fell to the ground.

"You guys! Where are you?" Was the last thing David said before everything went black.

30 minutes later...

"Uhhh..."

"Bring him to me."

"Huh?" David felt his lifelsee body being dragged forward as his vison slowly became more and more clear. "Aqua Man!"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"The Magma Egg."

"You have it no?" David looked around to see himself being carreid by Aqua grunts.

"Yeah so?"

"It must've hatched by now."

"Maybe it did maybe it didn't! Where are my friends?"

"Locked up somewhere by the Volcano's tip."

"Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"With what? Your pokemon? I took every single one of your guy's pokemon and put them in our secrect base of operations. Hope you don't mind."

"Who are you!"

"Does it matter? Just tell me what city the egg is."

"Why should I!"

"Because..." Aqua Man began to remove his mask and bandana, "I"m a friend."

"No way. You!"


	17. The End of Team Aqua

I just want to say this chapter might be a little fast pace so I do apologize.

* * *

"Walker it's you! Your Aqua Man!"

"Yes I'am."

"Why?"

"My dad is Richie former leader of Team Aqua none of his plan's have succeded. So I decided to take over and to see what happens. Anyways. Where's your hometown again? OI really want that Hetrean. We have this machine that we are going to use to turn it into Dark Hetrean. Hope you don't mind."

"I'm not tellng you!"

"Please."

"Oh okay just because you asked so nicely!"

"Thanks."

"Come here." Walker got closer. "It's..." David then kicked Walker's left knee out from under him, Walker bent down to aid his knee but was welcomed with David's knee straight to his jaw,.

"Ah!" David then lifted his leg and kicked Walker's face having him fall down in the ground face first. Walker struggled up.

"No you don't!" David then hooked his feet in Walker's knee pits and tripped him having him land on the back of his head with his feet over his head. David then kicked Walker in his back.

"AH! Ouch!" Walker crawled over in a out of reach distance and stood up. "Watch it."

"Sorry."

"No your not!"

"I know."

"Get rid of him."

"Right." The grunt's dragged David into a cell room all by himself. He looked on as he was locked in the dark with noone by his side.

"This sucks."

* * *

_**This part of the chapter has something special. The pokemon are going to talk! Not like person talk but I'm going to translate what they are saying in this situation! Hoep you enjoy!**_

* * *

_David's pokemon..._

_"Raichu what do we do?" Asked Grovyle._

_"Does it look like I know?" Raichu snapped back in anger._

_"CAlm down you guys." Lairon said._

_"Why we are all stuck in some weird cage that is prone to our attacks." Makuhita stated._

_"Maybe but there still should be a way out right?" Shelgon asked._

_"Shelgon just shut up and got back in your shell."_

_"Your mean when you have nothing to do Raichu."_

_"Shut up Grovyle!"_

_"Make me pal! We can go body right now!"_

_"Hey you guys calm down!" Laion yelled again._

_"Listen we need a plan."_

_"No dur!" Raichu yelled._

_"That's it Raichu I'm tired of you! Bullet Seed!" Grovyle opened his mouth releaseing yellow seeds._

_"Thunderbolt!" Both attacks bounced off the sealsed cage adn hit everybody else._

_"See what you guys do!" Shelgon yelled while he came out of his shell. "We are more than friends now! We are family! And we need to help David!"_

_"How?" Makuhita asked._

_"We call for help."_

_Kelly's pokemon..._

**"So you guys have any ideas what we should do?" Dodrio asked as she comforted Zaye, Nova, and Ivysaur.**

**"No. We are pretty much stuck." Houndour said.**

**"So what do we do?" Nova asked.**

**"Nothing! I just said it!"**

**"Calm down Houndour."**

**"Why? We are stuck in this cage! No food no water! Team Aqua doesn't give a raticate's behind about us!"**

**"Either way we must escape so we can see Kelly again!" Yelled Nova.**

**"Buble Beam!"**

**"Huh?" Everybody turned to see Corphish using Buble Beam on the cage. The move failed as it didn't even scratch it.**

**"What was that about?" Houndour asked.**

**"Look while all of you guys argue and talk about getting out of here I'm actually going to try!" Corphish yelled back. Everybody watched as Corphish continued to use buble beam.**

**"Uh." Corphish looked on as it still didn't have any affect. "One more time! Ice Beam!" Corphish launced a light blue beam as the wall froze. "I got this! Crab Hammer!" Corphish raised a hand as it glowed then crashed into the frozen wall. Still not affect. "Darn it!" Then a powerful stream of fire was laucnhed beside a red triangle. Nothing.**

**"Thanks you guys."**

**"We can get through this!"**

**"Right!" EVerybody then began to try and break free.**

_Serena's pokemon..._

Spiritomb looked on at the cage. "I'm so alone."

_David's pokemon..._

_"Great so how do we call for help?" Grovyle asked._

_"Like this!" Raichu ran straight into the cage walls._

_"Raichu what are you doing?" Lairon asked._

_"Nothing!" Raichu rammed into the cage wall again. "Again!" Raichu ran back and used Quick Attack and repetadly rammed into the wall._

_"Like this! Dragon Pulse!" Shelgon oponed it's mouth as a teal blue like sphere appeared and then blasted the same spot where Raichu was ramming._

_"Agian! Keep it up!" Yelled Shelgon. Raichu and Shelgon continued their attacks no-stop. Then after 5 minutes or so they stopped._

_"I'm so tired.." Raichu said as he tried to get up._

_"Me too. I can't use Draco Meter with all of you in here so there's no way out." Then from the cage wall began to expand as it turned red._

_"What's that?" Makuhita asked._

_"Someone's here." Then finally the whole and the cage exploded. _

_"Yeah!" They all cheered and jumped out. _

_"Thank you! Who are you?" Grovyle asked._

_"I'm Numel!"_

_"Thanks for your help Numel!" Raichu said as he hugged Numel._

_"No problem. SO what you guys need?"_

_"We need to save our friends! What moves do you know?"_

_"Fire Blast, Magnitude, Flamethrower, and Rock Blast."_

_"Alright then you can help us save our friends!" Makuhita said._

_"Sure why not."_

_"Then let's go!" Raichu said as everybody prepared to save their friends and trainers. Within moments they saved all of Kelly's pokemon and Serena's Spiritomb._

_Kelly and Serena..._

_"So that's why you did what you did?" Kelly asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Well fine with me. Anyways how are we going to get out of here?"_

_"I have no clue."_

_"Looks like we just have to wait for David and Walker."_

_David..._

"I'm so alone!" David screamed at the sky. "I have no way out of here!" He looked on at the steel sky that hovered over him in his steel lifelsess cage sealing him away from life itself. David looked on. Moments later he hearding something outside of his cell.

"Guah!"

"Get them!"

"They're too fast!"

"The boss is going to kill us if we don't...guah!"

"What the?" David walked over to a wall and pushed his ear up against it. Then before he knew it a loud crash broke through his cell freeing him. "Raichu! Grovyle! Lairon! Shelgon! Makuhita! Dodrio! Nova! Zaye! Houndour! Ivysaur! Corphish! Spiritomb! And Numel?"

"Mel Nu!"

"Fine with me!" David got up and hugged everybody. "Alright you guys return."

"Grovyle!" Grovyle stopped him.

"Makuhita! Maku maku!" Makuhita pointed outside.

"You guys want to take on Walker?"

"Ron Lai!"

"Alright then. You guys take care of that. Raichu let's go free Kelly and Serena."

"Raichu Rai!"

"Good luck you guys."

"Vyle Gro!" David and Raichu ran as they dashed for Kelly and Serena's cells. All the other pokemon ran out of the cells and met up with Walker.

"Hmph. A pokemon rebellion huh? Well this should be interestin. I"m trying to find the location of that Hetrean so... go! My pokemon!"

"Swampert!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Gyrados!"

"Quagsire!"

"Milotic!"

"Tentacruel!"

"Jolteon!"

"Shelgon Shel!" Shelgon cried as it demanded they rushed into battle on the rocky and molten terrain.

* * *

"Kelly! Serena!"

"Raichu! Rai Raichu!"

"David? David!" Kelly began to yell.

"There! Raichu Quick Attack!"

"Raichu." Raichu nodded it's head no."

"What why not?"

"Raichu!" Raichu ran back then turned around. "Raichu!" Raichu rushed at the cell as it's body began to glow golden and it crashed nad destroyed the cell.

"Volt Tackle?"

"Raichu!"

"Sweet!"

"David you saved us?" Serena exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Uhmm yeah whatever." David pushed her off as they both blushed.

"Alright can we go now?" Kelly asked as she was standing with Raichu.

"Right."

"Where's Walker?" Serena asked as they all began to run down the hall.

"Walker is Aqua Man. He's the son of Richie. He plans on turning Hetrean into a dark pokemon to take over the world so we better hurry!" David ran even faster soon meeting up with all the pokemon battling.

"You guys okay?" David asked as he looked at his pokemon who were standing their grounds against the others.

"Grovyle!" Grovyle got up and looked at everybody.

"You guys did great return all of you." David returned all of his pokemon only leaving himself to battle with Raichu and Numel.

"Same here!" Kelly returned her pokemon preparing to battle with Zaye and Nova.

"Alright SPiritomb you okay?"

"Tomb..."

"Fine everybody return." Walker returned all of his pokemon except his Swampert. They stood off facing eahc other as it rained black ash on the rock volcanic terrain where pokemon began to gather and watch.

"Raichu you ready?"

"Rai rai."

"Look how about I walk away and we say none of this ever happened. Cool?"

"Alright just because you asked so nicely."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since you want to make a deal let's deal. If you close your eyes then Swampert won't need immediate attention at the pokemon center."

"What?"

"Raichu Iron Tail!" Raichu ran at Swampert as it's tail glowed white preparing to hit Swampert.

"Raichu!"

"Spiritomb use Dark Pulse!"

"Tomb!" Spiritomb made a dark ball appear as it was circled with other little circles and launched the blast.

"Zaye use Shadow Ball! Nova use Aura Sphere!"

"Togeppii!" Zaye held it's hands together and launched a black sphere almost similar to dark pulse in appearance, and Nova sent out a blue sphere at Swampert as well.

"Now! Swampert Hyper Beam!"

"Swampert!" Before Swampert could prepare the attack it was hit with every singel attack and was knocked out.

"Swampert you okay?" Walker ran over to his Swampert.

"Raichu end this! Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu!" Raichu crunched it's body up releasing a powerful thunder attac sending Walker flying towards the sky.

"Swampert return!" Was the last thing Walker said as he tried to return Swampert who was not affected by the attack due to it's ground type half.

"Well then. That was easier than expected." David said as he looked on.

"Not exactly what I expected." Kelly said.

"So Fallarbor Town?" Serena asked.

"Yeah."

"Fo sho." David said but he stopped. "Hey Numel. You helped us escape thank you."

"Numel Nu."

"Do you want to come on our journey with us?"

"Numel Nu!" Numel jumped on David in excitment.

"I'll take this as a yes." David took out his last pokeball and caught the wild Numel.

"David are you coming?" Serena yelled.

"Yeah come on!" Kelly yelled back.

"Man both of them are like my mom."

"Raichu rai."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing _mom_!"

"Don't make me come over there!"

"Whatever."

"Raichu."

"Raichu our friends are crazy."

"Raichu rai rai."

"But hey. We love 'em."

"Raichu." Raichu nodded in a greement as they walked to catch up.


	18. Light 'em Up!

"Finally Lavaridge Town!" Kelly said as she sat down in the cateria in the pokemon center.

"Look I said sorry." David began, "I didn't know both the cave and the desert would lead us to Fallarbor Town either way."

"The important thing is that we are here okay you guys." Serena said as she came back from renting them a room.

"Right. Now I'm going to face the gym leader alright?"

"Right now?" Serena asked.

"Look Team Aqua and Team Magma are both gone okay. No more stops no more interuptions we are going straight throuhgh to each and every city that has a gym."

"What about Lilycove Town?" KElly asked. "We can go shopping there!"

"Nope. Sorry. We are going straight to every town that is the home of a gym! Understood? Good!"

"Raichu!" Raichu ran after David as he booked it for the Lavaridge Town gym. David broke through the gym walls. There he saw a field of sand. On the sand was the outline of a pokemon battle field. He looked on.

"Riachu you read?"

"Raichu rai!"

"Who should we use? We don't have any water types or rock types."

"Raichu rai rai."

"Your right. Alright remember you made the decision. Hello! anybody here!" David yelled.

"Yes hold on!"

"Alright."

"Raichu!" Raichu jumped up on David's shoulder.

"Alright here I am!" A red headed girl came out with a Torkoal.

"Are you the gym leader?"

"Yes I'm Flannery this town's gym leader."

"I would like to challenge you to a battle!"

"Alright! What kind of battle?"

"A 3-on-3 okay?"

"Actually no. One of my pokemon is being taken care of so how about just 2-on-2?"

"Fine with me. What's wrong with it?"

"It ate to many Lava Cookies."

"Ohh. That's not good."

"Your telling me. Anyways let's get started. Who first?"

"I'll go first!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu jumped off David's shoulder and prepared to battle.

"Numel! Make an Impact!"

"Numel!" Numel took a stance beside Raichu.

"Rai!" Raichu fell to the ground in dissapointment and swea dropped.

"Sorry Raichu I'm going with Numel on this one."

"Rrai rai..." Raichu walked back over to David's side.

"How about Meg!" Flannery threw a pokeball and in front of Numel was a Slugma.

"Alright! Numel let's use our Magnitude and Flamethrower combo!"

"Mel!" Numel's body became surrounded in an light red aura as it stomed on the ground causing the earth to shake and at the same time release a powerful stream of fire being released at Slugma.

"Meg Harden!"

"Slugma!" A sliver of light soon race acrossed Slugma's body hardening it. This lessened the impact of the flamethrower and the magnitude, but since the magnitude was still a ground type it was still super effective.

"Numel now let's use Stomp!"

"Numel!"

"Meg use Flamethrower!"

"Slugma!" Meg opened it's mouth releasing a powerful red stream of fire that had no affect on Numel who was still able to stomp on Meg's head.

"Meg no!"

"Slugma!" Meg slid back.

"Look we made it!" Kelly yelled as she and Serena ran to take their places in their seats.

"Just in time I guess."

"Numel use Stomp!"

"Meg use Flamethrower again!"

"SLugma!" Meg released another powerful stream of fire.

"Numel Stomp now!"

"Numel!" Numel raised it's feet and stomped on the flamethrower smashing it into the ground.

"No way!" Flannery was suprised.

"Light them Numel! Rock Tomb!"

"Numel!" Numel raised it's feet as it's body was outlined in red and it's eyes glowed stoming on the ground causing boulders to appear from the ground surrounding Meg.

"Now Numel Rock Slide!"

"Meg use Overheat!"

"Slugma!" Slugma tried to blast it's way out of the rocks but it failed. Numel's body was outlined with a white like aura when it crashed into the rocks it created having them all land ontop of Meg causing it to faint.

"Meg no!"

"Slug..."

"Meg return. You did good."

"Numel that was great!" David celebrated.

"Numel nu!"

"Don't worry. I still have 1 more pokemon!"

"And I still have two!"

"Well see. Torkoal go!"

"Torkoal."

"Torkoal use FLamethrower!"

"Rock Tomb go Numel!"

"Numel!" Numel stomped on the ground but before it could it was hit with a powerful overheat.

"Numel you okay?"

"Mel..."

"Skull Bash!"

"Torkoal!" Torkoal ran at Numel head first slamming into each other doing alot of damage to Numel. That impact actually knocked out Numel.

"Numel..."

"Numel return! You did your job. Thanks."

"Raichu rai?"

"No Raichu not you. Shelgon! Make an Impact!"

"Gon!"

"Torkoal use Skull Bash!"

"Koal!" Torkoal began to run at Shelgon at full speed.

"Protect!"

"Huh?" Torkoal ran straight into Shelgon's green protective barrier.

"Shelgon now use Take Down!"

"Gon!" Shelgon released the sheild and ran at Torkoal. Shelgon's body began to be outlined in a very light and faded red line.

"Iron Defense!"

"Tor!" Torkoal hid in it's shell as a sliver of light crawled over it's body. Shelgon made a direct hit.

"Torkoal Flamethrower!"

"Shelgon use Dragon Pulse!"

"Torkoal!" Torkoal released a powerful red and orange stream of fire at Shelgon who responded with a teal like sphere that caused a small explosion.

"Torkoal use Overheat!"

"Protect!"

"Koal!"

"Gon!" Shelgon made a small protective green barrier around it that blocked the giant blast of red, orange, and yellow flames.

"Torkoal use Overheat again!"

"Protect once more!"

"Shelgon!" Shelgon did the same move to block the same move. Except this time overheat was alot weaker the first time.

"Overheat again!"

"Iron Defense!"

"What?"

"Since when did Shelgon learn Iron Defense?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it just learned it along the way and David found out. A gleam of light raced acrossed Shelgon's body as it tucked into it's shell. The overheat attack got even weaker the second time.

"What's going on that should've been a direct hit!" Flannery began to get mad.

"Hmph. Your a fire type pokemon user and your losing your cool over something you can easily over come. How sad. Shelgon use Draco Meteor!"

"Gon!"

"Torkoal use Overheat!"

"Koal!" Torkoal opened it's mouth but nothing came out.

"Overheat!"

"Torkoal!" Torkoal tried again and failed. Meanwhile Shelgon's body was glowing with a golden, orange auroa then opened it's mouth showing a ball, or sphere, of the same color that was launched into the sky. When the ball hit the sky it broke and came crashing down like a meteor storm on the beah. Every single one of the meteors hit Torkoal knocking it out.

"Torkoal no!"

"Alright Shelgon!" David raised a fist to the air.

"Shelgon!" Shelgon leaped up into David's armss along with Raichu.

"He did it!" Serena and Kelly both ran down to David.

"You won!" Kelly said.

"I know! Thanks Shelgon!"

"Gon shel!"

"Well looks like you won David here's the heat badge."

"Thanks." David took the badge and looked at Flannery. "What I said. I'm sorry."

"It's okay you were right about it anyways. But what did you mean?"

"What I was saying is that you should know that when ever a fire type pokemon uses overheat the move gets weaker and weaker. So I just had to hold out until I knew the perfect time to strike."

"I see. Well you deserve the badge."

"Thanks." David and everybody left. David stopped and looked at the sun slowly set on the city as it began to be enveloped in the colors of orange yellow, and red. _"Next stop Dewford Town. Brawly ypu better be ready because I'm coming back and I'm stronger than before."_


	19. The Return to Dewford Town!

"Alright!" David ran out on to the beach and looked on at the small town.

"Wow. I'm suprised that boat we stole was still in Slateport." Kelly said as she looked on at Dewfrod Town.

"You stole it?"

"I said we borrowed it alright!" David yelled.

"Right. _Borrowed_." Kelly winked at Serena.

"Alright you guys stay here!" David ran off to Dewford's Gym. Even after the attack with Team Aqua the place was fixing up real nice. The gym looked brand new as well.

"Brawly! You here!" David yelled.

"I know. Kelly called me!" Brawly walked over to his side of the field with a pokeball in his hand. "So 2-on-2 sound good to you?" Brawly asked.

"Fine with me!"

"Then let's start." David looked on at Brawly when Kelly and Serena came in the gym doors. They walked over and sat on the mat's on the floor by the field.

"Medicham let's go!"

"Cham!"

_"Let's see. Who'd be perfect? I already use Numel and Shelgon in the battle yesterday so...maybe Grovyle and Lairon? He'd never expect that."_ David was putting his plan together.

"You can sit there and think to yourself all day?" Brawly teased.

"Cham Medi!"

"Lairon make an impact!"

"Ron Lai!"

"Lairon huh? Looks like Aron evolved."

"You got that right!"

"Too bad it won't get a chance to fight. Medicham use Bulk Up!"

"Cham!" Medicham's eyes glowed red as it began to meditete.

"Lairon use Hyper Beam!"

"What!"

"Lairon!" Lairon opened it's mouth to show a orange like sphere in front of it's mouth. The blast was released like a super powered cannon that nearly hit Medicham.

"Medicham you okay?"

"Medi!"

"Good! Let's use Hi Jump Kick and end this early!"

"Medicham!" Medicham leaped up into the air heading straight for Lairon.

"Got'cha! Protect!" David called.

"Lairon!"Lairon forced a green barrier that Medicham ran into hurting itself.

"Cham!"

"But how?" Brawly asked.

"I asked Lairon if it could force a Prtect after using a Hyper Beam. You know what it said! It told me that it would do anthing for me!"

"It told you that?"

"Metaphorical speaking."

"Oh. Anyways...Medicham use Ice Punch!"

"Lairon Rock Polish!"

"Ron!" Lairon's body and eyes glowed red as it's speed incresaed greatley.

"Cham!" Medicham's icy blue fist missed as Lairons body dissapeared having Medicham hit nothing but pure ground. This attack suddenly froze the ground.

"Medicham use Ice Punch on the floor!" Brawly yelled.

"Lairon don't let them! They are going to try and make us slip!"

"How'd you know!"

"I didn't. You just told me."

"You bluffed it!"

"Exactly! That's how determined I am! Lairon use Take Down!"

"Lairon Lai!" Lairon's body was outlined in a very light orange and red aura as it sped up and ran into Medicham smashing it into the walls of the gym.

"Medicham no!"

"Lairon now use Hyper Beam!"

"Lairon Lai!" Lairon opened it's mouth as a powerful orange like sphere appeared.

"Medicham smack it back!"

"Cham!" Medicham took 1 good shot and hit the orange sphere inside of Lairon.

"Lairon no!"

"Medicham Force Palm!"

"Cham!" Medicham pushed Lairon back with it's glowing fist like palms.

"Lairon use Hyper Beam!"

"Lairon!" Lairon's body began to glow orange as the orange sphere appeared once more.

"Full Power!" David yelled.

"Medicham let's use Light Screen!"

"Cham!" Medicham put it's hands together as it created a golden box like barrier surrounding it.

"Ron!" Lairon released the attack smashing into the box like barrier. It had no affect. "Lairon!" The orange aura around Lairon began to slowly fade away as it then turned into another Hyper Beam. "LAIRON!" Lairon yelled as it finally broke the light screen and knocked out Medicham.

"Medicham no!"

"Alright Lairon!"

"Ron..." Lairon turned back and smiled at David. "Lai." Lairon fell fainted.

"Lairon return. You did your best."

"Medicham you were great." Brawly looked on at David.

"You have improved."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Too bad ot's over rigth here and right now! Haryiama go!"

"Grovyle make an impact!"

"Grovyle!" It called.

"A Grovyle huh? I'll give you another chance to make up your mind."

"No thanks I'm good."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"You did I just didn't care."

"Why would he use Grovyle? He won't have any affect on Haryiama!" Kelly outbursted.

"He knows that. He's hoping Grovyle's got more speed that Haryiama's got power. But Haryiama's also got stamina so this could go either way." Serena explained.

"Well he better win. Because in Lilycove Town after all of this you and me need to do some shopping."

"It better be with your own money!" David yelled.

"Whatever."

"Haryiama Arm Thrust!"

"Grovyle dodge!"

"Yama!"

"Vyle!" Haryiama's hands glowed white as it tried to push back Grovyle but failed as Grovyle appeared to it's side.

"Haryiama use Rolling Kick!"

"Quick Attack Grovyle!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle immediaetly tackled Haryiama right there then ran as it's kick missed completley. Grovyle then came back again landing a large blow to Haryiama's face.

"Yama!"

"Grovyle use Bullet Seed!"

"Gro!" Grovle leaped up and released apowerful yellow seeds that exploded in Haryiama's face causing it to back down a little.

"Haryiama use Arm Thrust!" Haryiama's fist glowed white as it tried to land another blow on Grovyle.

"Yama!"

"Pursuit!"

"Gro!" Grovyle once again disappeared then tackled Haryiama again.

"Haryiama!" Brawly yelled.

"Grovyle end this with Quick Attack and Bullet Seed combo!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle began to tackle Haryiama repeated times and every time before it would zoom in for an attack it would use bullet seed to do more damage for when it when in for the kill.

"Yama!" Haryiamja held it's sides in pain.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Focus Punch!"

"Yama!" Haryiama lifted a white glowing fist as it struck down Grovyle into the walls of the gym.

"Grovyle no!"

"Haryiama use Focus Blast!"

"Focus Blast?"

"Yeah you didn't see that now did you?"

"Haryi!" Haryiama brought it's hadns back to hold a blue sphere in it's hands.

"Grovyle get up!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle stood up from the direct attack and prepared for impact.

"Now!"

"Yama!" Haryiama released a powerful blue blast that cleared the field and got another direct hit on Grovyle.

"Vyle!"

"Grovyle you okay?"

"Grovyle!" Grovyle raised a thumbs up from the shattered wall of the gym.

"Wow still standing huh? Too bad. More punishment. Haryiama use Arm Thrust!"

"Yama!" Haryiama's palms glowed white as it went straight forwards to the debris where Grovyle layed.

"Grovyle use Bullet Seed!"

"Vyle!" Grovyle released a Bullet Seed that didn't stop Haryiama. Right before Haryiama was about to land another hit Grovyle grabbed Haryiama's hand... and something began to happen.

* * *

4 all of my readers I'm posting another poll. There will be 2 options. I will either update the next chapter 2mrow or saturday. What should happen?

Grovyle evolves?

Grovyle learns a new move?

Pick!


	20. Something New!

Though the Poll ended in a tie I have decided what should happen. Hope you like it! :)

And alos this might be a short chapter. ;b

Also I want all of u 2 know that this chapter, the next 1 and then the 1 aftr that will all b gym battles. This being because Hoenn League is happening in a short time, max time in the story 2 weeks. Max time in chapters-8 chapters. Also if you are reading any of my other pokemon storeis in prgress there is a reason why I'm not taking repeated Oc's from this story over to those 1's. That will be explined later. 2 more things.

Thing #1- First of all I do not plan on doing any of the qualifyng matches. Those would be all to boring. I know we'd all rather c(more like read) about the 6-on-6 full battles between all the oc's.

Thing #2-I need 2 know which oc's from the readers are entering the Hoenn League. So for that I suggest you PM me after this chapter so I can plan the match ups. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"No way!" Everybody yelled as a bright light exploded blasting Haryiama back against the beaten up wall behind Brawly.

"Haryiama!"

"Yama..." From the rubble of the rocks no longer Grovyle but a newly evolved Sceptile as it came up preparing to launch a powerful attack once more.

"Sceptile!" Roared the green pokemon as it's bushy like tail glowed bright in the sun light ot the point where it blinded everybody.

"Sceptile?" David repeated as he covered his eyes from Sceptiles tail. Then with in seconds another white blast hit Haryiama driving it though the wall behind Brawly. "Solar Beam?"

"Tile!" Scepile said.

"Alright! Sceptile what else do you know?"

"Sceptile?"

"Well it doesn't matter! Solar Beam let's go!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's tail once again began to glow white blinding everybody as it raised it's tail to the sky preparing to launch another attack.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile called as it was chargin up it's new attack.

"Haryiama use Focus Blast and end this!"

"Haryi!" Hariyama brought back both of it's hands as it held a blue like sphereical orb of energy preparing to attack, at the same time it was using Bulk Up.

"Come on Sceptile! We can end this right here and right now! You just need to hit him with this Solar Beam! We'll fire when he fires!"

"Sceptile!"

"Hariyama prepare to fire!"

"Yama!" Hariyama's Focus Blast began to grow bigger and bigger the more time it held it.

"Sceptile prepare yourself!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's tail once again blinded everybody as the light was being taken in to the point to where it's tail might as well have been the sun itself.

"Hariyama now!" Brawly covered his eyes and pointed at Sceptile.

"Sceptile release!" David did the same.

"YAMA!"

"SCEPTILE!" Hariyama released the Focus Blast which should've been Focus Bomb at the point of release. Sceptile released the powerful Solar BEam like it was setting off a nuclear bomb on the sun. It's blinding, destructive, deadly, and yet cool to watch. Both attacks missed each other but didn't miss their targets. The explosion brought down the whole gym. From the rubble Serena and Kelly were able to escape the gym once the attacks were released. Unfortunetly both Brawly and David didn't make.

"David!" Serena yelled.

"Raichu Rai rai!" Raichu yelled. Raichu also made it out following behind Serena and Kelly.

"Oh no." Kelly looked on at the debris.

"No..."Serena began to cry.

"I can't believe it." Kelly looked on still in awe of what happened. Then she felt a sudden chill behind her.

"Why's Serena crying?" Kelly turned around to see David and Lairon. Lairon carried Sceptile on his back.

"DAVID!" Kelly outbrusted.

"Ow." David held his ears.

"Huh?" Serena looked up and saw David. Both girls hugged him in a split second.

"Whoa! Okay. What happened?"

"We thought you got caught up in the explosion.

"No I used Lairon's Protect to get us out."

"Lairon Lai!"

"Thanks Lairon." David took out Lairon's pokeball and hit it with the red beam returning it.

"Tile!" Sceptile struggled up from the attack it endured. It cold barely blink. Sceptile was in so much pain it actually hurt for it to move a finger.

"You guys okay!" Brawly called from across the destroyed gym.

"Yeah we're good! How about you and Hariyama?" David yelled back.

"Can't battle! How about Sceptile!"

"Same he-" David was cut off when he saw Sceptile crawl in front of him and struggle up with everything it had.

"Tile..."

"Sceptile you don't have to do this. We'll come back again."

"Sceptile!" Sceptile snapped back in anger.

"Are you sure?"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile pushed itself up and stared at Brawly.

"I see! So you can still battle? Well me and Hariyama are done! Here!" Brawly took out a badge from his pocket and threw it to David. The badge landed in front of his feet.

"Alright!" David picked up the badge. "Sceptile we did it!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile gave David a thumbs up.

"Thank you Sceptile you did everything to win. Just for me."

"Sceptile scept."

"Thanks." David took outg Sceptile's pokeball and returned him.

"You did it! You beat Brawly!" Serena said. She hugged him again.

"Okay off." David once more kind of pushed her off. They both blushed.

"Alright again with this! Let's go to the pokemon center!" Kelly said.

"Raichu Rai!" Raichu leaped onto David.

"Return Raichu." David returned Raichu. "So next stop pokemon center. Then PetalBurg City right?"

"Right!" Both Kelly and Serena agreed.

"Rio!"

"Toge!"

"Then let's move."


	21. An Unbalanced Tag Battle!

"Petalburg City!" David was so excited. He was on a role recently. He got rid of Team Aqua, his Grovyle evolved and learned a new move, he beat Brawly in a rematch, and now he's about to challenge Norman to a gym battle.

"David wait!" Serena and Kelly yelled as they watched him run off.

"What about the boat?" Kelly asked.

"We're done with it leave it!" He yelled.

"Okay." Kelly then walked off.

"Are you sereious?"

"Yeah let's go!" Kelly called.

"Okay." Serena followed soon behind.

"Hello! Norman! My name is David! I'm here to challenge you! Hello!" David was yelling but no one answered.

* * *

"So dad any good challenges lately?" Max asked his father Norman. It was around lunch time. Max, his mom, and his sister May were having lunch.

"Not really. Nobody's became good challengers yet."

"Well you guys I'll be leaving soon. I'm meeting Drew in a little while." May said. Then they heard it.

"YO! NORMAN! COME ON OUT AND PLAY! LET'S BATTLE!"

"What's that?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a new challenger?"Norman guessed.

"Let's go check it out." May suggested. Soon enough the whole family saw David along with Kelly and Serena.

"May I help you?" Norman asked.

"Yeah! I want to battle you!"

"Man if you couldn't beat me there's no way you can take my dad." Max said as though David hadn't trained.

"Well Max I'm pretty sure I can take both of you! A double battle! Right here right now. I win I gain this gym's Balance Badge. Fair? Father and son against random challenger?"

"Fine with me." Norman said. He then turned to his son."Max?"

"Let's do it!"

"Alright. Vigoroth let's go!"

"Vigo!" Norma's Vigoroth was ready to battle.

"Banette! Go!"

"Banette!" Max's Banette looked fierce and stood beside Vigoroth happily.

"Alright then!" David took out his signature Luxury Ball and another pokeball. "Raichu, Shelgon make an impact!"

"Chu!"

"Shelgon!"

"Let's begin! Vigoroth use Crush Claw on Raichu!"

"Banette use Shadow Sneak!"

"Roth!" Vigorth's claw glowed purple as it began to charge at Raichu. Banette dissapeared behind Vigoroth leaving David at a loss.

"Alright! Shelgon Protect!"

"Gon!" Shelgon used a green barrier to protect itself and Raichu. Vigoroth's attack did not connect with Shelgon or Raichu due to this.

"Alright! Raichu now! Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu!" Raichu crunched up it's body and released a golden bolt of electricity. Luckily for Vigoroth Banette came up and attacked Raichu throwing it's aim off making it hit the roof

"Raichu no!"

"Vigoroth use Ice Punch on Shelgon!" Norman yelled.

"Roth!" Vigoroth's fist glowed a light icy blue as it began to come crashing down onto Shelgon.

"Shelgon use Dragon Pulse!"

"Gon!" Shelgon opened it's mouth releasing a teal like sphere that took the attack of Vigoroth's ice punch causing an explosion forcing Banette and Vigoroth to back away.

"Raichu Iron Tail!"

"Chu!"

"Nett!" Banette felt a striking it's back.

"What the!" Max was suprised to see Raichu on Vigoroth's back.

"Alright! Raichu use Thunderbolt!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu nodded as it released a powerful golden bolt of electricity shocking Vigoroth.

"Banette use Hyper Beam to hit Raichu!" Max called out without thinking.

"Raichu let go!" David called. "Shelgon use Dragon Claw!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu let go of Vigoroth as Banette used Hyper Beam blasting Vigoroth in the back.

"Gon!" Shelgon raised it's claw as it began to glow lightly raising it's claw then hitting Banette knocking it back.

"Ban!" Banette was slammed into a wall.

"Raichu Volt Tackle!"

"Maax get your head straight. You should've known what to do. He's going to use his Raichu's quickness to beat us if we don't co-"

*B0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0MmMmMmM!* Norman wa interrupted by Raichu slamming it's golden electric filled body againt Banette through a wall.

"Banette no!"

"Shelgon use Dragon Pulse once more! Raichu power it up with an electrical blast!"

"Rai rai!"

"Shelgon!"

"Vigoroth use Hyper Beam!" Vigoroth released a powerful beam destroying the teal colored ball that was released by Shelgon that had a electric aura due to Raichu's thunderbolt.

"Banette use Shadow Ball!" Banette released the dark ball once more in hopes of striking down Raichu.

"Nette!"

"Protect!" David called.

"Gon!" Shelgon covered and Raichu using the green barrier once more.

"Vigoroth use Fire Punch!"

"Roth!" Vigorth's fist was blzing red hot as it swung at Raichu and Shelgon.

"Raichu jump on Shelgon and use Double Team!"

"Chu!" Raichu jumped on Shelgon and began to make copies of itself and Shelgon confusing Banette.

"Vigoroth wait till they reveal themselves."

"Vigo."

"Banette use hit them all with Shock Wave!"

"Shelgon use Draco Meteor!"

"Gon!" Shelgon's body began to glow orange as it held a gold orange like sphere in it's mouth then shot it into the sky. Then the ball hit the sky exploding and turning into small little meteors as they all came crashing down on Banette the most knocking it out.

"Banette no!" Max yelled.

"You did that to yourself. Shelgon return."

"Huh?" Norman was lost now.

"I'm not going to face 2-on-1 becuase your son messed up. I want to win fairly. His emotions his unplanned tactics took himself out. I just exploited his wrong doings."

"Well then let the battle continue! Vigoroth use Cruch Claw!"

"Raichu use Iron Tail!" Raichu's tail began to glow white as it swung it's tail at Vigoroth's purple colored claw. When both moves collided another explosion knocked them back.

"Rai!"

"Roth!"

"Raichu!"

"Vigorth!"

"Volt Tackle!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Rai raichu!" Raichu began to run at Vigoroth full speed as it's body lit up with golden sparks of thuner and electricity.

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth opened it's mouth showing an orange like sphere and released it into a powerful blast. Raichu ran head first into the blast fighitng it as best as he could trying not to back down. If Raichu even took a step out of it's fixed position it would lose.

"Darn it! Raichu! Hang on!" David knew the situation. He could only come up with 1 solution. "Thunder!"

"Rai?"

"Do it!" David yelled.

"Rai raichu!" Raichu took a big risk and repositioned itself adn took all of it's power from Volt Tackel and turned it into a powerful Thunder attack that seperated Vigoroth's Hyper Beam and knocked it out.

"Alright!"

"Rai..." Raichu fell out of exhaustion.

"Raichu!" David lifted up Raichu and hugged it.

"Well Max. I lost."

"I can't believe it. We lost."

"Yeah." Norman was already walking over there preparing to hand David the Balance Badge.

"Well David looks like you won fair and square."

"Thanks." David took the badge and looked at it closely. "Sweet. Thank you Norman. Man I'm on a role. Hey by any chance do you know what the Fortree City gym specilizes in?"

"Yeah flying types."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem."

"Raichu return. Let's go you guys!" David ran out of the gym again and headed to the boat on the beach. There he found Serena and Kelly. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Well after the match win you were declared winner we left."

"Oh. Well you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." David got in the drivers seat of the boat and took off.

* * *

I apologize for this if you noticed, but I rushed this chapter. I'm rea sorry. You've all been loyal readers and deserved something better. Truth is I'm working on 3 other stories and plan on making another pokemon story taking place in the Kanto region.

_Note-All 4 of my pokemon stories are connected. You'll find out during the Hoenn League..._

Anyways I'm sorry and thank you! :D


	22. Soaring to Victory!

David was sitting outside the Fortree City gym tired and out of breath. After a few minutes Serena and Kelly came.

"Why...why'd you leave us?" Asked a tired Kelly.

"I...I...I had no choice."

"YEs...you did!" Serena snapped back.

"Sorry...tried to help..."

"We...were attacked...by stupid bird pokemon...including a Tropius!"

"Sorry...didn't know what to do..."

"Don't make me...choke you..." Serena said in anger.

"All you want to do is battle!" Kelly yelled.

"Sorry. Look the Hoenn League starts in exactly 1 week okay? I have to beat this gym, Mossdeep City gym, Sootopolis City Gym, and Mauvile City gym."

"Look we understand but we have to slow down. We still got 7 days." Serena explained.

"Means we have no time to rest!" With that David stood up turned and ran into the gym.

"David!" Kelly yelled as she chased after him.

"Great." Serena followed as well.

"Hello! Winona?" David called. "Hello!"

"David keep your voice down!" Serena demanded.

"No! I'm in a hury! Winona!" Nex thing they knew a giant Skarmory came down from the sky carrying a girl. "Hello?" David replied to the suprise.

"I'm Winona."

"I'm here to challenge you to a pokemon battle!" David said eagerly.

"Okay. But why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because! The Ever Grande Confrence is starting in a week! I have to do my best and make sure I win this match and everyone that comes my way."

"Okay. But your need to rush may be your downfall."

"Or my success!"

"Well see."

"Mory!" Skarmory began to float up and flew over to the battle field.

"Let's battle." David looked on then ran after her to his side of the field.

"3-on-3 good?"

"Whatever."

"Alright. Who should go first?"

"Ladies first."

"Alright then. Here we go! Peliper go!" Winona threw a pokeball revelaing the pelican pokemon.

"Per!"

"Alright! Perfect! Raichu make an impact!"

"Chu!" Raichu came out of it's black luxury ball.

"Supersonic!" Winona called.

"Peli!" Peliper's eyes began to glow red as it looked at Raichu and released small golden rings at Raichu.

"Raichu use Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" Raichu leaped into the air dodging the attack as it's tail began to glow white and bright coming down heavy on Peliper.

"Peliper!"

"Peliper use Water Pulse!"

"You'll have no affect! Raichu use Thunderbolt!" Raichu cruncehd up it's ody releasing a powerful thunderbolt that came in contact with Peliper's Water Pulse. Both attacks were being pushed. Peliper watched as Raichu tried to force back the attack or at least destroy it.

"Come on Raichu!" David yelled as he tried to get Raichu to put more power into it.

"Rai rai!" Raichu did it's best but it didn'tt work.

"I got it! Raichu return!"

"What?" Winona didn't expect that.

"Go Raichu!"

"Rai rai?"

"I just saved you from taking serious damage alright!"

"Raichu!" Raichu gave David a thumbs up then turned back to Peliper.

"Peliper use Wing Attack!" Winona yelled. Peliper's wing glowed white as it flew down towards the ground trying to hit Raichu.

"Raichu I have an idea! Wait for me to say jump okay!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu waited as it looked at Peliper rushing at it with great velocity.

"Now!" Right before PEliper was able to hit Raichu it leaped into the air missing it completely and hitting the wall behind David.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu then ran using it's whole body that lit up with golden sparks of electricity to slam into Peliper and knock it out.

"Peliper no!" Winona yelled.

"Alright Raichu!"

"Peliper return! You were great."

"Raichu were amazing. 2 more and we win okay?"

"Rai raichu!" Raichu looked at David with a sign of confidence.

"Next up Altaria!"

"Your Altaria huh?"

"You know it! Altaria use Dragon Dance!" Altaria's eyes glowed red.

"Raichu Thunderbolt!"

"Protect!"

"Taria!" Altaria protected itself with a green barrier as Raichu's thunderbolt did no affect.

"Earthquake!" Winona yelled.

"Altaria!" Altaria screeched releasing a powerful wave that shook the earth.

"Chu!" Raichu tried to avoid everybit of the earth as rocks and boulders came up from the ground. Raichu was not able to avoid many so eventually it got hit.

"Raichu no!"

"Chu!"

"Thank you Raichu. Return." David pointed Raichu's pokeball at it and returned it.

"Lairon make an impact!"

"Ron!"

"Altaria use Earthquake!"

"Rock Polish!"

"Lairon!" Lairon's body glowed red then it suddenly dissapeared.

"What the!" Winona was in shock to see Lairon gone.

"Lairon use Hyper Beam!"

"Lairon Lai!" Lairon opened it's mouth releasing a powerful orange like blast sending Altaria down.

"Altaira use Aeriel Ace!"

"Taria!" Altaria dove down at Lairon after taking damage from the Hyper Beam.

"Protect!"

"Lairon!" Lairon tried to use Protect but couldn't due to it using Hyper Beam.

"Darn it!" David yelled as he looked on at Altarai landing a serious hit on Lairon.

"Lairon use Metal Burst!"

"Lairon Lai lai!" Lairon began to glwo lightly as it jsut stood there.

"Altaria we have to striek them down now! Use Sky Attack!" Winona called.

"Altaria!" Altaria's body became surrounded in red flames as it began to dive down towards Lairon at full speed.

"Wait for it Lairon!" David yelled knowing this move would only work perfectly if he struck at the right time. Even if it worked it might knock both pokemon out.

"Lairon Lai!" Lairon waited. Then before everybody knew it Altaria hit Lairon.

"Now!" DAvid yelled.

"Ron!" Lairon opened it's moth releasing the powerul silver like blast that actually did knockboth pokemon out.

"Lairon!" David yelled. "Return. You were great."

"Altarai!" Winona was suprised. Altaria was her most prized pokemon that was impossible. "Return. You did great."

"Let's see what you got now! I can still go!"

"Fine then! Skarmory!"

"Mory!" Winona's large Skarmory took the field staring at David.

"Well...this is going to be 1 heck of a match! Makuhita make an impact!"

"Makhutia!"

"Makuhita use Magic Coat!"

"You think Magic Coat will stop us? That move prevents statsu reduction moves! Too bad I have a baetter plan! Skarmory use Aeriel Ace!"

"Mory!" Skarmory dove down at Makuhita who just covered it's body in light.

"I was hoping you do something." David whispered.

"Mory!"

"Makuhita Vacum Wave!"

"Hita!" Makuhita leaped backwards as it's hands glowed white it then swung it's arms caugins a tornado to hit Skarmory and send it flying back.

"When did Makuhita learn Vacum Wave!" Kelly asked.

"I don't remember!"

"Are you serious! How do you forget something like that!"

"Whatever. Makuhita prepare for another attack!"

"Maku!" Makuhita took it's stance.

"Skarmory use Air Slash!"

"Skar!" Skarmory made a ball of wind form in front of it's wings then threw it at Makuhita.

"Makuhita dodge!"

"Hita!" Makuhita dodged every single air slashing blade of air surviving the damage.

"Skarmory use Aeirel Ace!"

"Skar!" Skarmory once again dove down at Makuhita as it's body broke down the wind with it's speed.

"Reversal!" David yelled.

"Makuhita!" Makuhita once more took it's stance as Skarmory came crashing down. Makuhita then caught Skarmory by the beak and flipped it over it's shoudlers. Slamming it on the ground fiercly.

"Ice Punch!"

"Hita!" Makuhita took it's fist as it glowed icy blue and slammed it into Skarmory's gut.

"Skar!"

"Skarmory no!" Winona yelled.

"Submission!" David yelled again.

"Makuhita!" Makuhita flipped over Skarmory on it's back and put it in a Rear Naked Choke.

"Skkkkaaarrrr!"

"Maku! Makuhita!"

"Looks like I win."

"No! Skarmory use Sky Attack!"

"Skarmory!" Skarmory's body began to glow light orange as it flew towards the sky.

"Let go!" David demanded.

"Hita!" Makuhita let go and landed on it's feet.

"Skarmory!" Skarmory came back heading for Makuhita.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Makuhita!" Makuhita's fist glowed yellow with sparks preparing to strike at Skarmory at any moment. Skarmory's body was slicig through the air as though there were no tomorrow. It seemd as though it would never stop. Then at the last second both attacks collided leaving a smoke to blind everyone.

As the smoke slowly cleared form the field David could only think what happened to Makuhita. Winona could onl think the same thing leaving them helpless. Then once everything was cleared there. No one stood. Both pokemon were knocked out.

"Makuhita no!"

"Skarmory..."

"Makuhita return. You made a great impact buddy."

"Skarmory return." Winona looked on at David. Though the last 2 matches werea tie he still won by beating Peliper in the 1rst round. "Well David you win."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Raichu beat my Peliper. The only actual win you got. Our last 2 matches were all ties so you win here." Winona then handed him the badge. He looked at it.

"Sweet thanks Winona."

"No problem. Good luck in the Hoenn League."

"Right." David then ran back to Serena and Kelly. "Next stop!"

"Lilycove City!" Kelly said as she ran out the gym.

"Alright!" Serena agreed and ran behind her.

"Wait whoa! No I'm supposed to say 'Next stop Mossdeep City'!" David said. "You guys! Wait up!" David ran after them. Next stop Lilycove?


	23. Reality Check

_Note- This chapter might is going to be short! Sorry :(_

* * *

"We made it!" Celebrated Serena as she and Kelly looked on to see the Lilycove Department Store.

"It's amazing!" Kelly said as she began to bottle up in tears.

"Wow you guys can run fast."

"AAAHHH!" Both girls screamed as David popped up.

"So why we here? We're supposed to get to Mosdeep City."

"NO!" Kelly yelled.

"Kelly calm down." Serena tried to calm her down.

"No! No Serena! I'm sick and tired of having to run and run and run while trying to get to the next city! Look David! We left Fortree City like 3 hours ago! The store closes in 1 hour! Please let us have this!"

"I'm sorry but we have to get to Mosdeep maybe some other time." David began to walk off.

"It was worth a try." Serena tried to comfort her friend.

"David wait!" Kelly yelled.

"What?"

"You need a reality check."

"What?"

"You need to see how much time we have! We still have 7 days before the Hoenn League! All you have to do is let us shop here for 1 hour! Then we can leave in the morning! It's 9:00 at night! We leave tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning then we can make it to Mosdeep City in the middle of the day first thing you can do is challenge the gym. That's day 5! After that we can go to Sootopolis City win there and that leaves us with 4 more days! We go back to Mauville you challnge Cole and if you win we got to Ever Grande City! You lose we stay and you try again because you'll still have 3 days! We can make it!"

Kelly made an interesting argument. David looked at her and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." He then turned back.

"Okay then fine! If that doesn't convince you then this will! Zaye use Shadow Ball!"

"Makuhita go!" David threw a pokeball revelaing Makuhita who countered the black like ball easily. "What are you doing?"

"LEt's battle! I win we stay and stick to my plan! You win we do what you want!"

"Agreed. I'm on a role."

"Zaye use Dark Pulse!"

"Toge!" Zaye released a powerful small black ball from her hands.

"Makuhita use Arm Thrust!"

"Hita!" Makuhita's arms glowed white as it tried to counter the atack but instead took serious damage.

"Makuhita no!"

"Flamethrower Zaye!"

"Toge!" Zaye released a powerful stream of fire from her mouth that once again hit Makuhita directly.

"Makuhita you okay?"

"Maku!" Makuhita struggled up.

"Makuhita use Thunder Punch!"

"Hita!" Makuhita's fist glowed golden with sparks as it tried to rush in at Zaye forcefully with it's fist held high.

"Zaye use..." Kelly was cut off as Zaye began to glow white and it slowly transformed.

"Whoa." David looked on as David could only witness. "Makuhita finish the job!"

"Hita!" Makuhita ran up and was going for a perfect Thunder Punch/

"What are you doing? You'll stop it! Is that what you've come down to! Stopping evolutions to win?" Kelly yelled.

"Huh?" David relized what he had done."Makuhita stop!" It was too late. Once Makuhita struck the evolution stopped.

"Zaye no!"

"Togetic!"

"What?" Everybody waited only to see Togetic.

"Togetic? Thats cool." David said. "Shall we continue?"

"You know it! Zaye use Psychic!"

"Toge!" Zaye's eyes began to glow light blue as it lifted up Makuhita with ease and tossed it into a building forcfully repeated times until it was unable to battle.

"Toge!" Togetic celebrated.

"Alright we win!" Kelly celebrated by hugging her newly evolved Togetic.

"Makuhita you okay?" David checked up on his Makuhita.

"Maku..."

"Thanks buddy return. Well looks like you win Kelly. So go on ahead and shop."

"Alright! Thanks!"

"Hey you won fair and square." Kelly and Serena ran into the store and ran right back out. "What's wrong?"

"Got money?" Serena asked.

"How much?"

"I don't know about..." Kelly went quite and counted the money she and Serena had then counted how much money nthey would need from David. "50 ucks!"

"50 bucks! Are you insane!"

"Please!" Kelly begged.

"No way!"

"Please..." Serena then gave David her best Eevee eyes.

"Wait whoa! No that doesn't work on me anymore!"

"Please..." Kelly joined in and did the same.

"Uhhhh..." Then a white beam shot from David's pocket. It was Raichu.

"Raichu..." Raichu did the same.

"Raichu you too!"

"Rai rai!"

"Are you serious!"

"Chu..."

"Fine! David gave Kelly 50 bucks for her and Serena to spend.

"Thanks!" Kelly and Serena ran into the store again. Raichu jumped on his shoulder.

"Was that really neccesary Raichu?"

"Rai raichu.."

"So you think that's going to help you get with Zaye?"

"Rai riachu."

"Whatever." David returned Raichu to his pokeball. "My friends."


	24. Lethal Combonations

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU TOOK ALL MY MONEY WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" David was widfe awake after hearing this. Kelly and Serena took his money the other night in Lilycove and now he had no money to buy stuff for their lunch that day. Good news: Their in Mossdeep?

"Sorry..." Kelly looked down at the floor with all of her and Serena's bags.

"I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU 2! NOW BOTH OF YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO LILYCOVE BY YOURSELVES AND GIVE BACK SOME OF THAT STUFF UNTIL OU CAN PAY ME 200 DOLLARS BACK!"

"Okay..."They both said in unison. The 2 girls left.

"Rai rai!" Raichu tried to wave good bye to Zaye.

"Toge!"

"You still going after Zaye?"

"Rai raichu!" Raichu shook it's head no.

"Really why not?"

"Rai rai riachu."

"Ahhhh. She's bigger than you. You'd like to be the same size huh?"

"Raichu." Raichu shook his head in agreement.

"Whatever. Alright so who should battle today? I want to use Numel and somebody else."

"Raichu rai rai."

"No Makuhita battled twice yesterday."

"Raichu raichu rai rai."

"No Shelgon won't be able to do much."

"Chu? Raichu rai rai?"

"Hmmm...Sceptile might be okay."

"Chu rai rai."

"Alright then let's go."

"Chu!" Raichu jumped on David's shoulder as he moved towards the gym.

* * *

"It's okay Kelly..." Serena was patting Kelly on the back as she cried for giving up alot of the stuff she and Serena bought the last night.

"It's just...so...sad!" She bursted into tears again as the store people began to carry away her stuff.

"We'll get through this..."

"I know we will...it's just so hard!"

* * *

David walked into the gym.

"Hey! Tate? Liza? You guys here?"

"Who's calling Tate?"

"I don't know Liza. I'm as curious as you are."

"I see." David looked on at the gym as 2 twins came up. The boy had a Solrock(If I remember correctly Tate had the Solrock and Liza had Luntone. I don't remember 100% but I'll do my best on who own's which 1.) and the girl had a Lunatone.

"You guys Tate and Liza?"

"Yeah why?" They said in unison.

"I challnge you 2 to a pokemon battle."

"Really? That's fine with us." They said in unison.

"Umm...can you please stop?"

"Stop what?" They repeated.

"That."

"What?"

"_That_."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what let's just battle."

"Okay!" They both agreed with David. The 2 took their places and David did the same.

"Ready!" They both said.

"Really?" David began to whisper. "Do they always talk in unison."

"Rai raichu?"

"Go! Solrock!"

"Go! Lunatone!"

"Numel! Sceptile! Make an impact!"

"Mel!"

"Sceptile!"

"Lunatone use Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

"Solrock Flamethrower on Sceptile!"

"Numel get in front of Sceptile!"

"Numel!" Numel then jogged over in front of Sceptile and took both attacks directly.

"Barely an affect. Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

"Tile!" Sceptile leaped into the air as the leaves on it's arms glowed green and turned into blades as it came down cutting both pokemon.

"Lunatone!"

"Solrock!"

"No!" They yelled.

"Sceptile get back! Numel use Flamethrower!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile flipped backwards behind Numel as it released a powerful stream of flames from it's mouth that hit Lunatone.

"Lunatone!"

"Don't worry I got it sis! Solrock use Sandstorm!"

"I'll cover you brother! Lunatone follow up with Ice Beam!"

"Numel use Fire Blast! Sceptile Solar Beam!"

"Solrock!" Solrock moved it's body jsut enough to lift and cause a sandstorm.

"Luuunnaaatooonneee!" Lunatone released a powerful beam of light blue ice aimed at David's pokemon.

"Numel Nu!" Numel opened it's mouth and released a powerful star of fire to counter the light blue ice beam. Since fire types have an advantage over ice types the fire blast took over. Sceptile was stil powering up for Solar Beam then finally it released the giant cannon like blast of light hitting Lunatone.

"Lunatone no!"

"Don't worry! Solrock Charge Beam!" Tate called.

"Perfect! When did you learn Charge Beam!" Liza asked.

"We've been practicing for a while."

"So we showing off our new moves?"

"Yep."

"Let's do it."

"Solrock!" Solrock's body cackled with electricity and released a beam of yellow lightning aimed at Sceptile.

"Numel counter that with Flamethrower!"

"Numel!" Numel released a powerful stream of fire to counter the electric attack.

"No you don't! Lunatone use Stone Edge!"

"Luna!" Lunaton'es body was outlined in white stripes that turned into broken up stones and blasted Numel's Flamethrower and hit Numel.

"Numel no!"

"Mel..." Then Sceptile was hit with Charge Beam.

"Tile!"

"Sceptile you okay!"

"Septile..."

"You guys okay?"

"Sceptile..."

"Numel Nu..." Both of them stood up and looked at David.

"You guys ready?"

"Tile!" Sceptile gave a thumbs up.

"Numel!" Numel winked at David.

"How nice. Let's try this!"

"They are starting to talk in unison again." David whispered to Raichu.

"Rai rai..." Raichu shrugged and sweat dropped.

"Giga Impact!" They both yelled.

"Luatone!"

"Solrock!" Both pokemon's body were surrounded by orange streaks and purple aura's as they rushed in at the 2 pokemon at full speed.

"Numel use Rock Slide! Scepitle use Solar Beam!"

"Numel!" Numel somped on the ground as stones came up and began to fall down on the 2 pokemon as Sceptile charged up it's power.

"Good job stalling Numel!"

"Numel Nu!" Numel smiled but before anybody knew it both Solrock and Lunatone broke through the rocks made by Numel and slammed them selves into Sceptile over shooting Numel.

"Sceptile no!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile fell to the ground.

"Looks like Sceptile can't battle." Tate began.

"How sad. He actually could knock out our pokemon with his grass attacsk." Liz continued.

"Now he's gone."

"So this match is over."

"Sceptile return."

"Why didn't you return Sceptile?" They both asked.

"Numel can you still fight."

"Nume Nu!" Numel nodded it's head.

"Alright. Let's battle!"

"What you still..." Liz started.

"Want to battle us...?" Tate continued.

"Why?" They both asked.

"I can't back down whenever I got the odds against me. I've already lost to 2 gym leaders. I had a rematch with 1 and captured the badge. Now my plan here is to take you all out. Ater you 2 then I'm going after Wallace. After Wallace I'm facing off against Cole 1 more time!"

"Cole!" Both leaders said.

"Yeah Cole. Why?"

"Good lukc with that. Not even Wallace can beat him."

"Then why is he gym number 3?"

"We don't know. He said it's his favorite number."

"Wow what a good excuse."

"That's what we said."

"Anyways. Numel Fire Blast!"

"Numel Nu!" Numel opened it's mouth shooting out a star of fire hitting both pokemon.

"Numel use Rock Slide!"

"Numel Nu!" Numel stomped on the ground once more as rocks came up from the ground and landed on the 2 pokemon once more.

"Ice Beam!"

"Solar Beam!"

"Go!"

"Great. Numel Double Team!"

"Mel!" Numel made copies of itself as the ligth blue ice beam hit every clone actually freezing the real Numel's legs to the ground as it took a powerful Solar Beam.

"Numel no!"

"Alright! Giga Impact!" They both yelled.

"Luna!"

"Solrock!" Both pokemon were once more surrouned by orange streaks and a purple aura as they rushed at Numel with full speed.

"Protect."

"Numel!" Numel covered itself in a green barrier as both pokemon smashed into it actualy cracking it.

"Harder!" The twins yelled.

"Stay strong!" David called.

"Numel..."

"Lunatone!"

"Solrock!" Both pokemon forced themselves threw smashing into Numel.

"Numel!" Numel cried in pain as light seemed to gather around Numel's back. The light that surrounded Numel's back soon covered it's whole body till it was blinding. Numel's back seemed to grow and seperate slowly. It's body grew and became large.

"What's going on?" The twins asked.

"No way..."

"Raichu..."

"Camerupt!" Numel turned into Camerupt. Once the transformation was complete a powerful blast if light was shot out like a cannon hitting both pokemon.

"Lunatone!"

"Solrock!" Both pokemon cried out in pain.

"Camerupt!" David yelled.

"Came!"

"Alright!" David pulled out his pokedex and learened Camerupt's strongest moves.

_"Known moves:Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Stone Edge, Eruption, Protect..." _It continued with his moves.

"Alright! We can win for sure now!"

"Lunatone you okay?"

"Luna..."

"Solrock how you doing?"

"Solrock..."

"You guys ready to give up?"

"No way!" They twins yelled.

"Fine then. Camerupt let's seperate them! Stone Edge!"

"Cameru!" amerupt's body was outlined in a stream of light that turned into broken up stones that were launced at the ground.

"You missed!" They twins yelled.

"Did I? Camerupt now!"

"Rupt!" Camerupt raised it's head using the stone edge to creat a wall of stones and rocks splitting up both pokemon.

"What the! He split us up!" Tate yelled.

"Yes I did! Camerupt let's use Solar Beam and end this!"

"Luna!" Lunatone yelled and panicked.

"Camerupt!" Camerut began to bring light into it's volcano to where it seemed like it would never end. Camerupt then aligned itself with the wall of stones and released the powerul cannon light blast that was split into due to the wall and hit both pokemon knocking them out.

"Solrock no!"

"Lunatone no way!"

"Looks like I win."

"Raichu!"

"Camerupt!" David hugged Camerupt.

"You did great Camerupt."

"Came!"

"Well here you go. The Mind Badge." Both twins held the badge adn gave it to David.

"Alright. Thanks you guys. That was great. I can't believe I won."

"Well you deserve it..." Liza started.

"You put up a great fight..." Tate continued.

"Which deserves you this badge." They finished in unison.

"Alright." David took the badge as he and Raichu left the gym. There they came back to meet Serena and Kelly. Serena was crying.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"She relized how much stuff we had to give back to pay you back." Kelly explained.

"I see... Where's my money?"

"Here." Kelly gave David the money. "Did you win?"

"Yeah and Numel evolved into Camerupt."

"That's cool. So now where we off to?"

"Sootopolis City. Then after that. It's my rematch with Cole." David looked at Raichu. "And this time we're going to win..."


	25. All Washed Up!

"Alright! Sootopolis City!" David stretched out his arms and took in the air all around him. They took the boat over to Sootopolis and David and Kelly talked about who would face off against Wallace first.

"Take it as best as you can! I'm going to face Wallace!"

"What!" David and Serena turned around to see Kelly running towards the gym.

"Are you serious!" David yelled. "Hey Serena can you stay here!" David ran after Kelly towards the gym.

"Ummm...bye?" Serena said as she looked on at her 2 friends running towards the gym. "Spiritomb come out!"

"Tomb!"

"Let's go catch us some water pokemon."

"Tomb!" The 2 left to go examine the town and ntheir wonderful aray of water pokemon.

* * *

"Hello! Wallace!" Kelly yelled.

"Yo! Wallace!" David follwoed behind as they pushed and shoved each other to see who would face first.

"Let me in!" They argued in unison. "No! Me first! Stop that! Stop what! You stop! STOP!" They both yelled. They looked at each other intensely.

"Who are you guys?" Asked a man.

"Your Juan!" Kelly said.

"Yes I'am may I help you?"

"I challnege Wallace to a gym battle!" Kelly said.

"He's not here right now so I'll take you on!"

"What!" David said. Then he though,_ "I can't let Kelly go first!"_

"Shall we..." Juan was stopped.

"How about we both chalenge you!" David said."

"You mean the 2 of you against me? In a tag match?" Juan sounded interested and curious.

"Yeah!"

"What!" Kelly pulled David over. "What are you doing?"

"Look we can take him out together okay! The 2 of us as a team. We've never actually worked together as a team this entire journey so nows our chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Look I'll use Raichu and you use Ivysaur."

"You just want to go first huh?"

"No. Look I'm not going to wait here for days jsut to watch you try nad beat this guy over nad over again when we can take him out now!"

"Fine! But I can take him by myself."

"Yeah whatever." David looked at Juan. "Hey Juan. If we win we both get a badge right?"

"Of course it's only fair."

"Sweet. Then let it begin!"

"Let it." Juan walked over to his side and took out 2 pokeballs. "Go! Wiscash and Milotic! Show your beatuy!" The field was pure water with small circels for other pokemon to stand on.

"Cash!"

"Lotic."

"See there's a perfect tag duo right their that we can take out. Ivysaur can handle Wishcash since it's part ground type, and Raichu can handle Milotic since it's pure whatever type."

"I see what you mean." Kelly agreed. "Ivysaur I choose you!"

"Ivy!"

"Raichu make an impact!" David threw his Luxury Ball revealing his signature pokemon.

"Rai rai!"

"Wishcash! Milotic! Double Hyper Beam!" Both pokemon released 2 orange blast that circled around each other like a piece of DNA.

"What so early?" David said.

"Ivysaur dodge!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur used it's vine whip to move over to another platform.

"Raichu duck!"

"Chu!" Raichu ducked as the attack went over head.

"Whoa!" David was skinned by both hyper beams.

"Ivysaur use Magical Leaf!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur lifted it's head as leaves of diffrent colors were released from the giant bulb on it's back hittting Wishcash and Milotic succsfully.

"Cash!"

"Lotic!"

"Raichu use Thunderbolt on Milotic!"

"Raichu!" Raichu leaped up in the air and crunched up it's body releasing a golden bolt of electricity shocking Milotic.

"Milo!"

"Wishcash get in front of Milotic!" Juan demanded.

"Cash!" Wishcash did as told and took the attack which had to affect on it.

"Ivysaur use Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur stretched out it's vines that hit Wishcash. The electricity that Wishcash was taking had no affect but the Vine Whip did.

"Alright! Great job Kelly!"

"Thanks! Get Milotic."

"On it! Raichu Volt Tackle!"

"Chu!" Raichu landed on the platform where it was and ran at Wishcash as it's body was surrouned by a gold electric aura. "Rai rai rai raichu!" Raichu jumped off Wishcash and hit Milotic.

"Tic!"

"We're not goin down that easy! Milotic Rain Dance and Wishcash use Hyper Beam!"

"Wishcash Wish!" Wishcahs released a powerful orange blast as Milotic's eyes glowed light blue nad the rain slowly fell. Wishcash's hyper beam seemed unphased by the rain as it broke though hitting Ivysaur.

"Saur!"

"Ivysaur no!"

"Raichu get out of there!"

"Milotic use Iron Tail!"

"Tic!" Milotic raised it's tail as it glowed white and swung hitting Raichu.

"Chu!" Raichu cried out in pain.

"Raichu no!"

"Rai rai..." Raichu was knocked into the water as it slowly fell to the ground.

"Kelly we need back up!" David said.

"Ivysaur get up!"

"Ivy..."

"Look I'll handle this just wake up Ivysaur okay."

"You can't take him on! Wishcash will just take on all of your electric attacks!"

"I know."

"What?"

"Raichu Thunder now!"

"Chu..." Raichu crunched up it's body and released a powerful thunder attack that filled the water.

"You can't hit anybody if..." Juan was cutt off by the scream of his Milotic.

"MIIILLLOOOOTTTTTTTIIIIICCCCCC!" It cried.

"Milotic no! How'd you...?"

"Milotic's tail is in the water?" David asked. He was curious.

"Don't act like you didn't know!" Juan said.

"I'm not acting. I jsut anted to make sure Raichu was still okay. But hey that works too. Raichu keep it up."

"Darn it! Wishcash grab onto Milotic's tail!"

"Cash..." Wishcash did as told and began to take the electric attack.

"Iron Tail Raichu!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu leaped up and out of the water as it's tail glowed white and slammed it against Wishcash's head.

"Cash!"

"Ha! Alright Raichu!"

"Chu!" Raichu ran back beside David.

"You'r giving up?"

"Of course not. Kelly how's Ivysaur?"

"Fine. Ivysaur can you battle?"

"Ivysaur..." Ivysaur began to glow white as the buld on it's back began to expand along with it's body.

"Raichu..."

"Ivysaur?"

"Nice..." David said as Venasaur took the field.

"Venasaur!"

"Venasaur! Alright!" Kelly hugged her newly evolved Venasaur.

"Vena Vena."

"Great a grass pokemon. You 2 are putting on quite a show. Too bad it ends here. Milotic! Wishcash! End this! Double Hyper Beam!"

"Milotic!"

"Wishcash!" Both pokemon repated the double orange blast like attac as it circled each other like DNA.

"Raichu take the attack!"

"Chu!" Raichu jumped in front of Venasaur and took the attack or so it thought. "Chu?"

"Vena!"

"Whoa! Venasaur is using Frenzy Plant!" Kelly celebrated. "What else can you do?"

"Venasaur!"

"Let me see." David pulled out his pokedex. "Hey it learned Leaf Storm!"

"Sweet! Let's..."

"Kelly let Raichu get on Venasaur's back then use Leaf Storm."

"Okay..."

"Raichu on Venasuar's back!"

"Chu!" Venasaur jumped on Venasaur's back as told.

"Venasaur Leaf Storm!"

"Saur!" Venasaur shook the plant on it's back as a tornado of leaves came up and spun Raichu around while itwas aimed at Wishcash and Milotic.

"Raichu use Thunder!"

"Chu!" Raichu crunched up it's body as electricity shot out and hit both pokemon. Only Milotic felt the damage. Wishcash was hit with Leaf Storm and was knocked out along side Milotic.

"We win!" They both yelled and hugged each other.

"We did it!" Said David.

"I know!" Then they both quickly released each other.

"Well you 2 were great. Return." Juan walked over to David and Kelly. Raichu was being petted by David and Venasaur was being petted by Kelly. "The both of you deserve the Rain Badge."

"Thanks." David and Kelly said as they both shook hands with Juan.

"So both of you heading off to Ever Grande City?" Juan asked.

"Not yet. I still have 1 more badge to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Which badge would that be?"

"The Dynamo Badge."

"Are you serious?" Juan was shocked. "Your actually going to challnge Cole?"

"Yeah. My rematch. It's going to be hecktik."

"Good luck. You are not going to leave the same."

"Well see." David and Kelly left only to see Serena outside with a bunch of photographers.

"Serena?" David said.

"Hey you guys! What took so long?"

"We had a tag battle. What's up with you?" Kelly asked.

"I caught the biggest Gyrados in the city."

"That's nice. We should be leaving."

"Already?"

"Yeah let's go." David and Kelly began to walk back to the boat. Serena followed after. Next stop Mauville City. The Rematch with Cole!


	26. Shock Treatment

"Here we are Mauville City..." David looked at the city once more as he witnessed people moving all topwards the gym. The day before he gave Cole a call and told him to be ready. Once Cole recived the call he told the city he'd be battling and everybody went to watch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serena asked.

"I have no other choice."

"There are more gym's out there though!" Kelly pointed out.

"I know. If you guys just don't want to watch then you can go some where else."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked again.

"I'm positive."

"Then let's go!" Kelly said.

"Right!" David took out his Luxury Ball. "Raichu come out." The white light shot out Raichu from it's pokeball.

"Raichu?"

"Alright buddy. I want you be be by myside for this battle okay? Your not battling or at least I don't think so...anyways. I'd like you to help me keep my calm."

"Raichu!" Raichu agreed.

"Alright let's go." They all walked towards the gym only to see Cole waiting with his Primepare by his side. "You ready Cole!" David asked as Serena and Kelly sat down in the croweded bleachers.

"Yeah. 2-on-2!"

"Are you sure?"

"You know it!"

"Fine with me. You pick first."

"Manetric shock'em dead!"

"Mane!"

"Alright Manetric huh?"

"You got it."

"Well then. Camerupt make an impact!"

"Came!"

"Manetric use Double Team!"

"Magnitude now!"

"Hyper Beam!" Manetric was fast as it first made copies of itself then soon released a powerful orange lbast at Camerupt who's eyes were glowing orange as the ground began to shake.

"Stone Edge!"

"Ice Fang!"

"Came!" Camerupt's body was surrouned by a strip of light that turned into stones as they were launched at Manetric who came down with it's fans glowing light blue. Though it took some hit's it still connected with the Ice Fang which didn't do much.

* * *

"Wow they are really going at it." Kelly said.

"This seems to be more important than anything to David..." Serena pointed out.

* * *

"Camerupt use Fire Blast!"

"Manetric use Shadow Claw!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt released the blazing hot fire star as Manetric tried to counter it with it's claw surrouneded by th black shadow like aura. Manetric jumped back because the heat was too much and looked on.

"Camerupt use Flamethrower!"

"Manetric Thunderbolt!"

"Earthquake now!"

"What!" Cole yelled. Camerupt released a powerful red, orange, and yellow stream of fire at the same time it shook the earth while Manetric released a powerufl golden thunderbolt. Since Manetric was unprotected from Earthquake it took serious damage from the attack knocking it down on the ground.

"Manetric you okay?"

"Mane!" Manetric got up and looked at Camerupt while it was in serious pain.

"Camerupt use Overheat!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt' body glowed light red as it released a powerful fire attack at Manetric.

"Manetric dodge!" Cole yelled. Before he knew it Manetric was caught up in the fire attack consuming Manetric little by little. "No! Manetric!"

"Alright Camerupt!"

"Rupt!" Camerupt yelled as Manetric soon fell to the ground.

"Manetric no!" Cole was suprised by the outcome of what happened. "Well looks like you took out my Manetric a second time. That's rare...for anybody. Manetric return. You did great."

"Alright Camerupt! You were amazing!"

"Came!"

"Just 1 more to go and we win!"

"Camerupt!"

"We'll see! Primeape shock'em dead!"

"Primeape!" The furious money pokemon called.

"Primeape use Focus Energy!" Primeape's eyes glowed red and it was surrounded by a gold aura.

"Camerupt use Rock Blast!"

"Rupt!" Camerupt stomped on the ground as boulders arose from the ground. "Came!" Camerupt then roared blasting the rocks at Primeape.

"Ape!" When the rocks were launched at Primeape it simply pushed the rocks aside.

"No way..."

"Primeape use Brick Break!"

"Camerupt! Eruption!"

"Ape!" Primeape's hand was raised as it glowed white preparing to finish off Camerupt.

"CAMERUPT!" Black thick smoke arose from Camerutp's back as flaming rocks shot out from it's back going everywhere.

"Primeape!" Primeape's hand came down crashing on Camerupt's back smashing it into the ground.

"Camerupt no!" David yelled.

"Came..." Camerupt struggled up.

"Wow...that's impressive..." Cole started, "Or just plain foolish! Your just putting Camerupt in even more pain! Primeape Thunder Punch!"

"PRIMEAPE!" Primeape raised it's fist as it glowed gold with sparks as it struck down Camerupt with the final blow blasting it away.

"CAMERUPTTT!" Camerupt was sent through the gym walls.

"Not again..." Davaid said.

"Camerupt no!"

"Next."

"Camerupt return. You did great." David looked at Raichu at his side.

"Raichu rai rai!" Raichu wanted to get into battle.

"No Raichu. Not this time. You helped with the last battle. There's only 1 pokemon I knew would help with this fight."

"Raichu?"

"Makuhita! MAKE AN IMPACT!"

"Makuhita huh? Nice choice. I mean...if you want to lose..."

"Makuhita use Focus Energy!"

"Primeape use Mach Punch!"

"APE!" Primeape's fist glowed light blue as it went up to Makuhita nad punched it sending it through the ceiling.

"Makuhita no!"

"Yeah it's over." Cole said.

"Makuhita use Focus Punch!"

"Hita!"

"Looks it's over." Cole said. Then coming down from the ceiling was Makuhita with it's fist glowing brightly as it Primeape head first with it's fist.

"PrImEaPe!" Primeape screamed in pain.

"Primeape no!" Cole yelled. _"Wow...this time he actually hurt Primeape. Enable to do that he must've gotten t least 10x stronger than before. Well played David. What else you got?"_

* * *

"Wow! Makuhita's okay!" Serena said.

"I know that's amazing!" Kelly said in awe.

"Togetic!"

"Riolu!" Zaye and Nova agreed.

"David has trained to win this badge. If he loses now he loses everything!" Serena pointed out.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!" David yelled.

"Sorry..."

* * *

"Back to our battle!" Cole demanded. "You don't hurt Primeape and get away with it! Thunderbolt now!"

"Primeape!" The now enraged Primeape pointed it's pinkish colored finger at Makuhita releasing a bolt of electricity form it's finger.

"Makuhita dodge!"

"Maku!" Makuhita jumped and doodged the attack just barely.

"Not fast enough! Primeape now!"

"Ape!" Primeapea appeared in front of Makuhita nad slammed it's yellow fist into it.

"Thunder Punch?" David was suprised. He didn't even hear Cole call out an attack.

"Now Primeape end this with Thunder!"

"APE!"

"Makuhita should we try it now?"

"Maku maku!"

"We don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Hita! MAkuhita!"

"Your right we are running out of time...do it then!"

"End this Primeape!" Cole yelled.

"PrImEaPe!" Primeape's whole body was cackling as it focused all that energy into it's finger and released it. The explosion from the close up contact blasted it back.

"Makuhita!" David yelled.

"Primeape good job."

"Ape!" Primeape got out of the cratered wall and stood by Cole.

"Another loss. You are not going to the Hoenn League."


	27. The Final Shock Treatment

"No..." David said calmly.

"David it's over I win...again."

"Makuhita...do it now!" David called.

"Hita!" Then a blue sphere was released from the smoke of the explosion hitting Primeape slamming it back into the wall.

"APE!"

"What the! No way! Makuhita shouldn't be able to do that! Makuhita shouldn't be able to stand!"

"Makuhita..." Makuhita stood with battle scars and scratchs from that 1 attack.

"Lucky for us we timed our attack perfect or in this case coutner attack. We learned Focus Blast on the way over here. That was our ace-in-the-hole. Since you used your Thunder the same time we used Focsu Blast they cancled each other out doing damage to both pokemon. Get it?"

"Yeah. I see. Nice plan. You really have planned this out huh?"

"Actually I didn't plan on using Focus Blast till later till after drawing the battle out later."

"I see. Well to bad. Primeape use Thunderbolt!"

"Makuhita Ice Punch!"

"Mak!" Makuhita's fist glowed light ice blue as it ran towards Primeape charging up it's thunderbolt.

"Thunder Punch!" Cole yelled.

"Ape!" Primeape's fist glowed with electricity as it ran over and hit fist to fist with Makuhita's Ice Punch. Another explosion happened. After the smoke cleared Primeape's fist was frozen.

"Wow you did some damage." Cole admitted.

"Thanks. Makuhita you cool?"

"Hita Maku!" Makuhita stood tall and pumped it's muscles.

"Alright. Let's do this! Makuhita use Fire Punch!"

"MAku!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Prime...ape..."

"Huh!" David noticed something about everytime Primeape began to use an electric attack. It seemed to take more time the more and more it reused an electric attack. Even though Primeape still shot a powerful electric blast at Makuhita who countered with it's fist blazing red in fire.

"Prime..." Primeape struggled up.

"Primeape you okay?"

"Primeape!"

"Your using too much energy. Don't use too much anymore okay. Just enough to do damage. I don't want you to push yourself."

"Ape..." Primeape smiled and shook it's head.

"Makuhita we are brining them down! Use Focus Blast!"

"MAKUHITA!" Makuhita brought it's fist back and held them together then released the blue orb like blast.

"PrImEaPe!" Primeape screamed again in pain.

"Primeape no! Use Thunder Punch!"

"APE!" Primeape rushed at Makuhita with it's fist crackling with electricity.

"Makuhita use Ice Punch!"

"Hita..." Makuhita was looking as though it had all of it's power drained like Primeape.

"Makuhita you okay?"

"Maku!" Makuhita ignored the question and raised it's icy blue fist reading another attack aimed for Primeape. "Makuuu..." As Makuhita ran faster and faster it began to glow white, as it grew taller, bigger, and fatter.

"No! Primeape end this now! Turn your Thunder Punch into a Focus Blast combo!"

"Ape!" Primeape then held out it's electric hadn as it's attack turned into a blue Focus Blast sphere with an electrical boost. The attack came in contact with the glowing Makuhita.

"Yama!" There stood Haryiama using it's icy blue fist to pund Primeape's attack into the ground.

"Haryi...yama..." David was shocked at the evolution.

"Looks like your Makuhita evolved. That just means it's time to kick it up a notch! Primeape use Fire Punch!"

"Hariyama!" Hariyama yelled as it brought it's hands back holding an orange like sphere. The sphere grew and grew in Hariyama's hands.

"That's...Hyper Beam..."

"YAMA!" Hariyama released the blast as Primeape raised it's firey fist preparing for the final blow. Both attacks collided as they exploded.

"Hariyama you cool?"

"Hariyama!"

"Alright."

"Primeape you good?"

"APE!" Primeape's body seemed to glow red with rage.

"So. We still doing this?"

"Yeah under 1 condition." Cole said.

"What?" David looked curious.

"From now on for the rest of this battle is pure punching attacks."

"You mean like..."

"Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch, Focus Punch, so on and so on."

"I see. Let's do it then! Hariyama let's use Fire Punch!"

"Thunder Punch Primeape!"

"APE!" Primeape's fist was surrouned by a golden aura filled with electricity.

"Hariyama!" Haryiama's fist began to be engulfed in flames. Both pokemon charged into each other. Blow after blow after blow. They continued to beat each other down with each attack.

"Yama! Hari! Yama! Hariyama!"

"Prime! Ape! Ape! Primeape!" The attacks wore out both pokemon bringing them down to their knees.

"Hari...yama..."

"Primeape..." Both pokemon looked at each other. Their fist were still reading to strike.

"Primeape let's end this! Thunder Punch 1 more time!"

"Hariyama use Fire Punch!"

"HARIYAMA!"

"PRIMEAPE!" Both pokemon rushed in for the final blows as both of their fist collided with each other. The explosion shook the gym.

"Hariyama! You good! Hariyama answer me!"

"Primeape! Come on Primeape we have to win this! Get up!" As the smoke slowly left the gym only 1 pokemon was left standing. The figure was black it was hard to amke out what it really was. Then David came up with an idea.

"I know! Hey anybody got a bird type pokemon?"

"I do!" Said a little kid.

"Does it know Whirlwind?"

"Yeah..."

"Send it out!"

"Okay... Swellow go!"

"Swellow!"

"Swellow use Whirlwind!" The kid called.

"Swellow!" Swellow flapped it's wings as the smoke cleared freeing everybody of the suspense.

"Yama!" Hariyama was there looking down on Primeape. It then turned to David. "Hari!" It gave him a thumbs up and then ran over to him and hugged him.

"Alright! Hariyama you were amazing! I can't believe that you won!"

"Hariyama! Yama!"

"Primeape..." Cole walked pver to his Primeape. "You did great."

"Primeape Prime..."

"Return buddy..." Cole looked over to see David celebrating with his Raichu nad Hariyama along with Kelly and Serena. "Well David looks like you win."

"Yeah...thanks Cole. That was an amazing battle."

"No problem." David looked at the Dynamo Badge he held in his hand.

"Next stop Ever Grande City..."


	28. Snowed In?

_After David succesfully won his last badge by beating Mauville City gym leader Cole he, Serena, and Kelly all rushed to Ever Grande City all with high hopes. When they finally they arrived they ran into some old friends. who were also entering. People like King Royals, Casey Lynne, Corey Spina, Elizabeth Marine Thomas, Vien Kamiya, the evil Elina Gregory, and the last but not least the 2 time winning Cunningham Helmsley. Now after things happened the end of the Hoen League comes near. During this time pokemon evolved people became friewnds people became experienced. Now the last competetors prepare. Now the day before the first of the final series of the Hoenn League stars up a fierce storm all over the world only to snow the trainers in. Each trainer in their cabin in the pokemon center. Now it's time for each and every one of them to get to know each other before they rip each other apart to see who will become the new Hoenn League Champion._

_The boy's cabin..._

David looked on from his bed to the others. He saw Corey, Vien, and King.

"Come on David. Come on play cards dude." King tried to bring David in to play cards. Today was supposed to be the first series of the Hoenn League finals. The list was hung up in their room.

Series 1 Matches:

Round 1-David vs. King

Round 2-Corey vs. Vien

Round 3-Casey vs. Elina

Round 4- Jasmine vs. Kelly

Round 5-Liz vs. Cunningham

Round 6-Davis vs. Leon

Round 7-Mitch vs. Bobby

Round 8-Collin vs. Aaron

David only cared to watch his friends matches. Luckily him and his friends were in the first 5 matches in the series. Then the winners from those matches would go on to series 2, then after series 2 there is sereis 3 and after sereis 3 the last 2 competitors face off 1 on 1 to declare who would be the new Hoenn League champion.

David was sitting on his bed with Raichu on his lap. "No! For the last time! You've been asking me for the past hour!"

"I know."

"My answer is going to be the same."

"Why?" Corey asked.

"I'm focused on winning the Hoenn League."

"So what dude! Just come on and play!" King yelled.

"No."

"Look David..." Vien started, "Yo have won all 8 badges okay. You are in the Hoenn League you are 1 of few people who defeated the Mauville City gym. When I say few dude I mean few!"

"I know I know..."

"Well then come on okay. Plus the first match you got is against King you're going to win."

"Yeah." King said, "Wait hey!"

"Sorry."

"Fine." David got up and sat on the floor with his friends.

* * *

_Girl's room..._

"Serena truth or dare!" Kelly asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like David?"

"Ooohhhhh..." All the girls looked at her. Serena looked at Kelly, Liz and Casey. Once coming to the Hoenn League Casey became good friends with them. Serena also saw Elina Gregory sitting in her bed along. She wasn't very friendly.

"Ummm..." She blushed at the thought at their occuring friendship. "Skip!"

"What!"

"So who's going up in the second match of the first series?" Serena asked quickly.

"Well I'm going up 3rd!" Casey said.

"And me." Elina said coldly.

"Well let's see. Then after that?"

"That's me." Kelly said. "I'm going up against some girl named Jasmine."

"Oh! Isn't that that girl that was like acting all bubly and everything! She's nice." Liz said.

"Yeah. She's does have her moment's though. She was taking to some dude named Chester earlier." Casey said.

"I think that's her Aipom." Serena said.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Idiots stay away!" David was pushing back his friends. For some reason Nurse Joy brought them bottles of bear. Only David didn't drink.

"Drink David..." King tried to bring his friend to drink.

"No! Man all of you guys are going to have hangovers tomorrow!"

"Your point...?" Corey asked.

"Look! I want all of you to be 100% when I beat you guys!"

"Well see..."

"Hello?" Then Cunningham came in. "Uh-oh. Looks like Nurse Joy got the wrong room. Sorry. I'll just take this." Cunningham walked over and took everything.

"Wait! Help! Don't leave me!"

* * *

"So you also wanted to join the Grande Festival?" Serena asked Kelly.

"Yeah but I got stuck with travling with David."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I had fun with this whole journey thing."

"Well your not the only one. I also wanted to join the Grande Festival. Liz said."

"Well maybe the both of you can make your pokemon show off their skills in the pokemon matches." Casey said throwing out the idea.

"That's a good idea!" Serena said.

"That's amazing..." Elina scoffed. "All of you think that you are going to win? The way your moves look are not important. It's how much damage they do and if your pokemon can't dish out the damage to make your opponet suffer than it's pointless."

"Your so mean!" Serena said. "Somebody needs to take you out!"

"That person is going to be me." Casey said.

"Yeah well see."

* * *

"Thanks Cunningham." King said as he held an ice pack to his head.

"No problem. It's my fault."

"No no we should've drinken that stuff." Corey said.

"Well you guys need to be 100% tomorrow."

"Told you!" David snapped at his friends.

"SHUT UP YOU IDITO THAT HURTS! OW!" Vien yelled.

"Dude a little quiter please..." Corey begged.

"Cunningham I have a question for you." David got serious.

"What?"

"How come you have this goal to beat the Hoenn League 3 tims in a row?"

"I made a promise to my friends that I would. They underestimated me so I have proven them wrong so far."

"But you they were proball joking around."

"They were."

"Then why?"

"I'am going to give the same answer that an old friend of mine's kid would say."

"Which would be?"

"Why not."


	29. Hoenn League Finals Series 1 Part 1

"Alright everybody!" The announcer yelled as the crowd exploded wildly awaiting for the first matches to take part. "Each match is going to be a 6-on-6 pokemon match! The winners will all move on to Sereis 2! There are no substitues! If you choose to substitue then you will not be able to reuse that pokemon again! So are you guys ready!" The announcer asked.

"YEAH! WHOO! ALRIGHT! LET"S START! YEAH! WOOO!"

"Then let's get it started! The first match consist of David Russel from LittleRoot Town! Against his opponet from Sinnoh's Canalave City King Royals! Ready? Begin!"

"Alright King let's give it our all!"

"You know it!"

"So you want ot go first?"

"Sure. Breloom let's go!"

"Breloom!"

"Breloom huh? Too bad. Camerupt make an impact!"

"Camerupt!"

"Breloom Brick Break let's go!" King called.

"Loom!" Breloom jumped up as it's claw like hands turned white as it prepared to come down on Camerupt's back.

"Camerupt use Smokescreenn!"

"Came!" Camerupt roared as thick black smoke blinded Breloom.

"Breloom stop!"

"Loom!" Breloom stopped and landed on the ground looking for Camerupt.

"Camerupt let's go Flamethrower!" A stream of fire came out randomly from the smoke aimed perfectly at Breloom.

"Breloom use Focus Punch go!"

"Loom!" Breloom looked dead straight ar the powerful stream of fire as it's fist glowed white and then punched the attac splitting it in two.

"No way."

"Yes way. Breloom Close Combat go!"

"Loom!" Breloom jumped in the sky and began to lan furious punches on Camerupt as the smoke cleared Breloom continued to attack.

"Camerupt use Roar!"

"RUPT!" Camerupt roared with everything it had while taking serious damage blasting back Breloom.

"Nice counter."

"Thanks."

"Breloom use Hyper Beam!"

"Loom!" Breloom opened it's mouth and released an orange like blast from it's mouth hitting Camerupt.

"Camerupt you okay?"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt roared showing it was still okay to battle.

"Alright then! It can't move so let's use Fire Blast!"

"Camerupt!" Cmaerupt roared again as it released a blazing fire like star at the immobolized Breloom.

"Breloom no!" King called. The attack landed directly blasting back Breloom nad knocking it out.

"Alright Camerupt!" David smiled.

"Breloom return. You did great buddy. Next up! Swampert!"

"Swampert already?"

"Yeah sorry. I didn't think I'd have to use him so early."

"Fine with me."

"We'll see. Swampert use Dynamic Punch!"

"Camerupt use Hyper Beam let's go!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt opened it's mouth preparing to release a powerful orange like blast.

"Swamp!" Swampert ran at the Hyper Beam directly with it's super powered fist splitting the attack in two and got a direct hit on Camerupt. The attack sent Camerupt back and hitting a boulder.

"Camerupt you okay!"

"Rupt..." Camerupt was knocked out.

"Camerupt return. You did good buddy. Thanks. Raichu-" David did not release his Luxury Ball from his hand. He began to think, "I can't send Raichu out now. I know some of his pokemon can easily handle Raichu. Like his Flygon I saw earlier in the League. Darn it."

"Come on David don't keep me waiting."

"Sorry. I'm not going to use Raichu yet."

"That's a dissapointment."

"Sorry. I have a better idea. Sceptile make an impact!"

"Hahaha! The battle of the starter pokemon."

"You know it."

"Alright then! Swampert use Dynamic Punch!"

"Scetile use Bullet Seed!"

"Tile!"

"Pert!" Swampert's fist glowed white again as it dashed for Sceptile. Sceptile countered by using Bullet Seed. Sceptile repeatedly shot out the yellow seeds that would vanish at Swampert's fist.

"Sceptile dodge!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile jumped and dodged Swampert's attack. Swampert's fist landed in the ground creating a crater.

"Swampert use Ice Punch!"

"Swamp!" Swampert's fist glowed icy blue as it ran at Scaeptile again.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's leaffes grew to 2 long green glowing blades of grass as it countered Swampert's Ice Punch. Both pokemon blew back at the feet of their trainers.

"Swampert use Hyper Beam!"

"Solar Beam let's go Sceptile!"

"Swampert!"

"Sceptile!" Both pokemon stared each other down. Swampert held an orange sphere in it's mouth. The sphere grew bigger and bigger. Meanwhile Sceptile it was charging up it's Solar Beam attack.

"NOW!" Both trainers yelled.

"Sceptile!"

"Swampert!" Both cannon like attacks exploded covering the whole field in the grey smoke.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

"Swampert use Ice Punch!"

"Swampert!" Both pokemon ran at each other resulting in another explosion. When the smoke cleared Sceptile's body had a patch of ice on it, and Swampert seemd to have a long cut reaching form it's stomach to it's shoulder. Both pokemon fell.

"Sceptile return!"

"Swampert return."

"Looks like we are both down 2 pokemon I believe?"

"Let's see you lost Sceptile and Camerupt and I lost Swampert and Breloom..so yeah we are down to our last 4."

"Fine with me. Your move."

"Right. Take this! I choose you Flygon!"

"Flygon huh?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. Well then Salamence make an impact!"

"Dragon versus Dragon?"

"Yeah every Dragon attack is going to do some serious damage."

"Looks like."

"Well then sorry to say David but my Flygon is way better! Flygon use Iron Tail!"

"Gon!" Flygon's tail glowed white as it rushed in at Salamence.

"Well looks like you don't want ot try and end this."

"Just fight!"

"Fine! Salamence use Dragon Claw go!"

"Salamence!"

"Unlike you I plan to win. If I need to use a Dragon move on a Dragon pokemon for the first attack I will!" David's Salamence's claw glowed white as it countered Flygon's Iron Tai. Both attacks clashed.

"Mence!"

"Fly!" They both flew back away from each other then went right back at it.

"Salamence use Hydro Pump!"

"Flygon use Hyper Beam!"

"Salamence!"

"Flygon!" Flygon released the powerful orange like blast as it took on Salamence's powerful water cannon blast like attack.

"Salamence use Dragon Breath!"

"Flygon use Dragon Breath as well!"

"Sala!"

"Flygon!" Both pokemon roared. Salamence relased a fire ball that soon turned into cannon like blast at Flygon while Flygon shot out a light blue wind right back at it.

"Come on Salamence! Let's try and use Dragon Claw!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Flygon!" Flygon dissapeared and then reapperaed above Flygon swung it's tail and smashed Salamence's back sending it into the ground.

"Salamence no!"

"Flygon dive down while using Stone Edge!"

"Flygon!" Flygon dove straight down at Salamence while it struggled up. Flygon's body was soon outlined by thin white strips of light that turned into broken stones.

"Salamence no!" Right before Flygon struck David made the call, "Gotch'a."

"Huh?"

"Ice Fang!"

"Salamence!" Salamence flew out of the crater having Flygon crash straight into the ground.

"Flygon are you okay?"

"Gon!" Glygon flew out of the crater only to be welcomed by Salamence's light blue fangs.

"Flygon!"

"Flygon Thunder Punch!"

"Flygon!" Flygon raised it's hand as it glowed brightly with sparks. "Gon!" It punched Salamence.

"Sala!"

"Don't let go Salamence!"

"Sala!"

"Flygon again!"

"Gon Fly!" Flygon repeated this attack over and over again.

"Salamence use Hydro Pump!"

"Mene!" Salamence released the powerful water cannon like atatck.

"FLygon!"

"Flygon no!"

"Alright Salamence!"

"Flygon return. You were amazing."

"You only got 3 left King! Bring it on!"

"Well see. Metagross!"

"Metagross!"

"Metagross huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well then this is going to be tough."

"You got that right! Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

"Salamence dodge!"

"Sala!" Salamence flew towards the sky only to look down at Metagross.

"Metagross follow it!"

"Gross!" Metagross flew towards the sky with it's claw shining white brightly.

"Salamence come down!"

"Sala!" Salamence came down on the ground and looked up.

_"If I want to win I'm going to have to end this now."_ David looked on at Metagross. "Alright! Draco Meteor!"

"Salamence!" Salamence's body glew orange as it began to form a orange like sphere in it's mouth.

"GO!"

"Salamence!" Salamence relased the blast. The ball hit Metagross knocking it out of the sky. The sphere still went on and exploded as meteors came down heavy on Metagross.

"Alright!"

"Sala!" Salamence was tired.

"Metagross use Hyper Beam!"

"Gross!" An orange cannon like blast knocked out Salamence.

"Salamence no!"

"Looks like I win."

"Salamence return. You win that round. I still have 3 pokemon."

"So do I!"

"Hariyama make an impact!"

"Yama!"

"Alright Metagross this should be easy!"

"Hey King!"

"What?"

"I have a question."

"Are you wondering why I don't have Agron? Well the answer is simple to many people had an Agron so when I though about it that was probally not a good thing. So I decided to have my Metagross sent over here for the rest of the tournoment."

"Well sucks to be me right now."

"I bet it does."

"Hariyama use Focus Blast!"

"Yama!" Hariyama threw the blue sphere that hit Metagross directly.

"Meta!"

"No way! That should've done damage."

"Sorry. Metagross is my new trick pokemon. Now Metagross use Gyro Ball!"

"Gross!" Metagross brought it's legs in and began to spin wildly.

"Hariyama use Focus Punch!"

"Yama!" Hariyama brought it's fist back as it glowed white preparing to strike down Metagross.

"Meta!" Hariyama punched Metagross but it didn't stop it kept going until it sent Hariyama into the bleachers.

"Yama!"

"Hariyama you okay?"

"Hari..." Hariyama got down and went back to the battle field.

"Alright Hariyama! Let's use Fire Punch!"

"Yama!" Hariyama ran at Metagross with it's fist lit on fire.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!" Metagross's hand glowed white as a golden silloutte of a meteor outlined it. Both attacks came in contact blasting each other back.

"No way!" The explosion blinded both David and King.

"You still want to go at it?" King asked confidentaly that Metagross was okay.

"You know it! Hariyama you good?"

"Yama!"

"Alright then! Hariyama you want to try our new trick?"

"Yama!" Hariyama shook it's head in agreement.

"Then let's do it! Focus Blast!"

"Hariyama!" Hariyama held out both of it's hands seperately as 2 blue sphere's appeared in both hands. One seemed to bigger than the other.

"What are you doing?" King asked.

"This is our Double Focus Blast Attack! Hariyama now!"

"Yama!" Hariyama threw both sphere's. Metagross was hit with one while the other disinagrated before it could reach Metagross.

"I guess it still needs work."

"I guess so. Metagross now use Hyper Beam!"

"Gross!" Metagross released a powerful orange hyper beam that finished off Hariyama.

"Hariyama no!"

"Yama..."

"Return buddy. You were great."

"Thanks Metagross."

"Meta...gross..." Metagross was tired from taking so much damage.

"Well looks like I'm down to two."

"While I still have 3! Metagross is going to make this easy."

"Well see. Agron make an impact!"

"Gron!"

"Agron use Water Pulse!"

"Agron!" Agron raised it's hands above it's head and a water like sphere appeared in it's hands.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

"Metagross!" Metagross raised it's fist,claw, as it glowed white and was outlined by a golden meteor silloutete.

"Now Agron!"

"Agron!" Agron released the ball of water as it collided with Metagross's fist.

"Come on Agron use Fire Punch!"

"Agron!" Agron roared as it's fist was engulfed in flames while it punched Metagross.

"Gross!"

"Ha! Looks like we can hurt Metagross."

"Metagross use Focus Blast!"

"Surf Agron!"

"Gron!" Agron roared and raised it's head as water then soon came up from under it and it surfed on it while it came down heavy on Metagross.

"Metagross no!"

"Agron finish up with Thunder Punch!"

"Agron!" Agron brought it's fist back while it began to spark and punched Agron. With the water that Metagross was covered in from surf it did even more damage.

"Metagross no!"

"Looks like I win that one."

"Metagross return. Thanks. Next up I have my Camerupt!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt roared and stared at Agron.

"Water Pulse go!"

"Gron!"

"Camerupt use Stone Edge!"

"Rupt!" Camerupt roared as stones came up from the ground and broke the Water Pulse.

"Great..."

"Agron use Surf!"

"Agron!"

"Camerupt use Overheat!"

"Camerupt!" As Agron created another wave that it surfed on it began to come down on Camerupt, Camerupt released a powerful cannon like Overheat that destroyed it.

"No way!"

"Unbelieveable right?" King asked in mockery.

"Agron use Water Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!" Once more a sphere of water was released from Agron and it was countered with a powerful stream of fire released from Camerupt.

"Agron now use Iron Tail!"

"Agron!" Agron ran at Camerupt as it's tail glowed white it swung and hit it knocking it back.

"Camerupt use Fire Blast!"

"Came!" Camerupt released a powerful fire star that hit Agron and pushed it back.

"Agron no!"

"Alright! Camerupt Overheat!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt released a powerful Overheat that once more Agron. This time the attack seemed to bounce off of it for some reason.

"What the?"

"Forgot that we know Protect?" David asked.

"Nice try. Camerupt use Flamethrower!"

"Surf!"

"Agron!"

"Camerupt!" Agron raised water from the ground once more and surfed on it canceling out the flamethrower.

"Camerupt use Fire Blast!" Camerupt then released another fire star blast like attack aiming straight for Agron as it surfed. Camerupt's attack might have hit directly but it was too late. Do to the smoke and fire attacks steam formed nad blinded everybody.

"Agron!"

"Camerupt!" Both David and King yelled.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a tie!"

"Agron return. Thanks."

"Camerupt return. Thank you."

"Looks like we both have 1 pokemon left King."

"Yeah. Our last pokemon have battled before though."

"The outcome will be the same."

"Well see. Staraptor it's your turn!"

"Raptor!"

"Raichu make an impact!"

"Chu!"

"Staraptor use Heat Wave!"

"Star!" Staraptor opened it's beak and released a powerful fire like wave that covered the field.

"No way!"

"Yeah since Staraptor is part normal it can learn a variety of moves."

"Dude you and me both know that's a lie."

"Shut up! Staraptor use Sunny Day!"

"Raptor!" Straptor shot an orb of light into the sky that birsted and made it blinding bright outside.

"Raichu use Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" Raichu leaped up into the sky as it's tail glowed white and swung it's tail hitting the top of Staraptor's head.

"Staraptor!" It called in pain.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Rai!" Raichu raised it's fist before it fell back down and struck Raichu with it's spark filled fist.

"Staraptor we can win the air battle use Close Combat!"

"Staraptor!" Staraptor began to kick and peck at Raichu wildly.

"Raichu no!"

"Rai rai!"

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu!" Raichu crunched up it's body only to release a powerful thunderbolt attack.

"Staraptor you okay?"

"Star!"

"Alright! Let's use a direct Heat Wave!"

"Star!" Staraptor opened it's mouth once more releaseing a powerful wave of heat that hit directly.

"Raichu!"

"Now! Brave Bird!"

"Star!" STaraptor dove down at the still falling Raichu. It's body was engulfed in flames as it crashed dead center into Raichu's body.

"Raichu use..." Staraptor's body was then surrouned by a blue aura as it crashed Raichu into the ground.

"Alright! Looks like we win!" King said. "Great job Staraptor!"

"Star..." Staraptor's call was faint.

"Staraptor are you okay?"

"Ssttaaraptor..." King noticed Staraptor struggling to get up.

"Where's Raichu!" King yelled.

"Gotcha!" David said as he pointed towards the sky to see Raichu's body covered in sparks as it came down and hit Staraptor in the back.

"Raptor!"

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Raichu wins! That makes David the winner! David precedes to the next series!"

"Alright!" David ran to the field and hugged Raichu. "You were great Raichu."

"Rai rai!"

"Staraptor you did your best." King hugged his Staraptor.

"Staraptor..." Staraptor was releived that he wasn't mad at the loss.

"Looks like we lost. Oh well." King and Staraptor walked over to David and Raichu.

"Great battle King."

"Thanks you too David, but remeber it's only going to get harder from here on."

"Dude I know."

"Alright." The two shook hands adn walked their seperaste ways.

"Now that's sportsmanship! Wouldn't you guys say!"

"YEAH! AMAZING!" The crowd cheered.

"Alright you guys here's our next match! Round 2! We have Corey Spina from Snowpoint City against Vien Kamiyia from Slateport City!"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET IT STARTED!"

"Here we go!" Corey and Vien stared at each other from across the arena that took damage from the previous battle.

"So you ready?" Corey asked.

"Yeah let's go."

"Here we go then! Gengar I need your assistance!"

"Gengar!"

"Gengar huh? Bad choice. Gallade I choose you!"

"Gengar use Thunderbolt!"

"Gar!" Gengar released a powerful golden thunderbolt of electricity.

"Confusion Gallade!"

"Gallade!" Gallade's eyes glew light blue and it swung it's arms creating a blue psychic wave that knocked back Gengar.

"Gengar!"

"Take that!"

"Gengar use Shadow Ball!"

"Gallade destroy it with Brick Break!"

"Gar!" Gengar released a black ball of dark energy aimed for Gallade.

"Gallade!" Gallade's arms glew white as it smashed the Shadow Ball into the ground. "Lade." When Gallade looked up it was knocked back by a black fist.

"Alright Gengar nice Shadow Punch!"

"Gar!"

"Gengar use Thunderbolt!"

"Gengar!" Gengar pointed his finger at Gallade once more releasing a powerful golden bolt of lightning.

"Gallade use Teleport!"

"Lade!" Gallade teleported dodgin the Thunderbolt and ended up behind Gengar.

"Confusion!"

"Lade!" Gallade once more created a blue psychic wave knocking Gengar into the ground face first.

"Alright Teleport and follow up with Confusion!"

"Gallade!" Gallade teleported back in front of Gengar and followed up with it's confusion attack.

"Gengar Destiny Bond go!"

"Gar!" Gengar's eyes glowed red as it soon then made Gallade and it's fate one in the same. When Gengar was hit with the confusion attack both pokemon fell to the ground fainted.

"Gengar return. Nice battle."

"Gallade return. Thanks."

"Sceptile I need your assitance!"

"Sceptile!" Corey threw a pokeball reveling the large green pokemon.

"Sceptile huh? Well first off good idea calling Destiny Bond."

"Thanks."

"Hey you deserve it. You won't get luck this time though. Blaziken go!"

"Blaz!"

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

"Blaziken dodge and use Blaze Kick!"

"Ken!"

"Tile!" Sceptile's leaves glew light green as it leaped into the air and came crashing down onto Blaziken who dodged and leaped above Sceptile with it's foot engulfed in flames. Blaziken then kicked Sceptile using Blaze Kick smashing it into the ground.

"Blaziken now use Brave Bird!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken's body lit up in flames as it dove down at Sceptile. On the way down it's flame surrounded body turned into a blue aura. When Blaziken crashed into Sceptile a crater nearly covered the field.

"Sceptile you okay!" Corey yelled.

"Alright Blaziken!" Vien celebrated.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken came out of the crater and stood by it's trainer.

"Vien it's not over yet! Sceptile come on!" Corey yelled. Soon Sceptile got up but struggled to move.

"Still kicking? Well then Blziken use Close Combat!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken rushed down towards Sceptile preparing to land easy blows. At least it thought so.

"Sceptile use Extreme Speed!"

"Tile!" Sceptile then ran at Blaziken and was followed by a white light which soon vansihed, along with Sceptile. Before it knew it Blaziken was getting attack froim all angles.

"Blaziken!" Vien yelled in worry.

"Blaz!" Blaziken was starting to take damage.

"Blaziken it's time to lit it up!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken roared as it lit it's whole body up in it's own flames.

"Tile!" Sceptile was blow back.

"Blaziken now Blaze Kick!"

"Ken!" Blaziken's foot was swallowed in flames when it ran up and kicked Sceptile knocking it out.

"Sceptile no!"

"Alright Blaziken!"

"Sceptile return. You did great. Alright then! Rhyperior your assistance is needed!"

"Perior!"

"Rhyperior!" Vien said in shock.

"Yeah. Have fun trying to take out Rhyperior!"

"Don't worry I will. Close Combat Blaziken go!"

"Blaz!"

"Rock Wrecker!" Corey called.

"Perior!" Rhyperior put it's hands together as it summoned rocks to the palms of it's hands creating a hige destructive boulder. "Rhyperior!" Rhyperior threw the boulder at Blaziken.

"Blaz!" Blaziken kicked the rock and smashed it , though it still took serious damage from it. "Iken!" Blaziken then came face to face with Rhyperior and began to strike it down. It first punched it in it's head, followed up with a kick to the ribs, a punch to the large rock like stomach, a kick to the face, a knee to the arm, and then finished up with a large kick across the head.

"Perior..." Rhyperior was down but not out.

"Rhyperior no!"

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!"

"Iken!" Blaziken kicked Rhyperior with it's fired up feet.

"That barely has any affect!"

"Does it?" When Corey looked at his Rhyperior it was caught in some sort of flame that caused it sever pain.

"Rhyperior are you okay?"

"Your Rhyperior is burned." Vien explained. "It's over now! Blaziken follow up with Close Combat!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken then ran up to Rhyperior and japped it multiple times in the gut and followed up with a large kick to it's jaw ending that round.

"Rhyperior no!" Corey called. "Return. Thanks."

"Alright Blaziken!"

"Well I didn't think I'd have to use him this early in the match up but oh well. Empoleon I need your assitance!"

"Empoleon!"

"Let's see if your Blaziken can handle my Empoleon!"

"Let's. Blaziken use Close Combat!"

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon roared as it relased a powerful water cannon like blast finishing off Blaziken.

"Blaziken no!"

"Alright Empoleon!"

"Blaziken return. Next up Flygon!"

"Flygon!"

"Flygon huh?"

"Yeah Flygon will be able to take out your Empoleon in no time!"

"Empoleon Ice Beam!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon stared at Flygon and relased an icy blue beam that hit Flygon's wing. Flygon's wing froze and it slowly fell to the ground.

"Flygon no!" Vien yelled.

"Alright! Empoleon use Drill Peck!"

"Leon!" Empoleon leaped into the air and began to spin rapidly.

"Flygon use Dragon Pulse go!"

"Gon!" Flygon healed a small teal colored sphere in it's hands, when it released it it hit Empoleon but it only broke on impact. "Flygon!" Flygon fell to the ground."

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon floated in the air slowly coming down which seemed like forever when it finally released the powerful water based blast attack that nearly drowed Flygon.

"Flygon no!"

"Empoleon use Ice Beam!"

"Leon!" Empoleon then finished it up by landing on Flygon and using Ice Beam.

"Flygon no!"

"Looks like Flygon is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!" The ref called.

"Flygon return. You did your best."

"Is that all you got Vien?" Corey asked. "Empoleon hasn't even broke a sweat yet!"

"I still got 3 more pokemon left!"

"Then bring them out!"

"Remeber you asked for it! Go Starmie!"

"Star!" The pokemon called.

"Empoleon let's use Drill Peack!"

"Leon!" Empoleon jumped in the air nad spun it's body rapidly as it was aimed dead center for Starmie's jewel in the center of it's body.

"Alright Starmie prepare your self!"

"Starmie!" The pokemon called.

"Empoleon!" Right before Empoleon was able to strike at Starmie Vien made the call.

"Now Starmie Thunderbolt!"

"Mie!" Starmie rleeased a golden bolt of electricity from the tip of it's head blasting back Empoleon.

"Empoleon you okay?" Corey asked.

"Emp!"

"Alright keep it up!"

"Starmie use Psychic!"

"Star!" Starmie's jewel glowed light blue and picked up Empoleon in the air and slammed it around.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon now!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon struggled to release the blue sphere like attack while it was being slammed around the arena.

"Come on Empoleon!"

"Leon!" Finally Empoleon did and blasted Starmie back.

"Starmie use Thunderbolt!"

"Star!" Starmie once more released a powerful thunderbolt attack blasting back Empoleon.

"Empoleon no!"

"Alright Starmie let's end this with another ThunderBolt!"

"Mie!"

"Come on Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon released a powerful water sphere like blast that came in contact with Starmie's thunderbolt. The explosion took out both pokemon.

"Empoleon return. You were great."

"Starmie return. You did your best."

"Alright then. Magmotar I need your assistance!"

"Agron come on out!"

"Gron!"

"Magmotar!" Corey's pokemon called.

"Magmotar use Fire Blast!"

"Motar!" Magmotar pointed it's cannon like hand's at Agron and released a powerful star made of fire at Agron.

"Protect now!"

"Agron!" Agron roared as it summoned up a green barrier around itself blocking the fire star.

"Alright now Agron use Earthquake!"

"Agron!" Agron roared again as it stomped on the ground making it shake.

"Magmotar use Protect!"

"Motar!" Magmotar roared as it covered itself in a green like barrier as well protecting itself from the attack.

"Agron now use Rock Polish!"

"Gron!" Agron rorared as it smashed it's fist together making it's armor glow red.

"Great." Corey said to himself.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Agron!" Agron rorared as it released a steel colored like blast at Magmotar.

"Magmotar use Fire Blast!"

"Mag!" Magmotar released another fire blast star from it's cannon like arms coming in contact with Agron's Flash Cannon.

"Giga Impact!" Vien yelled.

"Agron!" Agron then dissapeared and there was nothing to see.

"Come on! Magmotar use Overheat all around you now!"

"MAgmotar!" Magmotar shot the ground with fire creating a wall of fire around it. This did not stop Agron from hitting it with Giga Impact while it's body was outstreaked in orange.

"Magmotar!" Corey yelled as he saw Magmotar fall back.

"Agron!" Agron roared in pain due to Magmotar's Flame Body.

"Agron no!"

"Magmotar we got to follow up now!"

"Motar..." Magmotar struggled up and walked over to Agron.

"Eruption!" Corey comanded.

"Magmotar!" Magmotar stuck both of it's cannon like arms once more at Agron and released a powerful fire like explosion from both causing the explosion to finish off Agron.

"Agron no!"

"Looks like Agron loses."

"Agron return. You did great."

"Alright Magmotar 1 more and we win!"

"Magmotar!" Magmotar roared violently.

"My last pokemon huh...well I never thought it would happen like this. Oh well. Porygon Z go!"(Due to the fact that this pokemon does not really make a noise I'am not really going to type down what it says.)

"Alright Magmotar use Rock Tomb!"

"Porygon Z use Psychic!"

"Motar!" Magmotar released a purple sphere at the ground and rocks came up form the ground. After it did this Porygon Z's eyes glew light blue as it lifted the rocks and blasted Magmotar with them.

"Magmotar no!"

"Mag!"

"Alright now Porygon Z end this with Shadow Ball!" Porygon looked at Magmotar as it released a black sphere that hit dead center in Magmotar's body knocking it out.

"Magmotar!" The pokemon cried in pain as it fainted.

"Magmotar return. Thanks buddy you did great."

"Alright we are both down to one pokemon each and niether have taken damage."

"Well then let's end this right here right now." Corey looked down at his Raichu. "Raichu I need your assitance."

"Raichu!" Raichu jumped onto the field.

"Porygon Z use Ice Beam!"

"Raichu use Extreme Speed!"

"Chu!" Raichu dodged the light blue beam released from Porygon Z and tackeld it directly.

"Porygon no! Use Tri-Attack!"

"Raichu use Iron Tail!"

"Rai!" Raichu jumped in the air as it's tail glowed white and had it come down on Porygon Z.

"Porygon Z no!"

"Raichu end this with Volt Tackle!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu ran at Porygon Z with it's body covered in electrical aura's that began to crack the ground unti liut made sudden contact with Porygon Z.

"Porygon no!" Vien was suprised. He looked at Raichu and saw how tired it was from using a bunch of speed based attacks. "Porygon Z usae Psychic!" Porygon floated up and it's eyes lit up light blue and surrounded Raichu and lifted it into the air.

"Raichu use Thunder!" Corey called. "That should end it!"

"Rai raichu!" Raichu cruncehd up it's body and released a powerful bolt of lightning that slammed Porygon Z into the ground.

"Porygon Z no!" Vien ran out and picked up his Porygon Z. "Are you alright?" It looked at him with a blank and fainte expression. The match was over. Corey won. Now the only match'es left were between Casey and Elina, some girl namde Jasmine against Kelly, and unfourtunetly for Liz she was going up against the 2 time winner Cunningham. Who ever cna dish out the best will be able to move on. The question is who will be moving on?


	30. Hoenn League Finals Series 1 Part 2

"Alright the day is still young so let's move on to our next round! This match is between Elina Gregory and Casey Lynne! These 2 girls are fierce competitors and are strong rivals! Who will win? Elina or Casey? Sit back and watch! Begin!" David, King, Vien, and Corey were all in the pokemon center watching.

"Alright so who's your money on David?" King asked.

"Dude I'm going with Casey."

"Well I say Elina she's a cold hearted battler who'll do anything to win." King said.

"Me too." Corey agreed.

"I"m with them David."

"Alright then I'm still going for Casey."

"Why you like her?" King asked.

"Shut up." David said as he punched King.

"Yeah King shut up he likes Kelly don't you?" Corey asked.

"Shut up I said!" David kicked him in the leg.

"Ow you jerk!"

"You guys are both wrong he's after Serena!" Vien joked.

"All you idiots need to shut up!" David said as he punched Vien as well. "Just watch the match."

"Go! Flood!" Casey threw her pokeball revealing her Wartortle.

"Alright don't dissapoint me! Go Shadow!"

"Dusclops!"

"Flood use Hydro Pump!"

"Tortle!" Flood opened it's motuh releasing a powerful water attack.

"Shadow dodge it now!"

"Clops!" Shadow moved right out of the way avoiding the attack.

"Shadow use Confuse Ray now!" Elina yelled.

"Clops!" Dusclops's eye glowed blue but the attack missed as Flood closed it's eyes and dropped to the floor.

"Nice try! Flood use Ice Punch!"

"War!" Wartortle's fist glowed light blue as it ran at Shadow with it's fist raised high.

"Shadow use Shadow Ball now!" Elina yelled in anger as Shadow released a black sphere knocking back.

"Tortle!"

"Now Shadow use Thunder Punch!"

"Dusclops!" Shadow raised it's armless fist as it glowed and sparked yellow with electricity then hit Flood knocking it back.

"Flood no!"

"Hahaha! How sad! You don't deserve to fight my Shadow!"

"Well see! Flood use Rapid Spin!" Casey yelled.

"Tortle!" Wartortle jumped in the air and spun it's body rapidly.

"That won't work! Thunder Punch!"

"Clops!" Dusclops raised it's fist high as it was covered in electricity. Preparing to strike down Flood in one blow.

"Flood now use Hydro Pump!"

"War!" Wartortle stopped using Rapid Spin ducked and dodged Dusclops' Thunder Punch then blasted it directly with a powerful cannon like Hydro Pump.

"Clops!"

"How'd you get knocked down by that? That was pathetic!" Elina yelled.

"Flood now use Ice Punch!"

"Wartortle!" Wartortle raised it's fist once more as it glew light blue and struck down on Dusclops.

"Clops!"

"Shadow return!" Elina was angered by that loss, "How'd you lose to something like that? You were a waste."

"How can you say that! Your Dusclops fought hard!"

"Sut up! You better even this out... go Mirage!"

"Kecleon!" Elina released her Kecleon named Mirage.

"A Kecleon huh?"

"Mirage you better even this out!" Elina yelled.

"Leon!"

"Flood show them what you can do! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Wartortle!" Flood opened it's mouth wide open releasing a powerful orange blast.

"Mirage dodge and use Iron Tail!"

"Leon!" Mirage jumped out of the way making Flood's hyper beam miss, then followed up as it's tail glowed white and made it come down heavy on Flood.

"Flood no!"

"How you like me now! Mirage now use Hyper Beam!"

"Kecle!" Mirage opened it's mouth wide revealing a orange sphere then released it blasting Flood back and knocking it out.

"Flood no!"

"How useless." Elina taunted.

"Shut up! Flood return. I know you did your best."

"Come on little miss what else you got?"

"I got this! Lua go!"

"Breon!" Casey released her Umbreon Lua.

"That all? Mirage use Brick Break!"

"Kecleon!" Kecleon raised it's fist high as it glowed white.

"Use Psychic!"

"Bre!" Lua's eyes glowed blue as it caught Mirage in the air and tossed it to the ground.

"What!"

"Lua use Shadow Ball!"

"Umbreon!" Umbreon opened it's mouth and released a powerful black sphere that hit the fallen Kecleon.

"Leon!" Kecleon's skin then turned black.

"What the?" Casey was lost.

"Ha! Now my Mirage is a dark type pokemon!"

"Fine then! Use Psychic again Lua!"

"Umbreon!" Lua's eyes glowed blue once more.

"Mirage use Double Team and Brick Break!" Mirage was too fast for Lua so it was able to copy itself then raise it's glowing white fist and struck down Lua.

"Lua no!"

"That's what happens in the big leagues litle girl! Can you handle it?"

"You know it! Lua come on! Let's use Quick Attack!"

"Umbreon..." Lua struggled up from that attack since it was a fighting type move and it's a dark type pokemon it had a very high effect.

"Mirage use Iron Tail!"

"Kecleon!" Kecleon ran at Lua and raised it's glowing white tail as it came down hard once more on Lua's back.

"Umbreon!" Lua fell to the ground again.

"Lua no!"

"Mirage end this! Brick Break!"

"Kecleon!" Mirage ran at Lua once more with it's glowing white hand as it stuck Lua down like nothing ending that round.

"Lua no!"

"Hahaha! My Mirage can do this by itself! You stand no chance!"

"Lua return. You did good."

"If that's your definition of good then there is somethign wrong with you!"

_"I have to bring her down..."_ Casey thought. She looked on at Elina and Mirage and could only come up with 1 thought. "Tragedy your turn!"

"Absol!" The pokemon called.

"That thing? This is getting alot more interesting!"

"We are going to end this in one blow if you don't mind!" Casey said.

"Show me what you got!"

"Alright...Tragedy use Razor Wind!"

"Sol!"

"Mirage dodge and use Iron Tail!"

"Leon!" Mirage's tail glowed white once more but before it could swing Tragedy was able to strike it down with it's Razor Wind.

"What the?"

"Ice Fang go!"

"Absol!" Tragedy leaped forwards as it's teeth shined a light icy blue right as it struck down Mirage. Mirage's skin turned a light blue.

"No way!"

"Now Fire Fang!"

"Abs!" Tragedy was albe to once more attack Mirage with it's flame engulfed teeth finsihing it off.

"Ha!"

"What! No! There's no way...Mirage return. Sad...I thought you'd actually be useful.. How'd you do that?" Elina asked.

"Well first I used Razir Wind to knock you down. Then after that I used Ice Fang to turn it into an ice type, which was followed up by Fire Fang which is super effective against ice types which is what I made Mirage."

"Hmph. Well planned too bad it ends here! Do not fail me again! Helena!"

"Delcatty!" The cat pokemon called.

"So I see you've chosen your Delcatty Helena huh?"

"Yeah. I released her but then I got her back in hopes that she won't dissapoint me this time."

"Let's find out! Tragedy use Shadow Ball!"

"Sol Ab!" Tragedy released a powerful black sphere at Helena.

"Helena use Assist!" Elina yelled.

"Catty!" Helena raised one of her palm's as it glowed white. It turned out to be Flamethrower destroying Tragedy's shadow ball only to find Tragedy on the other side using Thunder Fang. Tragedy was blasted back though from the Assist that was launched from it's palm knokcing it back.

"Helena use Assist once more!"

"Del!" Helena raised her palm only to shoot out a powerful blizzard attack.

"Darn it use Hyper Beam!"

"Absol!" Tragedy's released a powerful hyper beam, but was still stopped by Helena's Blizzard.

"Darn it! This is going to be harder than I thought. Tragedy use Fire Fang!"

"Absol!" Tragedy's fangs was engulfed in flames once more as it went on ahead ready to strike down Helena.

"Helena don't fail me now! Use Assist!"

"Delcatty!" Declatty raised it's palm to reveal that it's palm began to glow a light ice like blue as it came in contact with Tragedy. Both pokemon hit each other knocking each other out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The ref called. When it came down to it this was what was left. Casey had lost her Wartortel Flood, her Umreon Lua, and her Absol Tragedy. Elina so far had lost her Dusclops Shadow, her Kecleon Mirage, and her Delcatty Helena. Both were down to their last 3 pokemon.

"Helena return. I guess you aren't a total waste."

"Tragedy return. You did great." Casey looked on and took out another pokeball. "Ember go!"

"Growlithe!" The pokemon roared. Casey sent out her Growlithe Ember.

"Clash your up!"

"Crawdaunt!"

"Looks like it comes down to type advantage at this point huh?" Elina teased.

"Well see! Ember use Thunder Fang!"

"Growl!" Ember leaped into the air as it's teeth sparked with electricity.

"Clash use Crab Hammer!" Elina yelled.

"Daunt!" Clash raised a claw as it glowed whtie and countered Ember's Thunder Fang with it canceling out both attacks.

"Ember use Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun Clash!"

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt aimed a claw at Ember as Ember released a powerful stream of fire which Clash countered with apowerful stream of water. Both attacks collided causing steam to rise from to the sky slowly.

"Clash use Hyper Beam!"

"Ember Hyper Beam!"

"Growlithe grow!" Ember opened it's mouth wide to release the powerful orange hyper beam.

"Crawdaunt!" Clash pointed it's claw once more at Ember as it released a powerful orange blast to counter Ember's. Once more a collision. The smoke arose again.

"Ember can you move?"

"Growlithe!" Ember replied.

"Alright use Thunder Fang!"

"Clash don't fail me! Use Guillotine!"

"Growlithe growlie!" Ember leaped into the sky as though it were flying and came down heavy on Clash with it's spark filled teeth. What Ember didn't know was that Clash was able to strike at the same time by using it's Guillotine knocking both pokemon out.

"Ember!"

"Clash return...I expected much better."

"How can you say that! If I were you I'd say that your Crawdaunt was very good."

"Well your not me okay! If you knew me then maybe you'd understand but you don't so just butt out! Scream fight for me!"

"ExPlOuD!" The giant noise making pokemon raored. It actually shook the ground in the arena.

"Comedy it's all you!"

"Sneasel!"

"Hmph. This is going to be easy! Scream use Flamethrower now!"

"PLOUD!" Scream roared as it released a powerful bright red stream of fire.

"What! Comedy dodge and use Swords Dance! We'll have to beat them with speed." Casey commanded.

"Sneasel!" Comedy was able to jump out of the way and then follwo up with Swords Dance, as it's claws glowed white and grew out.

"Scream use Thunder Punch!"

"Exploud!" Exploud roared in anger as it's fist was coevered in sparks.

"Comedy dodge and use Ice Punch!"

"Sneas!" Comedy dodged the thunder punch then followed up by jumping over it's head and smashed it's icy blue fist onto it's head.

"EXPLOUD!"

"Great now it's even madder."

"Sneasel!" Comedy agreed as Exploud roared so loud that it began to bring down the stadium.

"CAN'T YOU CALM IT DOWN!" Casey asked.

"NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT! THIS IS WHEN SCREAM'S AT IT'S MOST POWERFULL!" Everybody in the arena covered thier ears.

* * *

"DUDE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!" Corey yelled.

"WE CAN ALL HEAR IT TOO!" David replied back.

"WHAT!"

"WE CAN ALL HEAR IT TOO!"

"WHAT!"

"WE CAN ALL HEAR IT TOO!"

"WHAT!"

"WE CAN..."

"DAVID FORGET IT!" Vien stopped him.

"WHAT!"

"I SAID FORGET IT!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID..."

"VIEN FORGET IT OKAY!" King said.

"WHAT!"

"FORGET IT!"

"FORGET WHAT!"

"FORGET... NEVER MIND!"

"WHAT!" David, Corey, and Vien yelled.

* * *

"SCREAM END THIS NOW! USE HYPER BEAM!" Elina said.

"EXPLOUD!" Exploud opened it's mouth adn relased a powerful hyper beam that devoured Weavile and blasted it through the arena walls and out into the city.

"SCREAM STOP!" Elina said.

"Ploud." Scream suddenly stopped.

"Comedy no!" Casey ran over to pick up her Sneasel and walked back to the arena. "Looks like it's over Comedy. Thank you for doing everything you could."

"Ex...pl...ou...ddd..." Scream fell to the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"What! Scream stand up now!"

"Bone you're up!"

"Doom!"

"Hmph. A Houndoom huh? Scream return. Elevate you're up!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Bone use Dark Pulse!"

"Houndoom!" Bone opened it's mouth showing a small black sphere that was circled by wider circles. "Doom!" Bone then released the attack.

"Elevate dodge and use Sky Attack!"

"Pidge!" Elevate dodged the attack then dove down at Bone as it was surrounded by a white aura. It completely knocked back Bone.

"Bone no!"

"Elevate now use Hyper Beam!"

"Bone use Fire Blast!"

"Doom!" Houndoom opened it's mouth releasing a powerful fire star that came in a collision contact with Elevate's orange hyper beam.

"Thunder Fang go!"

"Elevate dodge and use Aeriel Ace!"

"Hound!" Bone lepaed into the air as it's teeth filled with sparks as it came down heavy on one of Elevate's wings disabling that wing though Elevate was still able to strike it with it's Aeriel Ace attack and knock it down. "Doom!"

"Elevate use Brave Bird!"

"Pidge!" Elevate's body was englufed in flames as it flew down towards the fallen Bone, one it got close it was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Bone dodge and follow up with. Thunder Fang!"

"Doom!" Bone leaped out of the way causing Elevate too crash and burn in the ground which then Bone reacted on as it finished off it's other wing with another Thunder Fang.

"PIDGE!"

"Elevate use Hyper Beam!"

"Eotto!" Elevate relased numeros number of Hyper Beams that went crazy all over each missing Bone.

"Bone end this with Overheat!"

"Houndoom!" Bone jumped in front of the tired and paralyzed Elevate only to end the match with a powerful Overheat.

"Elevate is unable to battle! Casey wins!"

"Alright Bone we won!"

"Houndoom!" Bone ran over to it's trainer and they hugged in happiness while Elina returned her Pidgeotto Elevate and walked off in anger.

"That match was pointless." Elina walked off the stage as Casey looked on only to have her hand raised.

"Alright next match is against Aklea Devlin against Jasmine Sharda! Begin!"

"Alright Zaye you ready?"

"Togetic!"

"Nova you ready?"

"Riolu!"

"Let's get it started." Kelly looked over to see her opponet. Her opponet had blonde curly hair that went half way down her back, she was lightly tanned, she had light blue eyes, she wore a floral pink and orange singlet, tan shorts, black shoulder legnth fingerless gloves, with a tanned belt where she kept her pokeballs, a pokeball at the end of a necklace she wore, and pink converse shoes.

"You ready Chester?" She asked an Aipom by her side.

"Aipom Ai!" It screeched.

"Alright! First up I choose Houndoom!" KElly threw her pokeball revealing Houndoom.

"Doom!"

"Houndoom huh? It's all you then Sanp!"

"Gator!"

"A Feraligator!"

"Yeah. Snap take them out with your Hydro Pump!"

"Gator!" Feraligator opened it's mouth and released a powerful hydro pump.

"Oh no! What do we do!" Kelly yelled.

"Ha this is going to be too easy!" Jasamine said.

"Huh...Agility...now."

"Doom!" Houndoom dissapeared as they HYdro Pump hit the ground.

"What!"

"Thunder Fang!" Kelly yelled.

"Houndoom!" Houndoom came up from behind Feraligator and bit down on it heavily with it's fangs sparked with electricity.

"Snap you okay?"

"Feraligator!" It replied.

"Houndoom use Swift!"

"Doom!" Houndoom then leaped over Snap turned it's head back and released multiple golden stars at Snap.

"Gator!"

"Snap use Hydro Cannon!"

"Feraligator!" Snap roared as it released a powerful ball of water that nearly hit Houndoom but just barely missed.

"Houndoom you okay? That was close."

"Houund!" It howled.

"Alright then let's do this! Dark Pulse go!"

"Doom!" Houndoom howled as it released the black sphere at Snap.

"Snap dodge!"

"It can't a pokemon that is able to use Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn, or Frenzy Plant lose the ability to move after using it."

"Man I forgot!"

"Yeah so he's wide open formy Houndoom's Dark Pulse!"

"Gator!" Snap was on the floor from taking the direct hit as it struggled up.

"Snap use Brick Break!"

"Feraligator!" Snap ran forwards raising it's clawed fist high preparing to strike down Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Agility and follow up with Dark Pulse!"

"Doom!" Houndoom dissapeared behind Snap again blastingi t again with it's Dark Pulse sending it face forwards into the ground.

"Thunder Fang! Now!" Kelly yelled.

"Doom!" Houndoom bit down heavily on Feraligator with it's spark filled fangs finishing it off.

"Snap return! You did great buddy. Alright Ash you're up!"

"Zard!"

"No way!" Kelly looked on to see a black shiny Charizard.

"How you like Ash?"

"He's a shiny Charizard!"

"YEah I know."

"Things just got alotmore interesting! Houndoom use Agility then Dark Pulse!"

"Doom!" Houndoom appeared behind Ash and blasted it in the back with the dark sphereical blast.

"Zard!"

"Ash you okay?"

"Charizard!"

"Alright then let's use Mega Punch!"

"Charizard!" Ash lifted his fist in the air as it glowed white and hit Houndoom with all of it's power knocking it out.

"Houndoom no!" Kelly yelled as her Houndoom slid over to her feet. "Return. You did great."

"Alright Ash thank you so much!"

"Charizard!" Ash gave Jasamine a thumbs up.

"Alright then Crawdaunt your turn!"

"Daunt!"

"A Crawdaunt huh? Are you friends with the people who battled before us because you have a Houndoom and a Crawdaunt just like the girls that battle before us."

"I'm friends with one of them but that doesn'r have to do with the pokemon I caught!"

"Just asking. Ash use Mega Punch again!"

"Charizard!" Ash lifted it's hand once more as it glowed intensly. "Zard!" It began to bring down it's fist at full power.

"Crawdaunt Protect!"

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt put it's claws up and stopped the attack by covering itself with a green barrier.

"Again Ash break through!"

"Charizard!" Ash continued to attack Crawdaunt though Protect was up in hope of breaking it.

"Craw...daunt...craw...daunt...craw...daunt!"

"Crawdaunt fight back with Hydro Pump!"

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt dropped it's protect for a second only to blast Ash at full power with it's Hydro Pump.

"Ash no! Use Blast Burn!"

"CHARIZARD!" Ash roared so loudly that fire came up form the ground and attack Crawdaunt.

"Ha it's over!" Jasamine celebrated.

"Don't think so!" Kelly yelled.

"Huh?" Jasamine looked on only to see that Crawdaunt was protected by using protect. "COME ON!" She yelled.

"Crawdaunt end this!" Kelly called.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt leaped in front of Ash's face nad blasted it with it's Hydro Pump once more.

"Zard..."

"Ash no! Return. You did your best." Jasamine looked on at Crawdaunt. "Jack your turn!"

"Cacturn!"

"Great a Cacturn."

"Jack use Needle Arm!"

"Cacturn!" Cacturn ran at Crawdaunt with 's fist riased high as it glowed light green. "Turn!"

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt took the attack directly reperatedly as Jack kept beating down Crawdaunt with that one move.

"Crawdaunt no!"

"Take that and that!"

"Cacturn!"

"Crawdaunt..."

"Crawdaunt return. You did great. Alright...looks unavoidable...I"m going to have to use her now. Dodrio go!"

"Dori!"

"Cacturn use your Agility!"

"Dodrio Agility and Drill Peck!"

"Dorio!"

"Cacturn!" Both pokemon used AGility but Kelly's Dodrio was faster and was able to end the match quickly with it's Drill Peck attack.

"What! No way! My Cacturn should still be able to stand!"

"Alright Dodrio!"

"Dori!"

"Darn it! Cacturn return! Roxy it's all you!"

"Pikachu!"

"A Pikachu huh? Well I've travled with one so I know how to battle them."

"Well find out. Roxy use Quick Attack!"

"Dodrio Agility!"

"Drio!" Dodrio was even fast enough to dodge Roxy's Quick Attack.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Drio!" Dorio blasted Roxy with a powerful hyper beam that knocked back Roxy. It was able to weaken the damage by using Iron Tail.

"Roxy you okay?"

"Pika pi!"

"Alright then use Thunderbolt!"

"Agility then use TRi Attack!"

"Dodrio do!" Dodrio appeared behind Roxy and charged up the red triangle attack that it released to blast Roxy into the stadium seats.

"Roxy no! We have to use it now Roxy!"

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah let's do this!"

"Pikachu!"

"Roxy Volt Tackle!"

"Dodrio you know what to do! Giga Impact!"

"Dodrio!" Dodrio got into position as it stared down Roxy who already got a head start on it as shee rushed down the field covered in electricty.

"Now!" Kelly yelled. Dodrio ran at Roxy while using Giga Impact as it was covered in a purple aura. Both pokemon collided and finshed each other off.

"Dodrio return! You were amazing. You were able to take out 2 pokemon this round."

"Roxy return. You were great...thank you. Bandit you're up!"

"Weavile!"

"Hmph...Zaye would you mind?"

"Togetic!" Zaye flew out onto the field preparing for battle.

"Bandit use Swrods Dance!"

"Hyper Beam!" Kelly called.

"Toge!" Zaye released a powerful Hyper Beam but missed.

"That was close...she's trying to finish this off early Bandit so let's use Brick Break!"

"Weavile!" Bandit leaped into the air as it's cloaws glowed white.

"Flamethrower go!"

"What!" Jasamine was suprised as Bandit was caught in a seriously overpowered Flamethrower.

"Vile..." Bandit struggled walking around.

"Bandit no!"

"Zaye use Dark Pulse!"

"Togetic!" Zaye released a black sphere that was circled by others. The attack hit Bandit sending it down into the ground.

"Bandit no!"

"Yeah! Zaye use Flamthrower again!"

"Dodge now!"

"Weavile!" Bandit leaped out of the way but limped once landed.

"Bandit use Blizzard!"

"Hyper Beam now Zaye!" Kelly called, "We can't let them use that move!"

"Toge!" Zaye released another Hyper Beam attack that finsished off Bandit.

"Bandit no!"

"Looks like all you have now is your Aipom!" Kelly yelled.

"Bandit you did great return. All right Chester this is all you!"

"Aipom!" Chester scrreched as it leapt onto the field.

"Alright Zaye let's..." Kelly stopped as she looked down to see Nova looking up at her. She hadn't used Nova yet. She didn't use Nova the entire time of the tournomen.t He probally felt left out.

"Zaye come back..." She said.

"Togetic?"

"Come back."

"Toge..." Togetic came back to it's trainers side.

"Alright Zaye this is all you okay? You just need to end this here and now."

"Riolu!"

"Alright go out there and show them what we got!"

"Riolu!"

"Hmph. You should've stuck with your Togetic!" Jasamine said. "Now you can't send it back out."

"Hey I know Nova won't fail. Even if you are able to take him out by some miracle I still have my Venasaur."

"Hmph. Chester use Focus Punch!"

"Nova dodge and use Thunder Punch!"

"Riolu!" Nova jumped over Chester as Chester's fist glowed white while Nova's fist glowed and sparked he came down behind Chester and punched him in his back.

"Aipom!"

"Chester you okay?"

"Aipom ai ai!"

"Alright then use Swift!"

"Aipom!" Chester leaped into the air as it swybgi t's tail as it released a fury of golden stars that were aimed at Nova.

"Nova dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

"Riolu!" Nova leaped and once morewappeared behind Chester and released a blue aura sphere in Chester's back that sent it into Jasamine's arms.

"Looks like I win!" Kelly said.

"I don't think so! Chester use Quick Attack!"

"Nova dodge again!" Chester ran at Nova as a white light followed behind it. Nova was able to leap up into the air and dodge and ended the match with another Aura Sphere to Chester's head form the sky that drove Chester into the ground.

"Chester no!"

"Kelly wins!" The crowd exploded loudly as Kelly waved as she held Nova.

"Thanks Nova you were great."

"Riolu."

"Let's go!" Kelly walked off the stage with Zaye, and Nova at her side.

"Alright you guys! It's time for the final match for today! Tomorrow we'll do the rest and start off Series 2!" The crowd exploded once more happy. "Alright over here we have our 2 time winning Cunningham Washington against Elizabeth Marine Thomas!" The crowd exploded with cheers, they even made their seats shake wildly as Cunningham came out with a Ninjask by his side.

"Let's get started!" Cunningham said. Liz stood on the other side worried. She came so close but she couldn't give up now. EVen though her opponet has won the Hoenn Leagues 2 times in a row and now going for win number 3. No pressure right?

"I'll try to beat you with Ninjask alon okay?"

"No! Not okay! I'm going to give you one heck of a fight!" Liz yelled.

"Yeah well see. I really want to battle your friend David actually, he seems like he'll give me a run for my money for a little while. EVen thought I'd still win."

"You'll have to go trhough me first! Go Blair!"

"Blaziken!"

"Ninjask go have some fun."

"Ninjask!" Ninjask flew out over to the field.

"Blaire use Blaze Kick!"

"Blaziken!" Blair leaped up into the air as it's foot was engulfed in flames.

"Ninjask Double Team, Agility, Confuse Ray go."

"Jask!" Ninjask did each and every move in that order. It first dissapeared with it's amazing speed form agility, then cloned itself, then followed up with a confuse ray after it's eyes lit red hitting Blaire from every angle.

"Blair no!"

"Blazeiken!"

"Darn it!"

"Ninjask did we over do it already?"

"Ninjask nin."

"Okay how about we use Sanstorm, Sandtomb, Hyper Beam."

"Ninjask!" Ninjask swung it's little claws summoning up a sandstorm that blinded Blair.

"Blair use Flamethrower" Liz yelled.

"Blaziken!" Blair spun around in a circle releasing small amouts of fire. Meanwhile it was being picked up by Ninjask's sandtomb.

"Blaire no!"

"End it."

"Ninjask nin!" Ninjask then shot Blaire with Hyper Beam finishing her off.

"Blaire no!"

"Looks like Ninjask and me win. I"m sorry."

"Blaire thank you for trying. Alright up next is Hope!"

"Gardevoir!"

"Alright then...hmmm... Ninjask return."

"Ninjask?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Ninjask." Ninjask flew back over to Cunningham.

"Alright Ninjask think I should send out Magmotar?"

"No..." Liz knew that Magmotar was Cunningham's best pokemon, it was just about unbeatable. If he chose Magmotar it would be the first time in the tournoment he'd use him. He mainly used Ninjask, and his Banete.

"Ninjask."

"He hasn't battled in a while so this should be a good warm up."

"Ninjask."

"Alright then. Magmotar go!"

"Motar!"

"Hope you better prepare! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Gardevoir!" Hope released a black sphere that hit Magmotar directly.

"Now Teleport then Hyper Beam!"

"Gardevoir!" Hope vanished behind Magmotar and released a powerful Hyper Beam. The smoke cleared and the move seemed to have no affect.

"Fire Blast." Cunningham said calmly.

"Motar!" Magmotar roared as it released a powerful star of fire that devoured Hope ending that round.

"Hope return...I'm sorry..."

"Come on you still have what? 4 pokemon left correct? Bring them out."

"Fine...Ice go!"

"Cham!"

"Ice use Close Combat!"

"Cham!" Medicham ran up to Magmotar and began to attack it. Medicham gave it repeated shots to it's face, but still it seemed unphased by any of the attacks thrown at it.

"Ice use Focus Blast now!"

"Medicham!" Medicham back up and began to charge up a blue sphere.

"Magmotar use Rock Tomb go!"

"Motar!" Magmotar stuck it's cannon like arms at the ground and released a purple sphere that devoured Medicham.

"Cham..."

"Medicham no!"

"Return Ice now."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever!"

"Magmotar keep it up."

"MAgmotar.."

"I know were almost done."

"Motar..."

"Rose go!"

"Roserade!"

"Magmotar Flamethrower!"

"Motar!" Magmotar released a powerful flamethrower that ended Rose in one attack.

"Rose no!"

"Look you only have one pokemon left I suggest you give up now."

"Never! Dawn it's your turn!"

"Magius!"

"Dawn use Shadow Ball go!"

"Mismargius!" Dawn released a powerful black sphere that hit Magmotar's knee.

"Motar!" Magmotar's knee seemed to give in and he fell to it. "Magmotar!" Magmotar held it's knee.

"Magmotar you okay?"

"Did...that...just happen? Dawn use Shadow Ball on Magmotar's other knee!"

"Mismagius!" Dawn repeated the shadow ball attack on Magmotar's other knee making Magmotar fall to both of it's knees.

"Magmotar no!"

"Motar!"

"Dawn use Psychich now!"

"Mismagius!" Dawn's eyes glowed light blue as she picked up Magmotar with every single bit of power she had.

"Magmotar use Flamethrower!"

"Motar!" Magmotar was in pain from the Shadow Balls to the knees.

"Come on Magmotar!" Cunningham yelled but it was too late Dawn threw Magmotar down on the ground which made it very tired since Magmotar was so heavy.

"Dawn use Shadow Ball!"

"Magius!" Dawn released a powerful black sphere once more tha hit Magmotar in the face.

"Motar!"

"That's it Magmotar use Fire Spin!"

"Motar!" Magmotar aimed blindlessly releasing a tornado of fire that blinded everybody nad devoured Mismagius ending the match.

"Dawn no!" Liz ran over to Dawn. "Thank you so much for everything. You did your very best."

"You put up a good fight."

"Thanks."

"You actually brought my Magmotar to his knees. That's more than anybody has accomplished these past 2 years. You truyl are a great battler, so your friend David must be amazing."

"You'll just have to find out for yourself,but only if he's able to beat Corey."

"I'll be paying close attention to that match." Cunningham then walked off.

"Alright everybody we will see you tomorrow!" The announcer said. "Tomorrow we finish off Series 1 and kick off series 2! Good night everyboody!"

* * *

I apologize 4 making this so long everybody...either way hope you guys enjoyed it! Itr sdure took me a while, it took me like...2 to 3 days at most. Thanx 4 reading! Series 2 is up next! Thje match up 4 series 2 will be:

David Vs. Corey

Kelly Vs. Casey

Cunningham vs. Random Oc.

The OC Jasamine Sharda was submitted by XennaXDemyx. Thankx XennaXDemyx! Alright that's all I got 2 say for now so see ya


	31. Hoenn League Finals Series 2 Part 1

"Alright everybody! Now that we are all done with Series one of the Hoenn League let's start Series 2 of the Hoenn League! Here is the line up for Series two!" The announcer pointed to the board where they kept track of the pokemon lost in the matches.

Match 1: David vs. Corey

Match 2: Kelly vs. Casey

Match 3: Cunningham vs. Leon

Match 4: Mitch vs. Collin.

"Alright now that we know the matches let's start it up!" David walked up with Raichu on his shoulder and stared out across the field to see Corey. He knew Corey's pokemon inside and out, and Corey knew his inside and out. This match was going to end up in one of two ways for the both of them. One will win by complete domination, or they were going to tie and go into a tie breaker.

"So you just want to call it a tie now?" David asked.

"Nah. Let's give it all or nothing!"

"Right. I'll let you pick first."

"Alright. Empoleon I need your assitance!" Corey threw a pokeball releasing his trusted Empoleon.

"Hmph. Looks like you have the advantage." David said since the field was a water field with only platforms used for pokemon that were not water loving pokemon.

"Looks like."

"Well then. Sceptile make an impact!"

"Sceptile!" It called out.

"Begin!"

"Empoleon use Steel Wing!" Corey called.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

"Empoleon!" The outline of Empoleon's wings glowed white as it rushed at Sceptile.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's leaves glowed gren as they extended outwards. Both pokemon rushed at each other as it seemed as though they were flying across the water. Both pokemon collided into each other. They blasted each other back, but kept their composer.

"Again!" Both Corey and David yelled.

"Leon!"

"Tile!" Both Empoleon and Sceptile went again once more lcashing blade against wing. They flew back once more.

"Again!" They yelled once more.

"Empo!"

"Scep!" Both pokemon glided across the water till they hit each other once more. Sceptile's Leaf Blade came across Empoleon's chest while Empoleon's wing came across Sceptile's chest.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile turned around and began to release multiple little golden seeds that began to do damage to Empoleon.

"Empoleon fight back with Ice Beam!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon opened it's mouth and released a light blue beam that fought back against Sceptile's Bullet Seed attack. Both attacks were evenly matched.

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump go!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon opened it's mouth and released a powerful Hydro Pump.

"Leaf Blade then Solar Beam go!" David called.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's blades glowed once more as it cut thorugh Empoleon's Hydro Pump. When it came close it released it's bright Solar Beam attack.

"Protect!" Corey called. Though Sceptile already released it's attack it was still able to push back using Protect.

"Use Leaf Blade go!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile lifted it's glowing blades and slashed at Empoleon inside it's green barrier.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!"

"Sceptile jump back and use Frenzy Plant!"

"Empoleon!" Empoleon jumped out of the water and opened up it's beak. It released a blue sphere that glowed brightly.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's body was outlined in a green aura as it stomped on the ground and roared. When it did this roots came up from under the water and began to attack Empoleon. Empoloen's Hydro Cannon was fighitng back against Sceptile's Frenzy Plant.

"Sceptile do it!"

"Empoleon push it!"

"EMPOLEON!"

"SCEPTILE!" Both pokemon roared. Emppleon's Hydro Cannon was able to break through Sceptile's Frenzt Plant, but Sceptile's Frenzy Plant was able to get to Empoleon still. Both pokemon were hit and knocked out.

"Empoleon no!"

"Sceptile you okay!"

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! This match is a draw!"

"Hmph. Sceptile return. Thanks buddy."

"Empoleon return. You did good."

"Looks like we're even."

"Don't fool yourself I can still win this."

"We'll see. I'll let you pick."

"Alright then. Raichu I need your assitance." Corey said as he looked down at his Raichu.

"Hmph. I have a plan for Raichu. Raichu make an impact!" David pointed out in the field as his Raichu jumped on one of the floating platforms.

"Are you serious! How we supposed to know which is which?"

"Which ever one listens to us."

"This is going to get confusing."

"You know it!"

"Raichu use Iron Tail!" Corey called.

"Raichu rai rai!"

"Raaichu copy Raichu!" David said.

"Rai rai?"

"Just do whatever Corey's Raichu does!"

"Raichu!" It said reassuringly. Davi's Raichu's tail glowed white and shone just like Corey's Raichu as both of them were using Iron Tail.

"Chu!"

"Rai!"

"Chu!"

"Rai!"

"Chu!"

"Chu!"

"Rai!" BOth David's and Corey's Raichu's were clashing above the water, every time their tails hit they sent electrical sparks back and fort to each other due to the firction.

"Come on Raichu!" David yelled.

"Raichu take them down!" Corey yelled.

"RAICHU!" Both pokemon called as they rushd into each other once more. They were blown back.

"Raichu use Quick Attack!" David called.

"Raichu Extreme Speed now!" Corey called.

"Chu!" David's Raichu ran at Corey's with a white trail behind it. Right before David's Raichu was able to hit Corey's Raichu, Corey's Raichu dissapeared and began to run circles around David's Raichu hitting it repeatedly.

"Chu! Chu! Rai Rai! Chu! Chu!" David's Raichu was crying out in pain.

"Raichu no!" David yelled.

"Alright Raichu keep it up!" Corey called.

_"Darn it...if we are going to win then we are going to need to use it now..." _David thought.

"Alright Raichu end this now!" Corey yelled.

"Chu!" Corey's Raichu agreed as it continued to run in circles.

"Raichu we have to do it now! Focus Blast!" David called.

"Raichu!" Davi'ds Raichu struggled up and agreed. It began to bring one of it's hands back as it held a blue sphere in it's hands.

"Raichu do it now!" Corey called.

"Chu!" Corey's Raichu stopped itself for a split second then began to rush in head first against David's Raichu.

"Raichu now!" David called.

"Raichu!" David's Raichu agreed as it then released the blast as soon as Corey's Raichu came in it's face. The blast did damage to both pokemon. Sending both of them back to their respective owners.

"Raichu how you holding up?" David asked.

"Rai raichu..." David's Raichu struggled to stand up, but with everything it had it was able to.

"Raichu you okay?" Corey asked.

"Chu Rai rai!" Corey's Raichu jumped up though it was seriously injured.

"Alright let's end this Raichu..." David said.

"Raichu prepare for our next attack."

"Chu!"

"Rai!"

"VOLT TACKLE!" Both David and Corey yelled in unison.

"RAICHU!" Both Raichu's ran at each other as their body's exploded with golden electricity. Both Raichu's crashed into each other. The explosion seemd to shake the stands immensley.

"RAICHU!" Both David and Corey yelled once more in unison.

"This round is also a draw!" The ref called.

"RAichu return...thank you so much. You did what you could." David looked up at Corey who just returned his Raichu as well.

"Raichu return. You did your best. Well looks like we are both down to what? Our last four pokemon right?"

"Yeah. So who's next? Because whoever it is I can handle them you know that."

"Yeah I do know that, that doesn't mean you'll take them out."

"We'll see."

"Sceptile I need your assitance!" Corey threw another pokeball revealing his Sceptile.

"Sceptile huh? Well then Camerupt make an impact!"

"Camerupt!"

"Darn it!" Corey said to himself, _"I forgot that he has Camerupt, none of the moves Sceptile can do are going to help a hundred percent. I mean it's a grass tpye against a fire type, the only moves that will do some serious damage might be Extreme Speed, and Iron Tail. I mean Iron Tail won't be able to do much either but it's worth a shot."_

"You done thinking to yourself Corey?" David asked.

"Yeah let's do this! Sceptile use Extreme Speed!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile dissapeared then reappeared and attacked Camerupt.

"Camerupt!" Camerupt roared violently.

"Sceptile use Iron Tail now!" Corey called.

"Sceptile!" Sceptil's bus like tail glowed white as it swung it smacking Camerupt's face heavily.

"Rupt!" Camerupt roared again.

"How you holding up Camerupt?"

"Camerupt!" It roared back happily.

"You mock us?" Corey asked angrily.

"Of course not. Camerupt use Hyper Beam!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt released a powerful orange cannon like attack that skidded across the water.

"Extreme Speed!"

"Tile!" Sceptile dodged just in time and was still able to attack Camerupt once more knocking it down on it's side.

"Now! Scpetile use Sunny Day!"

"Tile?"

"Do it now!"

"Sceptile!" Scpetile looked up at the sky and released a ball of light that exploded and created a blinding light. Sceptile put it's foot on Camerupt's ribs.

"Solar Beam go!" Corey called.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile roared as it released a large cannon of light blasting Camerupt at point blank. This attack drowned Camerupt in the water.

"Camerupt no!"

"Did I just beat Camerupt?"

"Camerupt return." David returned his Camerupt as it slowly floated to the top.

"OH MY GOSH! COREY DEFIED THE ODDS AND BEAT A FIRE TYPE POKEMON WITH A GRASS TYPE MOVE!"

"Nice job Corey. You won't get that lucky again."

"Well this next match wil declare if it was luck or not."

"Haryiama make an impact!"

"Yama!"

"Sceptile use Solar Beam!"

"Focus Blast!"

"Scpetile!" Sceptile roared as it once more released a powerful solar beam that blinded many people in the stands.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama fought back by releasing it's powerful blue focus blast. It held the focus blast with one hand.

"Alright Sceptile go!" Corey yelled.

"SCEPTILE!"

"Haryiama do it!" David called.

"Yama!" Hariyama took it's other hand and released another Focus Blast, but it wasn't as strong as the one it was currently usig to block Sceptile's Solar Beam. The second Focus Blast hit Sceptile and made Sceptile stop using Solar Beam knocking Sceptile down.

"Sceptile!" Corey yelled.

"Gotcha!" David said as Hariyama was still able to throw it's Focus Blast which hit Scpetile and blasted it into the water.

"Sceptil use Leaf Blade!"

"Tile!" Sceptile jumped up form the water with it's leaves glowing green. It then smashed them across Hariyama's face.

"Yama!"

"Hariyama Fire Punch go!"

"EXtreme Speed!"

"Yama!" Hariyama recovered quickly from the LEaf Blade attack and swung wildly with it's fist ablazed at Sceptile. Lucky for Sceptile it was already gone and trying to attack Hariyama again.

"Hariyama do it now!" David yelled.

"Yama!" Hariyama began to raise both of it's fist as they were both lit on fire. It then used Whirlwind sending the fire anywhere around it, with the exception of behind it.

"Tile!"

"Sceptile!" Corey yelled as Sceptile fell into the water.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Hariyama!" Hariyama raised it's fist high as it spraked. It then puncehd the water shocking Sceptile intensley.

"TILE!"

"Now Ice Punch!"

"Hariyama!" Hariyama punched the water freezing it and Sceptile in it as well.

"Sceptile is frozen and unable to battle! Hariyama wins!"

"Alright Hariyama!"

"Yama!"

"Darn it...Sceptile return now. Thanks buddy."

"Come on Corey! I'm on a role!"

"We'll see! Gengar I need your assitance!"

"Gengar!"

"Let's see you try and handle Gengar!"

"Don't worry I will! Hariyama use Ice Punch go!"

"Yama!" Hariyama slid across the ice with it's fist glowing light blue.

"Shadow Ball go!"

"Gar!" Gengar held otu it's hands and released a black sphere coming in contact with Hariyama's Ice Punch. The ball froze and fell to the ground.

"Gengar use Thunderbolt!"

"Gengar!" Gengar pointed a finger at Haryiama and released a golden thunderbolt at it. Hariyama blocked it with it's fist freezing the beginning part of the attack but was not able to hold it all off so was pushed back by the attack. Due to this Hariyama's Ice Punch was disperced.

"Haryiama now use Fire Punch!"

"Hari!" Hariyama charged in once more with it's fist sparking with electricity.

"Gengar Night Shade!"

"Gengar!" Gengar chuckled as it released a black aray of beams from it's eyes. The attack hit Hariyama's stomach, which only slowed it down.

"Darn it! I wish Hariyama wasn't so fat!" Corey yelled.

"Sorry it can't be helped Corey."

"Gengar use Confuse Ray!"

"Gar!" Gengar's eyes glowed light blue for a second as it caught Hariyama with Confuse Ray.

"Yama?" Hariyama stopped in it's tracks as the flames on it's hand dissapeared.

"Darn it! Hariyama use Belly Drum and snap out of it!"

"Hariyama?"

"Gengar we have to capitilize! Use Shadow Punch!"

"Gengar!" Gengar punched the air as it's shadow reached over and hit Hariyama in the face.

"Yama!" Hariyama cried in pain as it fell to the floor.

"If we can put it to sleep we can win! Gengar Hyponsis go!"

"Gengar!" Gengar's eyes glowed again as it released a yellow ring from it's hands.

"Darn it Hariyama! SNAP OUT OF IT HARIYAMA!" David yelled loudly.

"Yama!" Hariyama snapped out of it just in time to dodge Gengar's attack.

"Alright! Thunder Punch full speed go!"

"Yama!" Hariyama's fist sparked with electricity. Hariyama ran at full speed towards Gengar.

"Gengar Destiny Bond! Then we'll leave him with 2 pokemon!"

"Gengar!" Gengar's eyes glowed blue catching Hariyama with the attack. When Hariyama hit Gengar. Gengar took the hit direcyl and both of them fell fainted.

"Great..." David said as he returned his Hariyama, "Thanks buddy."

"Gengar thank you." Corey said as he put Gengar's pokeball away.

"Alright then! Salamence make an impact!"

"Salamence!" Salamence roared intensley hsaking the stands themselves.

"Magmotar I need your assitance!"

"Magmotar!"

"I want to remind you of something Corey."

"What would that be?"

"Salamence knows Hydor Pump."

"Crap..."

"Salamence use Hyper Beam!"

"Magmotar use Overheat!"

"Motar!"

"Salamence!" Magmotar relased a hurricane of fire that was blasted at Salamence. Salamence had already released a powerful hyper beam from it's mouth that went straight through the Overheat attack and hit Magmotar. Magmotar was pushed back by the attack to the edge of the platform where it stood.

"Darn it!" Corey said as he saw Magmotar take a serious hit.

"You still there Salamence?" David asked worrily.

"Mence!" Salamence roared. Though it did take a direct hit.

"Alright then! Salamence Aeriel Ace!"

"Mence!" Salamence dove down towardsa Magmotar as it's body was surrounded by the wind.

"Magmotar use Thunderbolt!"

"Motar!" Magmotar lifted it's cannon like hand and blasted Salamence with a cannon super powered thunderbolt. Both pokemon hit each other once more.

"Sala!" Salamence flew back in the air though it was paralyzed.

"Motar!" Magmotar fell to a knee do to it's injury.

"Magmotar how you holding up?"

"Motar mag!"

"Alright come on we have to take out Salamence which will leave him with his Agron."

"Motar!"

"Salamence use Extreme Speed!"

"Mence!" Salamence dissapeared and appeared in front of MAgmotar but didn't attack.

"Oh no..." Corey said he knew David and knew what he would do next.

"Hydro Pump!" David called.

"Salamence!" Salamence roared as it blasted Magmotar. Magmotar was sent into the water.

"Motar!"

"Magmotar no!" Corey knew it was over.

"Motar..." Magmotar came up still being able to battle.

"What no way!" David yelled. "That's impossible!" David knew it was impossible for a fire type pokemon to take on a direct water type attack and fall in water without fainting.

"Magmotar..." Corey knew that Magmotar got up because it knew how much he anted to win. "Magmotar thank you..."

"Motar..." Magmotar got back up on the platform and stood.

"Well how sad. Salamence use Dragon Pulse!"

"Mence!" Salamence opened it's mouth and revelaed a teal sphere.

"Magmotar use Flamethrower!"

"Motar!" Salamence released the sphere as it came in contact with the powerful stream of fire emmited form Magmotar. Both attacks exploded.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

"Sala!" Salamence raised it's claw high as the claws glowed purple. Salamence dove down and smashed it's claw against Magmotar knocking it out.

"Magmotar return...thank you so much Magmotar. Rhyperior I need your assitance!"

"Salamence use Hydro Pump!"

"Salamence!" Salamence roared as it released a powerful water based cannon like blast hitting Rhyperior.

"Alright!" Davdi then realized that Rhyperior used Protect. "Well nice counter."

"Thank you, but you should be worried about Salamence." Corey advised.

"Huh?" David looked up to see that Salamence was tired from the previous battle, it was somehwat paralyzed.

"Salamence!" Salamence then caught on fire for a quick second.

_"Darn it Salamence is burned too? This is trouble."_ David thought.

"Now Rhyperior!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior roared as it thew a large boulder at Salamence making a direct hit and knocking it out of the sky.

"Salamencen no!"

"That was Rock Wrecker while you were thinking Rhyperior was charging up."

"Sala!" Salamence came up from the water and stood on it's platform.

"Alright Rhyperior be prepared for their next attack."

"Rhyperior!"

"Salamence return..."

"What!" Corey was shocked about this.

"I"m not going to make Salamence suffer anymore. Agron your turn!"

"Ggron!"

"Salamence you did good. You see Corey thanks to your Magmotar Salamence couldn't do much damage from those attacks, espically with Rhyperior out now we are down to our last pokemon."

"Yeah so let's do this!"

"Agron no holding back alright!"

"Aggron!"

"Rock Polish now!" Corey called.

"Perior!" Rhyperior slammed it's fist together as the rocks over it glowed red.

"Aggron use Water Pulse!"

"Ggron!" Aggron raised it's head as a sphere of water apepared above it's head that glowed light blue.

"Rhyperior use Hammer Arm!"

"Rhyperior!" Rhyperior rushed over at Aggron with it's immense speed. IT raised it's arm as it glowed white.

"Now Aggron!" David called.

"Aggron!" Aggron roared as it slammed the sphere in Rhyperior's face.

"Perior!" Rhyperior was hit and so was Aggron. Both pokemon were blown onto the ice.

"Aggron get up and use Ice Beam!"

"Aggron!" Aggron got up and roared as it released a light blue beam.

"Rhyperior use Stone Edge go!" Corey demanded.

"Rhy rhyperior!" Rhyperior beat it's chest as it then had a strip of light circle aroun it's body which then broke into stones.

"Get him!" Corey demanded.

"Aggron use Protect!"

"Ggron!" Aggron put it's arms up as it created a green barrier wall that stopped the attack from Rhyperior.

"Rhyperio rhy rhy!" Rhyperior began to beat it's chest once more.

"Aggron let's use Dragon Claw!"

"Aggron!" Aggron roared as it ran at Rhyperior, it's claw's were glowing light purple with what seemed to also have shades of green as well. Aggron slashed at Rhyperior's chest.

"Perior!"

"Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker!"

"Protect Aggron!"

"Perior!" Rhyperior began to put it's hands together and created a giant boulder.

"Aggron!" Aggron put it's hands out in fornt of it once more and created a green barrier to protect it from the attack once released. When Ryperior released the giant boulder Aggron took no damage, Rhyperior fell to a knee from exhaustion form using that move twice in the same match.

"Aggron end this now with Brick Break!"

"Aggron!" Aggron roared as it rushed at Rhyperior and lifted it's large arm as it glowed white and slammed it against Rhyperior's head.

"Perior!"

"Water..." David stopped for a second.

"Ggron?"

"Surf! Use Surf now!" David almost forgot they under the ice was water.

"Aggron!" Aggron raored as a light blue aura surrounded it and water came up from the ice below and took out Rhyperior.

"The winner of this match is David!" The crowd cheered wildly.

"Rhyperior return...thanks buddy you were great." The field began to close up. David and Corey walked over to each other and shook hands.

"Great battle Corey."

"Right back at you."

"Thanks man. So we better go head back to the pokemon center because Kelly and Casey up next."

"Right let's go."


	32. Hoenn League Finals Series 2 Part 2

"Alright everybody let's get started on round 2 of series 2 of the Hoenn League finals!" The announcer began. "This match up is between Kelly Devlin and Casey Lynn! You guys ready!"

"Yeah!" The crowd exploded as they hurrayed, whooped, and cheered for the match to begin. Casey and Kelly looked on at each other preparing to do due the best they can. "Alright then begin!"

"Go Venasaur!" Kelly threw a pokeball revealing Venasaur.

"Venasaur!"

"Bone it's all you!" Casey released her Houndoom.

"Doom!"

"Venasaur use Magical Leaf!"

"Bone dodge and use Fire Spin!"

"Saur!"

"Doom!" Bone roared as it dodged the raindow colored leaves that were released from Venasaur. Whil up in the air Bone opened it's mouth blasting Venasaur with a fire like tornado trapping it and preventing escape while taking damage. The tornado seemed to heat the whole stadium up.

"SAUR!"

"Venasaur use Petal Dance!" Kelly called.

"Venasaur!" Venasaur roared loudly as it disperced multiple pink colored petals that only pushed back the Fire Spin attack a little, not even enough to destroy it. The leaves burned and fell to the ground.

"Flamethrower Bone now!" Casey called.

"Doom!" Bone roared as it released a red and orange stream of fire from it's mouth that hit Venasaur along with the fire from Fire Spin adding extra damage.

"Saur!"

"Bone use Fire Fang!"

"Hound!" Bone ran at Venasaur and opened it's mouth as it's teeth were engulfed in flames it bit down heavily on Venasaur.

"Now Venasaur use Energy Ball go!"

"Saur!" Venasaur opened it's mouth revealing a greenish yellowish colored sphere that blew up in Bones face.

"Doom!"

"Bone get up!"

"Houndoom!"

"Looks like me and Venasaur aren't going down easy! You are going have to do much more damage than that!"

"I'm completley capable of that! Bone use Overheat!"

"Venasaur use Solar Beam!"

"Saur!" Venasaur began to bring in the light.

"Bring it!" Casey yelled.

"Houndoom!" Bone released a powerful blast of fire that caught Venasaur's powerful cannon like light blast attack that was it's Solar Beam. Venasaur's attack was pushed back with Bone's Overheat finishing off Venasaur.

"Venasaur no!"

"Alright!"

"Venasaur return. Looks like you were able to bring it. So t looks like it's my turn."

"It doesn't matter! I'm about to get ahead by making this 6-on-4! Bone isn't even tired!"

"Good point...that leaves me with one option! Nova go!" Kelly pointed out her hand as Nova jumped from her side to the field.

"Bone use Dark Pulse!"

"Nova dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

"Rio!" Nova jumped into the air as Bone's dark pulse missed hitting a bouler on the field(the field has been changed to a mountain field).

"Hound!"

"Riolu!" Nova brought back it's hands holding a small blue colored sphere(Note: Aura Sphere and Focus Blast look almost identical I'll try to make a small diffrence between the 2 if I find 1). Nova threw the sphere blasting Bone smashing it in the ground.

"Bone Shadow Ball!"

"Doom!" Bone released a black sphere that blasted Nova sending him back down to the ground.

"Nova use Thunder Punch!"

"Rio!" Nova kipped up adn then charged at Bone with it's sparking electrical fist.

"Bone use Dark Pulse!"

"Doom!" Houndoom opened it's mouth preparing to blast Nova with the black sphere that was orbitted by black circles.

"Lu!" Nova tried to punch Bone only for it's fist to come in contact with it's Dark Pulse blasting both pokemon back.

"Bone use Fire Fang!"

"Houndoo!" Bone's fangs were engulfed in flames.

"Nova dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

"Riolu!" Nova leaped up onto Bone sitting on it's back as it held a dark blue sphere in it's hands slamming it up against Bone's back taking out Bone.

"Doommm..."

"Bone no!"

"Alright Nova!"

"Bone return. Thank you. Alright so Lua you're up!"

"Umbreon!"

"Nova use Aura Sphere!"

"Riolu" Nova put it's hands together holding a dark blue sphere in it's hands.

"Lua use Quick Attack!"

"Bre!" Lua dodged the Aura Sphere and tackled Nova like nothing.

"Nova use Iron Tail!"

"Lua use Shadow Ball!"

"Breon!"

"Riolu!" Nova's short tail glowed white as it ran at Lua at full speed. Lua began to charge up it's black sphere Shadow Ball attack that collided with Nova's Iron Tail blowing both pokemon back.

"Nova use Thunder Punch!"

"Lu!"

"Lua use Hyper Beam!"

"Riolu!" Nova riased it's fist as it sparked with electricity only to be stopped be Lua's superpowered orange hyper beam.

"Nova no!" Kelly yelled.

"Lua good job!"

"Nova! Nova you okay!"

"Umbreon!" Lua fell to the ground.

"What the?"

"No way!" Casey yelled as she and Kelly saw Nova's fist hitting Lua.

"That should've done it!" Casey yelled.

"Alright Nova! That's amazing you can still battle!"

"Rio..."

"That's it Lua use Shadow Ball!"

"Use Blaze Kick go!"

"Riolu!" Nova spun on it's back as it's feet caught on fire kicking Lua while Lua released a Shadow Ball causing the explosion to take both pokemon out.

"Nova return! Thank you so much. You did your best."

"Lua return! Thank's Lua."

"Looks like we're tied!" Kelly yelled.

"Not for long! Ember go!"

"Crawdaunt I choose you!"

"Growlithe!"

"Crawdaunt!"

"Ember use Thunder Fang!"

"Crawdaunt use Bubble Beam!"

"Daunt!"

"Growl!" Ember leaped into the air as it's teeth filled with golden electricity while it avoided all of the light blue bubbles released from Crawdaunt's claw.

"Craw!"

"Lithe!" Both pokemon came in a crash collison causing both to fall back.

"Crawdaunt use Water Pulse!" Kelly yelled.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt called as it held a light blue sphere made of water in it's claw.

"Ember use Smokescreen!"

"Growlithe!" Ember roared violently as it released a thick black somke from it's mouth filling the field and blinding Crawdaunt.

"Daunt?" Crawdaunt was lost in thought.

"Crawdaunt use Night Slash while using Water Pulse!"

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt smashed it's water pulse against the ground then swung it's claws releasing a purple slash of energy through the water pulse creating a wave that cleared the smoke. Ember was no where to be found.

"Thunder Fang!" Casey yelled.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe came crashing down form the sky with it's thunder filled fangs.

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt cried out in pain.

"Crawdaunt use Crab Hammer!"

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt raised it's claw as it glowed white and bright. Crawdaunt struck down Ember slamming it into the ground.

"Ember no!"

"Alright Crawdaunt end this now with X-Scissors!"

"Daunt!" Both of Crawdaunt's claws glowed white as it made an X and prepared to finish off Ember.

"Ember use Hyper Beam!"

"Growl!" At the same time Ember released a powerful hyhper beam in Crawdaunt's face completelty drowining it in the orange energy blast.

"Craw..."

"Crawdaunt!" Kelly called in suprise.

"Ember are you there?" Casey called out.

"Growl..."

"Daunt..."

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Crawdaunt return, thank you."

"Ember return, you did great."

"Alright! Try to beat Houndoom!"

"Doom!"

"I will! Flood you're up!"

"Wartortle!"

"Darn it I forgot you had Flood with you."

"Thanks that means alot. Now Flood use Water Gun!"

"Tortle!" Flood opened it's mouth releasing a stream of ater.

"Houndoom use Swift!"

"Hound!" Houndoom released multiple golden stars at Flood to block Flood's water gun. Both attacks canceled out.

"Ice Punch!"

"Tortle!" Flood came down from the sky crashing down in front of Houndoom with it's fist freezing the spot where it landed.

"Houndoom use Dark Pulse!"

"Doom!" Houndoom roared as it released a drak sphere right at Flood.

"Ice Punch!"

"War!" Flood looked up and punched the Dark Pulse and began to freeze it.

"Ice Beam go!"

"Wartortle!" Flood opened it's mouth and froze the Dark Pulse.

"Houndoom use Flame Wheel!" Kelly called.

"Doom!" Houndoom began to spin around as it's body was swallowed in fire breaking the ice and hitting Flood.

"Flood Hydro Pump!"

"Tortle!" Flood called out as it released a cannon of water from it's mouth blasting back Houndoom.

"Doom!"

"Houndoom you okay?"

"Flood now use Water Gun once more!"

"War!" Flood rleased a stream of water hitting Houndoom directly.

"Houndoom!"

"Alright! Flood finish this up now with Water Pulse!"

"Wartortle!" Flood held up it's hands creating a water sphere.

"Houndoom use Dark Pulse go!" Kelly called in urgency. They have both lost 3 pokemon, if she could tie this up then maybe should be able to find out aa plan to work with to take out Casey's other pokemon.

"Doom!" Houndoom howled as it released the dark sphere, but at the same time Flood released the Water Pulse. Both sphere attacks collided and bean to push each other back.

"Flood use Hydro Pump!"

"Tortle!" Flood blasted it's own Water Pulse with it's powerful Hydro Pump pushing it forwards.

"Houndoom no!"

"Flood finish it now!" Casey called.

"Wartorle!" Flood pushed even harder forcing it's attack to crash into Houndoom ending the round.

"Houndoom no!" Kelly yelled out.

"Alright! I'm up by one!"

"Houndoom return, thank you."

"Alrigh Flood let's dish out everything we got in this next round!"

"Wartortle!"

"Alright then! Then there's no holding back right? Dodrio your up!"

"Dodrio!"

"Flood be careful this is her strongest pokemon!"

"Tortle!"

"Thanks for noticing! Dodrio Tri-Attack!"

"Drio!" dodrio cawed as it's 3 heads formed a triangle and blasted a red triangle at Flood.

"Flood jump and use Ice Punch!"

"Wartortle!" Flood leaped up in the air dodgin the attack then came crashing down on Dodrio with it's fist glowing light blue.

"Dodrio counter attack it!"

"Dri!" Dodrio jumped back dodgin Flood's attack, then Dodrio kicked Flood sending him back up into the sky.

"Dodrio use Giga Impact!"

"Dodrio!" Dodrio jumped into the air as it's body was streaked out in purple lines crashing head first into Flood knocking it out.

"Flood no!"

"Alright Dodrio! We have this in the bag! Just 2 more pokemon to go!"

"Dori! Dodrio!"

"Flood return, thank you."

"Alright Casey bring it on!"

"Don't worry I won't dissapoint! Comedy go!"

"Weavile!"

I thought Comedy was a Sneasel?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah after our battle with Elina it evolved."

"Well things just got complicated then!"

"You know it...Comedy use Ice Punch!"

"Weavile!" Comedy jumped in the air with it's fist hsining light blue as it came and struck down heavy on Dodrio's wings.

"Dodrio no!"

"Dri!"

"Alright then! Comedy use Ice Shard!"

"Weavile!" Comedy jumped up and held a icy sphere in it's hands then broke it causing multiple shards of ice to hit Dodrio.

"Tri-Attack!"

"Comedy Agility!"

"Vile!" Comedy dodged the red triangle launched by Dodrio.

"Dodrio use Steel Wing!"

"Drio!" Dodrio jumped up into the air to meet Comedy. Dodrio's wings glowed silver as it slashed at Comedy.

"Weavile!" Comedy took a direct hit.

"Comedy use Ice Beam!"

"Weavile!" Comedy opened it's mouth and released a light blue beam at Dodrio freezing it's other wing making it fall to the ground.

"Alright Comedy end this with Ice Punch!"

"Vile!"

"Dodrio counter it!"

"Drio!" Dodrio jumped up then kicked Comedy before it was able to get close sending Comedy into a wall.

"Comedy no!"

"Comedy is unable to battle!"

"Comedy return! Thank you so much."

"Almost done!"

"We'll see! Tragedy your the last hope!"

"Sol!" Tragedy stod tal as it stared down Dodrio.

"Alright Dodrio attack with Tri-Attack!"

"Razor Wind Tragedy!"

"Absol ab!" Tragedy jumped in the air as it's horn glowed white, it swung it's horn causing a sharp wind to tear pu the red traingle Dodrio releeased.

"Drio!"

"Dodrio no!"

"Alright go Fire Fang!"

"Sol!" Tragedy ran at Dodrio with it's fire filled fangs biting down sharply.

"Drio Do!"

"Dodrio no!"

"Alright switch to Thunder Fang go!"

"Absol Ab!" Tragedy released it's grip for a second then bit down with it's thunder filled fangs.

"Dodrio!"

"Now finish up with Ice Fang!"

"Steel Wing!"

"Dodrio!" Dodrio's wings glowed white as it tried to attack Tragedy. Tragdy was able to jump over and bit down heavily on Dodrio once more.

"Sol!"

"Dodrio!" Kelly yelled.

"Alright Tragedy use Hyper Beam!"

"Absol!" Tragedy opened it's mouth blasting Dodrio in the back of the head and knocking it out.

"Dodrio..." Kelly looked on. She couldn't believe what was happening. They became tied up.

"Looks like we are tied up again!" Casey said.

"Whatever...let's just continue this battle! Zaye all you!"

"Togetic!"

"Flamethrower Zaye!"

"Tragedy use Razor Wind!"

"Sol!" Tragedy shook it's blue horn and sent a sharp destructive wind right through the flamethrower Zaye released.

"Alright now use Thunder Fang!"

"Absol!" Tragedy leaped up into the air as it's fangs filled with electricity as it tried to bit down on Zaye's wings.

"Toge!" Zaye dodged it quickly.

"Dark Pulse!" Kelly called.

"Tic!" Zaye turned back then released a dark sphere that was orbitted by black spheres as well. The attack hit Tragedy in the back sending back Tragedy into the ground fiercly.

"Absol!" Tragedy roared loudly.

"Tragedy no!"

"Zaye now use Magical Leaf!"

"Togetic!" Togetic flapped it's wings as a diffrent color of leaves were launched as it hit Tragedy.

"Zaye now use Flamethrower!"

"Razor Wind go!"

"Absol ab!" Tragedy was able to strike down the flamethrower by blasting it witrh another Razor Wind forcing it to go around it instead.

"Darn it!" Kelly yelled,"Dark Pulse!"

"Tragedy use Hyper Beam!"

"Sol!" Tragedy opened it's mouth as it's fur stood up and glowed lightly as an orange sphere appeared in front of it's mouth.

"Togetic!" Zaye released a dark black sphere from it's mouth colliding with Tragedy's Hyper Beam. Both attacks began to push each other back fiercly.

"Tragedy now!" Casey yelled.

"Zaye end this!" Both pokemon roared loudly as both attacks destroyed the field knocking both pokemon out. The smoke filled the arena as everybody waited for the smoke to clear. When it did Casey's Tragedy, Abso, was still standing Tragedy was sitting down on it's back two legs. It's front two took damage from the blast.

"Alright!" Casey celebrated as she ran to the field and hugged her Tragedy as she smiled widley. Kelly walked over to Zaye and petted it, despite the fact that she lost she was happy with the fact that she put up an amazing fight that she would remember. She then walked over the Casey and they hugged. After their celebration they walked back and watched Cunningham dominate his match with ease.

Everybody was talking about their next match which would be between David and Casey. That was the big match that alot of people wanted to see. The next day Cunningham's match was first. Once again he won with ease. Now all their was left was Casey and David. The winner from there would face Cunningham to see who would b the next Hoenn League Champion

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update you guys! I really do apologize for making you wait...I've been updating my Blach story alot lately because I've had alot of ideas I don't want to forget. For writters you must understand...but either way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	33. Who will face Cunningham? David vs Casey

David looked over the table as he saw Casey talking to her pokemon. It was Christmas Eve this was something everybody wanted. Cunningham just won his battle with some kid named Mitch.

"Raichu rai rai?"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing this is going to work 100%."

"Raichu rai rai?"

"Yeah I'm sure." David got up with Raichu and walked away.

"Hey Serena!" Kelly called.

"Oh hey Kelly."

"Enjoying everything?"

"You know it! Christmas Eve! Pokemon semi-finals!"

"You know it! Not only that but get this! Not only is it Christmas Eve in Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh, but today they are all holding their pokemon semi-finals as well at the exact same time as us! Same thing tomorrow too! 4 regions! 4 pokemon championship finals! Christmas day! All starting at the exact same time! That's insane!"

"Wow...that is crazy!"

"Which means 4 new champions will be crowned as well!"

"You're right Kelly!" Serena was still thinking about what David was arguing about last night before he went to bed.

_"Will David Russel and Casye Lynne report to the stage please!"_ The announcer called.

"Alright go Casey!" Kelly yelled as Casey passed by.

"Alright Raichu we're up. You know the plan so dont' complain."

"Chu!" Raichu nodded happy.

"I'm glad you understand." David walked out of the pokemon center and took the green corner. Serena, Kelly, King, Vien, Liz, and Corey all went to their front row seats. there they saw Elina and Cunningham 5 seats away from each other. Elina was angered as she looked at the field. Cunningham looked bored.

"What's up with them?" King asked.

"Who cares." Corey said as he sat down.

"Hey let's just watch the match." Vien said.

"Alright! In the green corner we have David Russel against Casey Lynn! Both of these kids are amazing battlers that we've seen from the beginning! Now they must fight it out between each other! Who will win!"

"You ready Casey!"

"David you know you're my friend, but I know your pokemon and just about all of your moves at this point! I can guarantee a win at this point! I'm going to face Cunningham and beat him!"

"Hmph." Serena looked over at Cunningham who was amused by what Casey said.

"Well that's the thing Casey...you do know a lot about me...so that's why I've come up with the perfect plan. You see did you know that my sister and I have a wide arrange of pokemon at our house. It's part of our pokemon daycare in a way.."

"Get to your point!"

"I let my pokemon take the day off and switched them with some others."

"What!"

"Yeah my pokemon needed a break sorry. Just thinking about them...and maybe a few steps ahead to win the tournoment."

"Sounds like David threw Casey a curve ball!" The announcer, Will, called. "Either way you guys ready? Begin!"

"I don't know what to expect so I might as well come out with a strong pokemon. Tragedy go!"

"Absol!"

"Absol huh? I don't want to show you my power house yet...so I'll go with Lickylicky!"

"Lickylicky!"

"Tragedy use Razor Wind!"

"Absol!" Tragedy spun the horn on it's head as it glowed light blue creating a sharp wind.

"Lickylicky use Defense Curl!"

"Licky!" Lickylicky jumped in the air and rolled up in a ball.

"Tragedy use Quick Attack!"

"Sol!" Tragedy ran at Lickylicky with a white trail behind it.

"Lickylicky use Brick Break!"

"Licky!" Lickylicky raised it's hand high as it glowed white.

"Shadow Ball Tragedy!"

"Absol!" Tragedy released a black sphere that hit Lickylicky's brick break. Lickylicky shattered the Shadow Ball like nothing.

"Tragedy use Hyper Beam!"

"Lickylicky Defense Curl!"

"Lickylicky!" Lickylicky tucked into a ball.

"Sol!" Tragedy released a orange blast hitting Lickylicky sending it backwards into the stadium walls.

"Rollout!" David called.

"Licky!" Lickylicky began to spin as it used the power from Defense Curl and the speed from getting blasted against the walls to attack Tragedy.

"Absol!"

"Alright Lickylicky!"

"Tragedy use Razor Wind!"

"Absol!" Tragedy summoned up another powerful wind that hit Lickylicky right before Lickylicky struck down Tragedy.

"Licky!" Lickylicky was blasted back into the stadium walls.

"Explosion go!" David called out.

"What no! Tragedy get back!"

"Sol?" Tragedy tilted it's head as Lickylicky's body glowed white. Lickylicky then released a powerful explosion that devoured Tragedy leaving a large crate.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Lickylicky return! Alright."

"Tragedy return. Thank you."

"Next up Casey!"

"I choose Comedy!"

"Weavile!"

"Alright then! Golem let's go!"

"Golem!" Golem stomped on the ground ferociously.

"Comedy use Sword Dance!"

"Vile!" Comedy danced as it's claws extended and turned purple.

"Golem Rollout!"

"Ice Beam!" Casey called.

"Golem!" Golem jumped in the air and began to spin rapidly. While it spun rocks were being chucked at Comedy.

"Weavile!" Comedy leaped into the air as it dodged Golem's attack then reacted quickly enough to counter with the release of it's light blue ice beam. The ground froze. The ice lead to Golem.

"Alright now attack with Shadow Claw!"

"Weavile!" Comedy leaped into the air as it's claw glowed black as it came down heavy on Golem.

"Lem!" Comedy's attack came down on Golem's face.

"Golem grab now!"

"Golem!" Golem grabbed Weavile.

"Explosion!"

"Not again!"

"Golem!"

"Comedy get out of there!" Golem's body glowed white as it exploded. The crater that was created by Lickylicky got bigger.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Golem return! Alright! Everything is going perfect."

"Raichu rai rai!" Raichu agreed.

"Darn it! How many more pokemon do you have that know that?"

"Just what...3 more."

"Really?"

"Yeah then I got my power house."

"So I have to beat your pokemon before you can use Explosion?"

"Well if it seems like I can't win or even if I'm winning I'm going to use Explosion...there is no escape!"

"Darn it! There's always a way! Flood go!"

"Wartortle!"

"Claydol go!"

"Dol."

"Flood use Hydro Pump!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Claydol!" Claydol raised one of it's small arms.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle released a powerful water blast. Claydol's Shadow Ball was able to fight back Wartortle's Hydro Pump for a while, but the cannon like attack won hitting Claydol.

"Alright right!" Casey celebrated.

"Claydol use..."

"Ice Punch! Flood go hurry!"

"Wartortle!"

"Thunderbolt!" David yelled.

"Rai!"

"Not you Raichu!"

"Rai..."

"It's alright."

"Dol!" Claydol pointed it's arm at Flood blasting it with a bolt of thunder.

"Wartortle!"

"Claydol use Sunny Day!"

"Claydol!" Claydol raised it's hands in the air releasing a small ball of light that rose to the sky and bursted causing it to shine brightly.

"Flood use Ice Beam!"

"Solar Beam!" David called.

"Wartortle!" Flood released an icy blue beam from it's mouth to fight off a large light cannon. Lucky for Casey Flood still had enough fight to turn that cannon of light into a frozen pillar.

"EXPLOSION IS SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL!" David yelled. Claydol's body began to turn white.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Casey yelled.

"Wartortle!" Flood crawled into it's shell as it began to spin rapidly as it began to release large amounts of water at the glowing Claydo. This move did not do anything. Claydol still exploded.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Flood return...thank you...do something else! Is this what you've come down to David? Winning at any cost to defeat Cunningham?"

"Yeah pretty much! Onix you're up!"

"Lua it's your turn!"

"Onix!"

"Umbreon!"

"Onix use Iron Tail!"

"Lua use Shadow Ball!"

"Breon!" Lua released a black sphere that was swatted by Onix's glowing white tail smashing the attack in the ground.

"Onix use Screech!"

"Quick Attack!" Casey called. Lua ran at Onix with a white trail behind. Lua began to run in circles.

"OOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIXXX!" Onix screeched loudly producing a circle of purple and yellow soundwaves that blasted Lua backwards.

"Lua you okay?"

"Umbreon!"

"Alright then let's use Psychic!"

"Breon!" Lua's eyes glowed blue as she picked up Onix in the sky.

"Onix use Hyper Beam!"

"Onix!" Onix roared loudly as it blasted Lua with a powerful orange beam that forced the crater to grow.

"Breo..."

"Lua you okay?"

"Onix end this with Iron Tail!"

"Lua use Hyper Beam!"

"Umbreon!" Lua forced back Onix's Iron Tail with her roaring orange blast that began to develop some sort of friction that sparked. Both attacks were strong powered. Both pokemon wanted to win they forced themselves to push their own limits during their battle. This one moment between these two pokemon was something people rearely saw. When people see two pokemon lock in their attacks like this just win once match it really describes what battling is all about. Though in the end they tired themselves out.

"Onix no!"

"Lua no!"

"Both pokemon are once more unable to battle!"

"Wow this battle is intense!" Will, the announcer, began,"These two trainers are tied now! Both left with 2 pokemon left! Let's see what they got!"

"Alright Ember you're up!"

"Ember huh? Well that leaves me no choice. Ember I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Arcanine make an impact!"

"Canine!"

"Arcanine?" Casey said.

"Arcanine has been in my family since it was a Growlithe! You have no idea what it is capable of!"

"Ember use Quick Attack!"

"Quick Attack Arcanine!"

"Growl!"

"Arcanine!" Arcanine's roar blew back Ember.

"Lithe!" Ember quickly recovered and ran attacking Arcanine. Arcanine didn't move as it took direct hit's from Ember.

"Alright Ember keep it up!" Casey called out.

"Arcanine now!" David called. Arcanine ran and dashed at Ember who was half away across the field. Before Casey could blink Ember was on the floor.

"Ember!" She called out.

"Arcanine use Hyper Beam!"

"Canine!" Arcanine stomped on Ember's body and blasted it at point blank with it's Hyper Beam. The crater finally reached the point to where it seemd like it was a black hole in the earth.

"Ember is unable to battle!"

"Ember no way!"

"Alright Arcanine!" David celebrated as Arcanine sat beside David.

"Looks like I'm only left with one pokemon...but I know he'll make it count! Bone go!"

"Doom!"

"Arcanine use Thunder Fang!"

"Bone use Iron Tail!"

"Canine!"

"Hound!" Arcanine's fangs sparked with electricity, while Bone's tail glowed white. Arcanine bit down on Bone's tail as they crashed in mid-air.

"Arcanine use Shadow Claw!"

"Bone use Shadow Claw!"

"Arca!"

"Doom!" Both pokemon leaped into the air as their shadows formed around their claws creating a black aura that took the form of their own claws. Both pokemon slashed at each other blowing each other away.

"Thunder Fang!" David called.

"Dark Pulse!" Casey yelled.

"Arcanine!" Arcanine's fangs glowed and sparked with electricity.

"Houndoom!" Bone released a dark sphere that Arcanine crushed easily with it's fangs.

"Arcanine Extreme Speed go!"

"Bone use Extreme Speed!"

"Canine!"

"Doom!" Both pokemon called out as they began to circle the crater. They were basically invisible. They hit each other non-stop. Everytime they hit each other there was a spark that went off. That signaled that they were evenly matched.

"Arcanine..."

"Bone..."

"Fire Blast!" David and Casey yelled in unison.

"Arca!"

"Hound!" Both pokemon roared as they released 2 large fire stars at each other. Both attacks came crashing into each other. When the attacks hit each other the crater was surrounded by fire.

"Arcanine use Hyper Beam!"

"Bone use Hyper Beam!"

"Arcanine!"

"Houndoom!" Both pokemon released their respective Hyper Beams. When this happened the flames dissapeared.

"Arca!"

"Hound!" Both pokemon were struggling to stand.

"Arcanine use Roar!"

"ARCANINEE!" Arcanine roared loudly shaking the earth.

"Bone use Extreme Speed!"

"Doom!" Bone vanished as it tried to attack Arcanine.

"Arcanine use Thuder Fang!" Arcanine turned around and bit down on Bone.

"Hooouuuunnnnnnddddd!"

"Bone no!"

"Arcanine Crush Claw!"

"Canine!" Arcanine didn't release it's grip as it raised it's claw that glowed purple. Arcanine slammed Bone witrh it's Crash Claw attack.

"Bone!"

"Arcanine!" Arcanine leaped beside David tired and worn out.

"Bone you there!"

"Doom!" A black sphere hit Arcanine.

"Arcanine no!"

"Alright Bone!" Casey was suprised to see that Bone was alright.

"Houn..."

"Arca..."

"Arcanine..."

"Houndoom..."

"Extreme Speed!" Both David and Casey yelled.

"ARCANINE!"

"HOUNDOOM!" Arcanine and Houndoom roared. Arcanine was surrounded bya a firey aura that seemed to burn the ground. While Houndoom was covered by a black aura that looked as though it was a black fire that began to tear at the ground around it.

"GO!" David and Casey yelled once more.

"CANINE!"

"DOOM!" Both pokemon rushed at each other leaving a path of destruction leading towards their collision. When this happened everybody awaited to see who was standing. Casey knew that if Bone was standing she would have to end the next match quickly. She remembmered David saying that Arcanine was his power house for this match. If this was true then this was the worst thing she could face, she would have to use Bone's speed to overcome whatever pokemon he had.

"Arcanine!"

"Bone!" They called out. Then there stood Arcanine.

"No..."

"Alright Arcanine!"

"Arcanine!"

"Arcanine that's amazing!" David yelled as he and Raichu ran down to hug Arcanine.

"The winner is Arcanine!" The announcer called.

"Arca...nine...arca arcanine."

"You did amazing!"

"Bone..." Casey slid down the large crater and held Bone.

"Doom..."

"Thank you so much."

"Hound..." They stood up and walked over to David, Arcanine, and Raichu.

"David that was a great battle."

"Thank you. Casey I want you to know that you were going to win if Bone beat Arcanine."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"Arcanine was my last pokemon. If you beat Arcanine I wouldn't be advancing."

"Really? So you bluffed this match and threw it up on blind faith?"

"Pretty much."

"Idtiot!" Casey smacked him in the head.

"OW!"

"Let's go alright...tomorrow you are facing Cunningham."

"I know..." David returned Arcanine, "Tomorrow I'm going to break his streak...no matter what."


	34. The Finale Battle! David vs Cunningham!

_Christmas Day..._

David and his friends celebrated Christmas. They all shared and exchanged gist between each other. They all talked about their past Christmas's with their families. They also discussed some of their stories about their personal life. They all became really close between them. Around the time of 2:00 pm David had to preppare for his match.

"Alright you guys...I have to go."

"Right..." Serena said as she stood up, "Good luck."

"Yeah kick some butt!" Kelly said excitedly.

"You better not lose." Corey said.

"Yeah this is your time take advantage." King advised.

"Yeah you worked hard for this just like the rest of us so you better take him out." Casey said.

"I will you guys." David gave them his word. They all began to leave. Serena gave David a hug and continued towards the others. Liz stayed back.

"David."

"Yeah Liz?"

"Look I don't know if you remember or not but I was able to bring Cunningham's strongest pokemon to his knees."

"Yeah I remember. Got any tips?"

"Yeah attack Magmotar's knees that's Magmotar's weakness. If you can do that then you might be able to fight on a level playing field."

"Right..thanks."

"No problem." Liz hugged David, "Good luck." She walked away.

"Right...huh..." David sighed.

"Raichu rai raichu?"

"Am I ready? Of course! Are you ready?"

"Rai riachu!"

"Alright then here's the real question...is Cunningham ready?"

"Alright everybody merry Christmas! Today we our hosting the Hoenn League Finals! This last match is between two time champion Cunningham Wasington from Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh against David Russel from Littleroot Town! Will David be able to stop Cunningham's 2 year wining streak? David has pulled off some amazing wins to get here and now he has to put his everything into this match! So you guys ready? Begin!"

"Alright then Cunningham you pick first." David insisted.

"Fine with me! Ninjask go!"

"Jask!"

"Ninjask huh? I have the perfect pokemon. Camerupt make an impact!"

"Camerupt!"

"Ninjask use Double Team go!" Cunningham called.

"Jask!" Ninjask made illusions of itself surrounding Camerupt.

"Camerupt use Fire Spin!"

"Rupt!" Camerupt roared loudly as it released a tornado of fire that circled around it hitting every Ninjask clone.

"Ninjask use Shadow Ball!"

"Camerupt use Flamethrower!"

"Ninja!" Ninjask held a black sphere in it's small claws releasing the Shadow Ball attack.

"Came!" Camerupt roared loudly once more releasing a stream of fire that swallowed Ninjask's Shadow Ball.

"Ninjask use Solar Beam!"

"Jask Nin!" Ninjask started to take in light form the sun through it's wings.

"Now Ninjask!"

"Camerupt use Overheat!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt roared again releasing a powerful tornado of fire from it's mouth that fought against Ninjask's Solar Beam.

"It's hard to fight pokemon that are evenly matched huh?" David asked Cunningham confident that Cunningham didn't know that David was this strong.

"Well well you are stronger than you look. It seems as though it wasn't luck that you got this far."

"You really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover...espically if I'm the main character! Camerupt Sunny Day!"

"Rupt!" While Camerupt maintained it's Overheat it was still able to release a ball of light from it's back. The ball of light exploded causing it to shine brightly. This powered up Ninjask's Solar Beam and Camerupt's Overheat.

"What was the point of that?" Cunningham asked.

"Camerupt stop your attack!"

"Came!" Camerupt stopped with no hesitation. It took the direct attack.

"Ninjask now use X-Scissor!"

"Ninjask!" dissapeared quickly.

"Camerupt prepare yourself!"

"Came!" Then David noticed little scratches over Camerupt's body.

"He's been attacking this whole time?"

"End it Ninjask!"

"Jask!" A mere image of Ninjask appeared in front of Camerupt.

"Came!"

"Camerupt use Eruption!"

"Camerupt!" Camerupt roared loudly as a black cloud floated above it then it released multiple flaming rocks in every direction.

"Come on Camerupt!" David yelled.

"Ninjask Hyper Beam!"

"Camerupt stop now and use Fire Blast!"

"Ninjask!" Ninjask held an orange sphere in it's hands then released it into a powerful Hyper Beam.

"Camerupt!" Camerupt roared as it released a powerful star of fire that came in contact with the Hyper Beam. They began to push each other back as much as they could.

"Ninjask don't fail me!"

"Camerupt end this!"

"Rupt!" Camerupt roared loudly as it pushed it's attack through Ninjask's hyper beam, though for some reason Ninjask hyper beam also broke through. Both pokemon were hit.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Camerupt return! Thanks buddy you did your best."

"Ninjask return...well I can say I'm already suprised at this point. I mean you actually took out one of my pokemon with the sacrafice of your own."

"My pokemon are ready to take any sacrafices."

"Well then...you better strap in because this is where it get's intense. Rhydon let's go!"

"Don!"

"Hariyama make an impact!"

"Yama!"

"Rhydon use Mega Punch!" Rhydon's fist glowed white as it rushed in at full strenght. One hit sent Hariyama into the bleachers.

"Hariyama!" David called out in suprise at how strong Cunningham's Rhydon was.

"Come on that all?" Cunningham asked. David looked over to see Rhydon spinning it's arm like it was just getting warmed up.

_"Darn it! That Rhydon must be new to his team...this guy is powerful...I have to do something." _David thought.

"If you won't attack I will! Rhydon let's use Mega Kick!"

"Rhy!" Rhydon dashed towards Hariyama as it's feet glowed white. He then kicked Hariyama.

"Yama!"

"Hariyama no!"

"Rhydon back off." Cunningham called.

"Rhydon!" Rhydon jumped backwards and landed in front of Cunningham again.

"Hariyama are you alright?" David asked.

"Yama...hari.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yama! Hariyama! Hari!" Hariyama jumped in front of David and made the ground shake.

"Alright then! Let's use Dynamic Punch!"

"Rhydon dodge and use Iron Tail!"

"Rhydon!"

"Hari!" Hariyama's fist glowed yellow as though it were going to explode. Before Hariyama could strike down Rhydon, it moved out the way and slammed Hariyama with it's glowing white tail in Hariyama's back.

"Yama!" Hariyama fell to the ground.

"Turn him over."

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust!"

"Hariyama!" Hariyama was turned aroudn bu Rhydon and Rhydon was greeted with a fury of white palm strikes to the body. Rhydon was unaffected.

"Rhydon Stomp!"

"Don!" Rhydon stomped on Hariyama's chest with great pressure.

"Yama!"

"Hariyama!" David called out.

"Rhydon..." Cunningham began, "Hyper Beam go!"

"Rhy...don!" Rhydon opened it's mouth withholding an orange sphere then blasted Hariyama.

"Hariyama!" David yelled as he saw the ground cave in. The smoke blinded everybody. David searched through the smoke to try and ook for his Hariyama.

"Hariyama?" He would ask as the smoke slowly crawled against the arena floor.

"Rhydon you done?" Cunningham asked outloud.

"Rhy..." Rhydon didn't sound normal. It sounded as though it was scared of something.

"Rhydon?" Cunningham asked. Then the smoke dissapeared. There they were. A beaten and batteredHariyama and Rhydon. Hariyama was grabbing Rhydon by the throat with a blue sphere in it's other hand being held back.

"Hariyama!" David called out in excitment.

"Rhydon use Mega Punch!" Cunningham called out.

"Don!" Rhydon pulled back it's fist and slammed it into Hariyama's blue sphere causing another explosion.

"No!" David yelled.

"Alright then. Looks like I win. My Rhydon can with stand anything."

"No..." David fell to his knees.

"Ya...ma..." David heard a voice.

"Huh?" He jumped back up instantly.

"Hari!" Hariyama was in front of him with it's arms fallen to it's sides like they were noodles.

"Rhydon!" Rhydon roared loudly as it stared down Hariyama.

"Hmph. Still there huh? Rhydon Hyper Beam!"

"Rhydon rhy!" Rhydon roared as it released a powerful orange blast.

"Hariyama!" David yelled.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama struggled to lift both of it's arms. It failed and took the hit.

"No!" David looked on.

"Return your Hariyama so it doesn't take any more damage kid." David began to think.

_"Maybe I should return Hariyama. Hariyama can't fight anymore. If Hariyama continued on at this point he would sustain so much damage he would barely be abel to stand."_

"Yama!" A call snapped David out of his thoughts.

"Hariyama?" He asked.

"Yama!"

"You...you're still here..."

"Rhydon we have to end this."

"Don!" Rhydon called.

"Then let's attack once more."

"Do..." Rhydon stopped. It couldn't move.

"Darn it. Hyper Beam prevents you form moving. I forgot. Normally people lose after the first one. It was a suprise alone we had to use a second one. Yet he still stands." Cunningham was talking to himself. "Oh well."

"Hariyama we have to act now! Can you move?"

"Hari!" Hariyama lifted it's arms but even that hurt it. "HARIYAMA!" Hariyama roared as a golden aura surrounded it.

"What the?" David looked on."What is this?" David asked.

"This must be Hariyama's Guts ability!" Cunningham yelled. Hariyama's golden aura kicked up a sandstorm.

"No way." David could barely speak he was so shocked. Hariyama never used it before. Why now? Was it because Cunningham pushed Hariyama's abilities? If Cunningham could push Hariyama this far then maybe he could do the same to the rest of his team. Cunningham's own power and David's pokemon's will to never give up just might be what David needs to win.

"Hariyama!" David called.

"Yama!" Hariyama slammed his fist together then slowly seperated them holding two blue sphere's in his hands.

"That's our Double Focus Blast." David whispered.

"Yama!" Hariyama shook his head in agreement.

"I get it...alright then. Hariyama Double Focus Blast!"

"Darn it! Rhydon can you move yet?"

"Don!" Rhydon lifted it's feet just enough to raise them.

"Good enough! Give it everything you got! Hyper Beam!"

"Rhydon!" Rhydon released another orange blast that came in contact with Hariyama's first attack. Hariyama pushed through with that one thaen tossed the other one. Which hit Rhydon. The explosion,yes another explosion, blinded eveyrbody. This time there was no doubt who won.

"Hariyama!" David yelled.

"Rhydon!" Cunningham yelled as well.

"Both pokemon are unabel to battle! This round is a tie!"

"What?" Cunningham didn't sound too happy about the results.

"Hariyama thank you..." David said as he returned his Hariyama.

"Rhydon return. Huh..." Cunningham sighed. "Looks like we have tied two times in a row no?"

"Just bring out your next pokemon!" David yelled.

"Okay. Come on out Gallade!"

"Gallade!"

"Sceptile make an impact!"

"Tile!"

"Gallde end this quick Psycho Cut!"

"Gallade!" Gallade jumped in the air as the blades on it's arms glowed blue then released multiple blue circles.

"Sceptile defend yourself!" David called out.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile lifted it's arms making an x then took the attack. "Tile!" Sceptile was sent flying backwards.

"Gallade Vacuum Wave let's go!" Gallade raised it's arms above it's head as they glowed white then released a powerful tornado at Sceptile.

"Sceptile prepare yourself!" David called out.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile lifted it's arms once more, but was swept up in the tornado and was devoured. "Tile!"

"Sceptile use Night Slash!"

"Tile!" Sceptile's blades of grass turned purple as it ran at Gallade.

"Gallade use Fire Punch!"

"Lade!" Gallade's fist was engulfed in fire as it punched Sceptile in the gut lighting Sceptile on fire.

"Tile!" Sceptile was sent crashing down as it held it's sore body. It felt the burns as though it were in the middle of a volcano.

"Come on! Why you still trying to fight the inevitable?" Cunningham asked David.

"Because! I can't leave here without one thing!"

"Which would be what?"

"I can't leave here with out beating you! If I lose then I might as well walk away from training forever! We are barely even halfway through this match! Just because my pokemon have seen down they've never been out!"

"Well this Sceptile is going to take some severe damage if you don't return it."

"I know Sceptile better than anybody! Heck! I know all of my pokemon better than anybody! I know when it's time to give up and when to keep ifhgintg!"

"This would be a time to give up then."

"No! This is the time to keep fighting with every single trick we have left! Espically since we both still have 3 pokemon left who ever wins this gains the number advantage. So this is it! Sceptile use Sunny Day!"

"Tile..." Sceptile stood up and released a light sphere from it's back which exploded blinding eveyrbody.

"Solar Beam!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile opened it's mouth and released a blast like cannon of light that devoured Gallade.

"Gallade use Night Slash!"

"Lade!" Gallade raised both of it's blade as they turned purple then released them blasting through the Solar Beam attack.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile took the attack and fell back once more. It held it's stomach once more in agony.

"Gallade end this with...hmm...how about...oh! I know Hyper Beam!"

"Gallade!" Gallade brought both of it's blades backwards as it held an orange sphere in it's hands.

"Sceptile no!" David called.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile cried out loudly. It began to glow green and floated upwards and back on it's feet.

"What is this?" David asked.

"Not again." Cunningham said a little angry.

"This must bee Sceptile's Overgrow ability!" David yelled.

"Gallade now!" Cunningham yelled.

"Sceptile use Solar Beam!" Sceptile released another Solar Beam blasting back at Gallade. It was the orange Hyper Beam against the white Solar Beam. Both attacks were pushed to their limit's to the point to where both pokemon fell to their knees.

"Sceptile! One more move! Leaf Blade let's go!"

"Gallade let's do this now! Psycho Cut!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile's leaves glowed green and turned into long blades.

"Gallade!" Gallade's blades glowed blue.

"Scep." Sceptile stood up straight as it's Overgrow ability began to give it extreme power. It's power began to shake the ground.

"Lade." Gallade's power was the same. Gallade stood up straight as it's power increased by the second. Soon enough both of Sceptile's and Gallade's powers were the same, yet continued to rise.

"Now!" Both David and Cunningham yelled.

"Sceptile!"

"Gallade!" Both pokemon crouched down and dashed at each other. When they collided neither stood. The explosion actually blew the referee back along with David and Cunningham who were blasted back a few inches.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Another draw has been declared!" The ref said.

"Thank you Sceptile." David quickly returned his Sceptile with a smile on his face.

"Gallade return. Why you happy?" Cunningham asked once he realized the smile on David's face.

"This right here!" David spread out his arms. "This is amazing! Two amazing trainers going head-to-head at full power no holding back! We don't even know what we are going to do next! We jsut hope that we don't continue getting double knockouts!"

"So?"

"This is fun!" David said again.

"Let's just continue the battle alright?" Cunningham asked.

"Sure...but know this. I'm going to win."


	35. No Mercy! David releases his power!

"Aggron make an impact!" David released his pokeball revealing his Aggron who stood tall and powerful.

"Aggron!" Aggron's roar scared everybody in the arena.

"Alright then! Drapion you're up!"

"Pion!"

"Aggron use Fire Punch!"

"Drapion use Ice Fang!"

"Pion!"

"Gron!" Aggron roared loudly as it's fist was devoured in flames. It raised it's fist high to meet Drapion's light blue glowing fangs. Once they connected Aggron's fist froze.

"What?" David was in suprise.

"That's how strong my pokemon are! Drapion hit him with Cross Poison!"

"Drapion!" Drapion roared as it lifted it's claws. It's claws glowed purple as it hit Aggron.

"Gron!"

"That shouldn't be doing alot of damage!"

"You are mistaken. Drapion might be a poision type and Aggron might be a steel type, but my Drapion is more experienced. Meaning I'm stronger."

"Darn it! Aggron let's use..." David was cut off.

"Sludge Bomb go!" Cunningham called.

"Drapion!" Drapion released it's grip for a second then blasted Aggron in the face with it's Sledge Bomb.

"Aggron!"

"Drapion use Ice Fang!"

"Thunder Punch Aggron!"

"Gron!" Aggron swung it's electric filled fist to meet with Drapion's attack. Once again Aggron's fist froze. Both of Aggron's fist could not be moved.

"No way!"

"Drapion use Iron Tail!"

"That will barely do anything!" David yelled.

"Well see."

"Drapion!" Drapion raised it's tail as it glowed white. "Pion!" Drapion smacked Aggron smashing Aggron into the bleachers behind David.

"There is no way that could've done so much damage!"

"I told you my Drapion is alot stronger than it looks."

"Well so is my Aggron! Aggron come on!"

"Ggron..." Aggron walked up only to fall to a knee.

"Aggron no!"

"Aggron..."

"Come on you can do it!"

"Aggron..."

"Drapion let's use Fire Fang!" Cunningham called out.

"Metal Burst!" David yelled.

"Gron..." Aggron took the fire engulfed fangs of Drapion as it's body glowed silver.

"Now!" David yelled.

"Aggron..." Aggron slowly opened it's mouth and blasted Drapion.

"Drapion!" Drapion fell to the ground.

"Drapion you alright?" Cunningham asked.

"Drapi!"

"Good let's use Hyper Beam!"

"You love Hyper Beam don't you Cunningham?"

"You know it! I believe that a move as powerful as this needs to be perfected. When I mean perfected I mean that it becomes so powerful that it could take out this whole place if shot form the sky. The only thing is I need a pokemon who can use all that power without having to recharge. I believe that the only pokemon capable of that is my Magmotar!"

"It would make sense, but that's not going to happen!"

"Ggron..." Aggron was still holding on best as he could.

"Drapion!" Drapion held an orange sphere in it's fangs then released the attack at full power.

"Aggron come on! We have to couter this!"

"Gron..." Aggron fell and dropped to it's hands.

"No...Aggron!"

"Aggron?" Aggron heard David's voice then leaped up and charged into the Hyper Beam released by Drapion. Aggron was forcing it's way through the Hyper Beam attack with everything it had. It seemed to be surrounded by a green like aura with purple streaks. Then around that was a kind of dim golden aura.

"What now?" David asked.

"Darn it! Why do his pokemon keep getting stronger?" Cunningham asked himself outloud.

"Wait! I know this move! We've practiced it before! Alright Aggron! Push through using Giga Impact!"

"Giga Impact?" Cunningham knew the move but didn't know that David's Aggron knew it.

"Gron!" Aggron pushed through blasting back the hyper beam and came face to face with Drapion.

"Fire Punch go now!" David yelled.

"Aggron!" Aggron raised it's fist, though it was still frozen, and soon it was swallowed by the intense flames that Aggron was going to use to strike down Drapion.

"Drapion use-" Cunningham was stopped when Aggron struck down Drapion.

"Pion..."

"No way..."

"Alright Aggron!" David raised a fist to the air, but before he knew it Aggron fell to it's knees again.

"Agron!"

"Aggron you okay?" He asked concernced.

"Gron!" Aggron gave a thimbs up with it's no longer frozen hand.

"Go! Tyrouge!"

"Tyrouge!" This was the last thing David expected from Cunningham. All these suped-up powered pokemon now he sends out a Tyrouge? This should be interesting.

"Aggron you think you can handle one more match?"

"Aggron!" Aggron roared but there was pain in the roar.

"Are you sure?"

"Gron."

"Alright then..."

"Tyrouge use Close Combat!"

"Tyrouge!" Tyrouge ran and kicked Aggron non-stop.

"Aggron no!"

"Hurry up Tyrouge!" Cunningham called out.

"Rouge!" Tyrouge agreed as it punched Aggron in the gut then followed up with a high kick to the chin. Afterwards Tyrouge jumped on Aggron's back and kicked Aggron on the side of the head.

"Gron!" Aggron fainted.

"Aggron is unable to battle! Tyrouge wins!"

"Aggron return. Despite the fact that you were beat up you continued on. For that alone I thank you."

"Come on David Tyrouge's just getting warmed up."

"Alright then! Remember you asked for it! Salamence make an impact!"

"Salamence!"

"Tyrouge hit it with your High Kick!"

"Rouge!"

"Salamence take to the sky's!"

"Mence!" Salamence flapped it's wings blowing back Tyrouge as it soared up.

"Ty!" From above Tyrouge kicked Salamence sending him into the ground.

"Tyrouge now use Rolling Kick!"

"Tyrouge Ty!" Tyrouge spun around, like a cartwheel, as it came down heavy on Salamence's back.

"Salamence no!"

"Tyrouge now use Close Combat!"

"Rouge!" Tyrouge leapt in front of Salamence and bombed it with punche's, kicks, knee's, and elbow's from all directions.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw!"

"Mence!" Salamence raised it's claw high as it glowed white and slammed Tyrouge into the ground.

"Rouge!" Tyrouge actually dodged the attack with ease.

"Tyrouge use Rolling Kick!"

"Salamence hit them with Dragon Sphere!"

"Mence!" Salamence opened it's mouth withholding a teal colored sphere in it's mouth.

"Tyrouge kick the Dragon Sphere!"

"Rouge!" Tyrouge tried to kick the spher, but was only blasted at point blank.

"Salamence!" Salamence roared loudly.

"Alright!" David celebrated.

"Not so fast." Cunningham interrupted. "You sure do celebrate to early. Tyrouge use Focus Punch!"

"Ty!"

"What?" David looked up to see Tyrouge's fist glowing white as it came down reading to strike like a Staraptor on a Wurmple.

"Salamence move now!" David called out.

"Sala!" Salamence moved, but one of it's wings were clipped. "Mence!"

"Salamence no!"

"Tyrouge Rolling Kick!"

"Rouge!" Tyrouge began to spin as it kicked Salamence in the face.

"Salamence no!" David didn't know what to do at this point.

"Tyrouge strike them down with your Mega Kick!"

"Tyrouge!" Tyrouge brought back it's leg as it's foot glowed white.

"Salamence soar!" David called out.

"Mence!" A beaten and battered Salamence rose to the sky. It could barely move it's tail so for it to fly upwards must've killed it.

"Hit it!" Cunningham called.

"Tyrouge!" Tyrouge kicked it's leg up into the air releasing a powerful gust of wind that hit Salamence and blinded it as well.

"Salamence!"

"Hey! Salamence you okay?"

"SALA!" Salamence yelled in pain as David saw Tyrouge sitting upon it's back.

"Tyrouge use Mega Punch!"

"No! Salamence reverse!" When David told any of his pokemon to reverse they knew they had to get out of the situation they were in and make the next match a tie.

"Mence!" Salamence nodded it's head in agreement. Salamence turned over so that Tyrouge was on the gorund while Salamence was on top.

"Do it!" David called out.

"Salamence!" Slaamence opened it's mouth as it's body began to glow gold. Around it's golden covered body a blue aura began to put pressure on Tyrouge.

"Tyrouge get out of there now!" Cunningham yelled.

"End it Salamence!"

"Salamence!" Salamence roared as it shook the earth and hit Tyrouge with Draco Meteor at point blank range. The explosion cleared the arean. Though peoiple were still in their seats David, Cunningham, and the announcer were left on the ground. There was no platform for either of them to stand on. Just dirt and rubble. Inbetween was a crater that was so large that if it got any bigger that the whole arena would be devoured by it.

"Alright...thank you Salamence." David said as he returned his pokemon.

"Tyrouge...thanks." Cunningham put Tyrouge's pokeball away.

"Alright then! Let's do this Cunningham!"

"Right!" The two ignored the ref's orders to continue the match tomorrow.

"You go first!" David yelled.

"Fine! Magmotar no mercy my old friend!"

"Motar!" Magmotar stood up straight with all of it's power pouring out of it's body. It's power created a red magma like aura around it.

"Raichu..." David took out his Luxury Ball and memeories began to come back to him. Every single match that he ever had up to know he never backed down and he wasn't going to start now, "Make an impact!"

"Raichu!" Raichu came out on it's all fours, tail up high, and head down low. It's power was also pouring out as well. Raichu's power surrounded it in a golden electric aura.

"Magmotar let's use Flamethrower!" Cunningham called out.

"Motar!" Magmotar raised one of it's cannon like arms and released a powerful stream of fire.

"Raichu Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" Raichu vanished. Magmotar's flamethrower hit the ground. "Rai!" Raichu popped up with it's glowing white tail and smacked Magmoatar in the face.

"Motar?" Magmotar had no reaction.

"Raichu use-" David was cut off.

"Magmotar use Fire Blast!"

"Raichu dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

"Motar!" Magmotar raised another one of it's arms then blasted a firey red star, but missed. Raichu came up form behind Magmotar and hit it with a powerful electrical blast. Still no affect.

"Magmotar use Overheat!" Cunningham called.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt again!"

"Chu!" Raichu quickly dodged the powerful hurricane of fire. "Rai!" Raichu hit Magmotar with another electrical attack. Once more nothing.

"Magmotar use Fire Spin!"

"Mag!" Magmotar raised both of it's arms towards the sky and released two tornado's of fire that surrounded the enitre crater that was made.

"Raichu use Extreme Speed to get rid of it!"

"Chu!" Raichu began to run around in circles inside the two tornados.

"Heatwave!"

"Motar!" Magmotar pointed it's arm at Raichu and released a powerful wave of fire that blew it into the fire tornado. Once that happened Raichu was bounced off the fire wall.

"You can't escape the Walls of Fire!"

"Raichu use Thunder now!"

"Chu!" Raichu crunched up it's body and released a large bolt of thunder into the sky that came back down and hit Magmotar.

"Motar?"

"Nothing!" David was suprised.

"Hyper Beam!" Cunningham called out.

"Motar!" Magmotar released a powerful orange blast from it's cannon like arms.

"Dodge!"

"Chu rai!" Raichu leaped out of the way as Magmotar wiped out it's own Walls of Fire with it's own Hyper Beam.

"Raichu now use Iron Tail on the back of the knees!"

"Chu!" Raichu's tail glowed white as it struck down Magmotar from behind.

"Tar!"

"Magmotar use HeatWave!"

"Magmotar!" Magmotar raised one hand then slammed it against the gorund heating the arena's floor.

"Raichu jump and use Focus Blast!"

"Raichu rai rai!" Raichu leaped into the air as told then raised one of it's small palms as they glowed blue. Right before Raichu hit Magmotar it released it's Focus Blast at point blank in Magmotar's face.

"Motar!" Magmotar felt the pain that time.

"Magmotar use Fire Spin!"

"Magmotar!" Magmotar slammed it's fist into the ground once more releasing a powerful tornado of fire to come up and hit Raichu.

"Chu!"

"Raichu no!" David called out.

"Magmotar use Hyper Beam!"

"Motar!" Magmotar raised it's other arm quickly and blasted Raichu.

"Chu!" Raichu cried out and fell to the ground.

"Raichu!" David looked on as he saw Raichu lay on the floor.

"Magmotar use Rock Tomb...it deserves that at least."

"Raichu deserves what?"

"A proper stone burial." Cunningham said coldly.

"RAICHU!" David cried out.

* * *

"David..." Serena said with worry in her voice.

"This is terrible...he's getting his butt kicked out there." Kelly admitted.

"Yeah...now what?" Casey asked.

"He should've stuck with my plan." Liz said a little angered and sad at the same time.

"We can't really do anything." King told them.

"There has to be something..." Vien replied.

"No King's right...there is nothign we can do. This is David's match we are jsut here to observe." Everybody turned around to see Rick Kalinger.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" Corey asked.

"I had to come and see this. David's a fighter I learned that in our very firts match...he's not going down easily."

"I hope so..." Serena said with tears falling down her face.

* * *

"RAICHU! RAICHU!" David called out more hoping Raichu would get up.

"Magmotar do it now."

"Motar." Magmotar pointed an arm at Raichu's defeated body then released a purple sphere that brought the rocks around Raichu into a little temple.

"No..."

"This match is over." Cunningham said as he began to turn away.

"RAICHU!" A bolt of electricty came out from nowhere hitting the back of Magmotar's knees making it fall.

"Magmotar?" Cunningham looked back to see his fallen Magmotar on one knee.

"Motar?" Magmotar didn't know what happened. Then the rocks around Raichu began to rise.

"Raichu?" David asked.

"Chu!" Raichu was still up.

"You're okay!"

"Chu! Rai Raichu!" Raichu dissapeared then tackled Magmotar with it's Volt Tackle.

"Motar!" Magmotar held it's stomach.

"Magmotar get up!" Cunningham yelled as he turned around completely to see what was going on.

"Motar!" Magmotar got up and looked on at Raichu.

"Raichu are you sure you can do this buddy?"

"Raichu rai rai!"

"Alright then you're in control! Raichu Volt Tackle!"

"Chu!" Raichu dissapeared again only leaving a trail of destruciotn leading to where it was going behind it.

"Motar!" Magmotar wasn't fast enough to react ti Raichu's Volt Tackle.

"Magmotar use Fire Blast and Hyper Beam!"

"Motar!" Magmotar roared loudly as it began to use Hyper Beam out of one arm and Fire Blast out of the other trying to hit Raichu.

"Raichu use Thunder!"

"Chu!" Raichu countered both with a Thunder attack that was able to temporairly hold them off for a little while. Eventually Magmota'rs attacks overpowered Raichu.

"Chu!" Raichu dodged quickly.

"Magmotar use Hammer Arm!"

"Raichu Iron Tail!"

"Motar!" Magmotar raised it's arm as it glowed white.

"Chu!" Raichu swung it's white glowing tail at Magmotar's arm. Both pokemon hit each other. Raichu's tail hit Magmotar's gut, while Magmotar's arm hit Raichu's whole body sending Raichu into the crater below.

"Raichu! You alright?"

"Chu!" Raichu jumped back up.

"Motar..." Magmotar was starting to get tired.

"Darn it!" Cunningham was suprised by all of this, "Stay down!" He yelled furiously.

"Raichu let's end this!" David yelled.

"Chu!" Raichu leaped over to David's side. Tail held high, head down low, on all four's ready to prounce.

"Magmotar we end this now!"

"Motar!" Magmotar agreed. Magmotar stepped to the side linned up with Raichu then pointed one large cannon like arm at Raichu.

"Raichu..."

"Magmotar..."

"VOLT TACKLE!"

"HYPER BEAM!"

"Raichu!"

"Magmotar!" Both pokemon used their attacks and once again both pokemon connected. The smoke blinded everybody. When it cleared the winner was obvious...


	36. Born to be a Winner

The crowd cheered, they wooed, they slammed their feet on the ground, the clapped their hands till they turned red, they screamed till their voices gave in.

"Well then..." Cunningham looked down at the field. "Looks like it's over." He said.

"I guess so." David agreed.

"That was an amazing battle David and I thank you for it. Nobody has put me to the test like that. Every time I thought it was over you came back up."

"Thank you."

"No thank you."

"The winner of this match! And the new Hoenn League Champion! DAVID RUSSEL!"

"Yeah!" David's friends cheered loudly as they jumped over the barrier seperating them from the arena.

"Chu?" Raichu turned around to see David waiting for him. "Raichu!"

"Come on!" David caught Raichu as he jumped into his arms. "Great job buddy. You were amazing! No I take that back..."

"Chu?"

"You were perfect."

"Rai!" Raichu hugged David. They both laughed as their friends came over and picked him up. He could hear the crowd cheer his name.

"David! David! David! David! David!"

"Yeah!" He punched the sky above him. He finally did it.

"David as the new Hoenn League Champion you get this tropy!" The announcer gave him a large golden trophy.

"Awesome!" When his friends put him down he was told he must take a picture with his pokemon team.

"Right sure." He walked over and released all of his pokemon. He was surrounded by the pokemon that helped him get there. Raichu on his shoulder, Sceptile on his left side, Salamence on his right side, Aggron behind him, Camerpt besides Sceptile, and Hariyama picking him up in the middle of everything. David held his trophy high during the picture.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

"Raichu!"

"Sceptile!"

"Salamence!"

"Hariyama!"

"Aggron!"

"Camerupt!" They all smiled as a quick flash blinded them.

"Perfect. Thank you!"

"Oh wait! Mr. Photographer!"

"Yes?"

"I'd like another picture."

"Sure alright."

"But this time with my friends."

"Um...okay."

"Hey! You guys get over here!" David yelled.

"Huh?" Everybody turned around.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I want you guys in this picture too."

"Are you serious?" Kelly, Casey, Corey, King, Vien, and Rick all asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" They all again said in unison. As everybody ran over and all got their pokemon out David was missing something.

"Hey Cunningham over here!" He called.

"Huh?"

"I want you in on this too."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Umm...okay!" Cunningham and Magmotar came over. The cameraman had to take a alot of steps back to get everybody in the photo.

"Alright how about all of you guys only have one or two pokemon out each." He said knowing he wouldn't get everybody.

"Alright sorry guys return." David returned all of his pokemon except Raichu. The picture was going to be David with Raichu, Serena beside David holding his arm, Kelly with Nova and Zaye, Rick with Garchomp and Spiritomb, Casey with Bone and Lua, Corey with Empoleon and Raichu, Vien with Blazekin, and Cunningham with Magmotar.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

"Raichu!"

"Raichu!"

"Empoleon!"

"Houndoom!"

"Umbreon!"

"Riolu!"

"Togetic!"

"Garchomp!"

"Blazeiken!"

"Magmotar!" The picture was taken. Afterwards everybody said their heart felt good byes. David knew this wasn't over though. He was going to tavel around again. Serna and Kelly wanted to join him as well. He agreed obviously. When he got home his sister asked him how he did it. He simply replied, "I was born to be winner."

**Epilouge!(Note Epilouge may contain spoilers)**

_1 year later..._

"Raichu rai rai?"

"He'll be here soon." David said as he and Raichu sat in an old tavern. He was 16 now. A few weeks after his win he beat the Elite 4 and became the Hoenn League pokemon champion. He was doubted along the way, but proved everybody wrong.

"Raichu rai rai?"

"Calm down Raichu. Here watch T.V." David turned around to the T.V behind them. A pokemon match was on.

"Go! Torterra!" A girl called out. The girl loved grass type pokemon. She was using them the whole round. Her name was Emily. She had long brown hear, she wore glasses, a long blue skirt, a green jacket outlined in white, and she had green eyes.

"Terra!" Torterra stomped on the ground as roots came up and attacked her opponent's Infernape. She won with ease.

"The winner is Emily!"

"Chu."

"Yeah she might be of use. We'll have to ask him though."Then a from the door was a ringing sound. There he stood. A boy around the same age as David. He had shaggy black hair, his eyes were golden, he wore a black t-shirt that hugged his body and showed his somewhat muscular body build, he wore dark jeans that sagged a little, and some black decline shoes. Beside him was a Typhlosion.

"Hey!" David got up out of his seat.

"Raichu!" Raichu jumped off the table and at Typhlosion.

"Typhlo!" Typhlosion and Raichu shook hands happily.

"David." The boy said as he pulled headphones out of his ears.

"What's up Chase?"

"Nothing much man. How you doing?"

"Good. I was challenged yesterday by some random kid. I won with ease."

"Nice. Anyways let's get down to business."

"Right." The boy named Chase sat down with David.

"So have you spotted anybody yet?"

"You mean as the new Elite 4? Yeah actually. I just watched this chick win a pokemon tournament."

"Okay..."

"It was a tag team tournament. She entered it alone and only used one pokemon in her match. Plus she loves grass type pokemon."

"Really? That's interesting. You're going to have to meet her."

"I know. How about you?"

"Yeah this kid I met on the way over here loves electric type pokemon. I think he should do. I saw him take on 5 people at once with his Electabuzz."

"Alright so we got 2 new people that could be possible Elite 4 members for the CoCo region."

"Yeah. I heard Jin also found somebody."

"What about Chris?"

"Yeah he's doing good too."

"Alright. In no time Generation X will be up and running in no time.

"Yes we will." Chase agreed.

"Man how long have you been setting this up?" David asked.

"I don't know..Darkrai said that I was destined to do this."

"I know. I mean man. With all of our connections who would've though this would happen."

"It was destiny no? I was being guarded by Darkrai."

"I was being guarded by Kyogre and I didn't even know it!"

"Jin was being guarded by Ho-Oh." Chase said.

"Yeah and Chris was being guarded by Suicune." David pointed out.

"Yeah. I mean we all had legendary pokemon guarding us like our guardian angles." Chase began to explain, "We all entered our respective pokemon league's at the exact same time, we both won our pokemon league's at the exact same time. It can't get any better."

"Yeah. Have you heard any of our recent nicknames?" David asked.

"No."

"We are either being called the founders of the new generation, the 4 Archangels, the 4 Horsemen, or the 4 Kings." David explained.

"I like the all of those."

"I know right. We were destined for greatness like Darkrai said."

"Yeah. I finally got to break free from my previous title. 'The Son of the Great 1!' Do you know what that's like?"

"No. But now we are the Chosen 4!"

"Yeah. Once Generation X is up and running we will be unstopable."

"Yeah."

"Alright so. I'm gonna go man. I need to be somehere just thought I'd let you know what's up so far."

"Alright thanks." The two shook hands.

"Come on Typhlosion." Chase said as he walked out the door.

"Raichu?"

"Yeah Raichu...we're gonna make history."

_20 years later..._

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Darn it." David smacked his alarm clock. He was now 26 years old. He was married, part of Generation X as one of the 4 Archangele's, and had a kid. He looked over at his wife. "Serena..." He whispered lightly. "Serena..." He said again. "Huh." He sighed then got up out of bed. He sliped on his clothes. His shaggy orange hair fell in his face, He wore his usual. A black jacket that had white under the arms, baggy cargo pants, black gloves with the design of skeleton hands on them, and some black and white shoes. He grabbed his scar that had the mouth of a skeleton on it. He splashed water on his face then turned around.

"Were you going?" There she stood. Serena. She wore a ocean blue robe.

"I have to get to a meeting today."

"Oh yeah. It's time huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well come back soon."

"I will." The two got close.

"Raichu!" Raichu jumped on David's shoulder. "Raichu rai rai."

"Right. Sorry Serena."

"Right." David walked down stairs to see his kid asleep on the couch.

"Hey kido. Wake up."

"Uhh..."

"Come on kido."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on don't you want to see Uncle Chase?"

"Uncle Chase?"

"Yeah and you can see Uncle Jin and Uncle Chris."

"Okay."

"That's right up." David picked up his little boy. "Go get dressed." Chase, Jin, and Chris weren't his real Uncles, but they were all so close to each other' famlies they might as well have been. The out from his room David's son ran. His son has orangehair like David, brown eyes, pale skin, he had put on a black t-shirt, a white jacket that had the sleeves rolled up showing the black interios on the inside of the jacket, he also put on white skinny jeans that he sagged, black shoes, and he had a belt around his waist were he kept his pokeballs. He picked that up from his Uncle Chase.

"Alright let's go." David was going to meet up with the others and they would all give their kids their very first pokemon. David walked over to his new car. It was a white Challenger with 2 red racing stripes.

"Get in." David said. David's son was 10. He also knew the ages of Chase's daughter, Jin's son, and Chris's son as well. Chase had 3 sons and a daughter. His daughter was older though. His son's name was Tai, or Tyson. He often called him Tai. He was 3 years old. His other 2 son's Michael and Raphael were twins. They were both 2. His daughter Sam was 10 years old like David's son except David's son was a few month's older.

Chris's son was 11 the oldest out of them all. Chris had a daughter on the way as well. He was told her name would be Ashly.

Jin had two daughters and a son. His son's name was Alex, Alex is around the age of 11 second oldest. His twin daughters were 4. One's name was Ellie and the other's name was Alexis.

"Alright." David drove for about 2 hours from Hoenn to the CoCo region. There he waited with his son Zane.

"So why we here?" Zane asked.

"You'll see." Then a car pulled up. It was a golden colored Camaro 09 with black raching stripes. Music was playing from it. It was loud. David and Zane could here the lyrics for Coming Home by Alter Bridge play. Out from the car was a man.

Shaggy black hair, golden eyes, he wore a black t-shirt that showed his somewhat muscular build, he wore a blue hooded jacket over that, the sleeves of the jacket were pushed up to above the elbow's, he wore dark jeans that sagged a little, and black shoes.

"We're here." He said. David knew it was Chase. "Hey!" Chase walked up to David, beside him was his Typhlosion and a little girl on Typhlosion's back. The little girl had short black hair but also had 2 long braids fall to her back that were wrapped in a white cloth, she wore a white muscle t-shirt, with a yellow hooded jacket, jean pants, and blue shoes.

"What's up Chase?"

"Nothing much. Man It's finally time." Chase said.

"Yeah I know." David agreed. "So we have to wait for them?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Hey there Sammy." David bent down to say hi to his niece.

"Uncle David!" She ran and hugged him.

"Hey there Zane."

"Uncle Chase!" Zane did the same. Then 2 more car's pulled up. One of them was an all white Lambourgini with black rims. The other was a black truck. To be more accurae it was a Ultimate Class IV Topkick Pickup. In the back was a Blastoise.

"Here we are!" From the Lambourgini was a man who stood fairly tall. He had shagy white hair, his eyes were like slits, he wore a whtie t-shirt that had rolled up sleeves, jean pants, and black shoes. Beside him was an Umbreon and a boy. The boy had green eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt and a white jacket, and jean pants with sandals.

"Huh..." From the truck a man came out. He had black spiked hair, blue eyes, a red muscle shirt, a black sleevles leather jacket, jean pants, brown fingerless gloves, and brown shoes. The Blastoisde in his truck jumped out and on it's back was a boy.

The boy had black hair that was spiked as well, pale skin, white muscle t-shirt, blue jacket, jean pants, blue shoes.

"Looks like we're here." The man with the spiked hair said.

"Calm down Chris." The man with the white hair replied.

"Shut it Jin!" Chris snapped back.

"You're always so impatient. I'm surprised you won."

"What!"

"Jin come on."

"Sorry. Shall we get started?" Jin asked with a smile.

"Yes." Chase turned his little girl Sam to face him. "Here. I know how much you love this pokemon." Chase gave Sam a pokeball.

"Huh?" Sam took the ball.

"Go on." Chase encouraged.

"Right! Show'em what you got!" Sam threw the pokeball releasing a Beedrill.

"Drill!"

"Beedrill!" Sam said excitedly. Sam loved Beedrill the only bug pokemon she loved. Sure it seemed strange but she wanted one. "Thanks dad!" She hugged Chase.

"No problem."

"Alright next." He said.

"Zane." David looked at his son.

"Yeah?"

"Here." David handed him a pokebal as well. Chris and Jin followed.

"Right! Show'em your power!" Zane yelled.

"Don't hold back!" Jin's son, Alex, threw his pokeball as well.

"Bring the pain!" Chris's son, Luke, threw his pokeball as well.

"Mudkip!"

"Shinx!"

"Sneasel!" All the kids petted their new pokemon. Sam and her Beedrill. Zane and his Mudkip. Alex and his Shinx. Luke and his Sneasel.

"Alright so here's the deal you guys." Chase started.

"You can either start your journey now." Jin continued.

"Or you can start it later." Chris interrupted.

"When we say later we mean whenever you want." David finsished. All the kids looked at each other. They all were thinking the exact same thing.

"Now!" They all said.

"We had a feeling you might say that." David walked over to his car and grabbed a bag filled with Zane's clothes. Chase, Jin, and Chris did the same. They gave their kids their stuff.

"Alright...so you guys ready?" Chris asked.

"It's not going to be easy..." Jin admitted.

"There is one rule you always must follow." Chase said.

"Have fun." David said. They looked at their kids. Then looked at each other. The 4 Archangeles Legacy will live on. Through their families. The future is now.

* * *

I want to thank all of my readers for the support they have given me through this story! I want all of you to know on the stories I will be working on. I'm going to re-write Step Up!, I'm gonna finish Break Free, I plan on writing another pokemon story to make a total of 4, I'm going to start another Bleach story(2 of them to be exact), and writee a Beyblade Metal Fusion story. After that I'll be done.

Oc''-

David, David's sister, Cole, Serena, Cunningham-ME! Inhuman X

Kelly Devlin-Pontiger27

King Royals-Red King

Corey Spina-Spartan20

Vien-RicePaddyHero

Elizabeth Marine Thomas(Liz)-MidnightheartXxX(I think I got it right)

Casey Lynne-3rdBase101

Rick Kalinger-Thomas3Garchomp

Elina Gregory-BeatHimUpQueitly

Thank you!


End file.
